13 Fates 13 Signs
by Julie Conway
Summary: It would seem that the Japanese and American branches of the Zodiac are actually getting along. But how many secrets are they REALLY keeping from each other. Currently rated for Language, rating will go up in the future. Chapter 8 up.
1. Prolog: Just in time for sunrise

**Just in Time for ****Sunrise******

          New Years was finally over, now under normal circumstances that would have made any Souma involved in preparations for it ecstatically happy, but for Hatori all it meant was lots of winter illnesses.  And that was just more work for him.  It was now well after dusk, nearing midnight actually, and his work for the day was finally done.  So in an almost futile attempt to relax, Hatori strolled through the vast family library at the Souma Main House.  His finger tips trailed along book spines but his mind was elsewhere, _never a moments peace, he thought to himself.  _

          Hatori was so lost in thought that he never noticed the stool on the floor in front of him, at least not until he tripped over it and ended up face first on the ground.  He was truly thankful that no one was around to see it.  He sighed before moving, yes, Aya would have never let him live it down.  Pressing his hands against the ground Hatori went to push himself up when a flash of brown caught his attention.  Pausing in mid push up, he lay back down and looked under the shelf.  _There's something under there.  He stretched his arm out under the shelf until his hand rested on something; he pulled out the brown leather file folder and looked at it.  A spider slipped out of the side and skittered back under the shelf, he frowned, and brushed away some of the dust.  Getting to his knees Hatori examined his find, it had no label or date but judging by the considerable amount of dust it had collected the folder had to be very old.  _

          Hatori unwound the small leather thong that held the folder closed and flipped open the top.  Inside was a bunch of paperwork varying in sizes and types.  He pulled out the first piece of paper and looked it over carefully.  It was a document of some kind, formal to say the least.  Giving in to a rare spark of curiosity, Hatori read…

_April 9, 1698___

_By my order as Head of the Souma Family.__  I, Yasuo Souma, do hear by declare Taro Souma disowned from this family for his disregard of responsibility and duty to those which gave him life.  His name is never to be spoken again and it shall be as he never existed.  So it is written and so shall it be._

_Souma Yasuo_

          Hatori read the document again; it was signed and sealed with the Souma family emblem.  So he was right, it was formal.  He replaced it paper and pulled out another, this one was a birth record for Taro Souma.  For a moment Hatori thought to put the folder back where he found it, but instead he placed the second document back in and stood.  He would take the folder to his office where he could make a cup of tea and look through it more easily.

As the hours passed by the Dragon never noticed the time.  He carefully read each document and was utterly shocked by their contents. There where nearly a half dozen letters from a man named Shido Souma, the apparent son of Taro.  Hatori read the first one over again.

_6__, June 1768_

_To the current Head of the Family,_

_I know that my grandfather Souma Taro displeased you or your predecessor greatly, earning him the punishment of exile.  But I am writing you out of the greatest of earnest.  I think that this is not only something that you deserve to know, but also that you may be willing to help with.  Two days ago my first son was born.  It was when my wife first held him that he changed into the Rat from the Zodiac.  I do not understand this at all.  Are you missing the Rat at the Main House or has something far worse happened?  Have we truly become two separate families with two separate curses?  I humbly await a reply from you, I think that it is imperative that this problem be solved.  Not for my sake or yours, but for the sake of our children.  I beg you to please let us come home.  I will be forever in your service._

_Souma Shido_

Hatori sighed as he put the paper down and picked up another one, the last of the letters from Shido.  There was a new letter every year after the first one for 5 years.  Apparently, in those 5 years all of the other members of the Zodiac had appeared in the family, and finally someone was born with the curse of the Head of the Family; the same curse that would end Akito's life.  Each letter was more and more desperate, begging and pleading, even offering gold.  Then suddenly the next and last letter was dated twenty years later.  It was short and to the point.

_To whom it may concern,_

_When we begged for help, you gave us none.  When we offered penance and gold, you ignored us.  I see now that it is clear that you will never accept us back into the family.  And for that, you have my pity.  We will start our own family out here in the free territories.  And though I will not live to see the day, you will regret not helping us.  For now and forever, we will hold the key to something very important, and with out us, you will never be able to open the chest._

_Shido Sohma_

Hatori noticed the odd change in the signature.  Not only had the order of names been changed, but also the spelling of the name Souma was different.  After reading everything, he could not help but wonder what had happened to their American brethren.  Were there still some out there?  Was it possible that there was another family who shared the Zodiac curse?  Hatori switched on the computer in his office and turned on the internet; determined to at the very least see if perhaps something would come up.

Pulling up a search engine, he typed.

People Search

Then with quick thought typed the name 

Souma Taro

When no search results came up he instead typed 

Souma

Still nothing.  Then again, if the family had died out a long time ago, that would explain why there was no records of them.  The letters never even said were they had gone off to.  Something about the "free territories" but that did not help much.  Frustrated he looked over the last letter again, and with a spark of ingenious typed.

**Shido Sohma**

Sure enough, there was one direct hit.  Opening the webpage, he looked it over.  Apparently, it was some kind of family tree and at the top of the page was the name Shido Sohma.  Scanning through the names there was nothing familiar about any of them.  Though he did notice that as the generations grew, the names did in fact get more and more… European.  Things like Charles, Matthew, and Elizabeth.  He was delighted to find, at the bottom of the tree, a key or sorts.  He noticed that if the name was in blue the family member was deceased (most of the tree was in blue), a strait line meant "gave birth to", a dotted line was marriage, and a black box around the name signified that person as a Head of the Family.  The writer of the page indicated that their name was in Green to separate it out from the rest.  With all that in mind, Hatori went back and looked over the family tree again.  Shido was the first noted as a head of the family, then it went onto a man named TaiShi, followed by Ryou, and the names were scattered on and on thorough out the list.  It was a rather expansive list.  Then suddenly the Dragon had an epiphany, if someone had put this up online that meant that the line was still going, after all the internet was a new thing.  He immediately scanned down to the bottom of the page.  The last two Family Heads were Marcus Sohma followed by Alexander Sohma.  He was the most recent one to take on the responsibility, and from all Hatori could tell he was still in charge.  Under his name were four more, Caitlin and Daniel, and Regene and Maryanne; with notes next to each pairing saying "twins."  Also at the bottom was the name in green, one, Lora Sohma.  With this new information in mind, Hatori printed the family tree out and filed it away with the rest of the papers, then went back to the search engine.  He thought for a moment and typed, 

**Alexander Sohma**

Sure enough, he got a lot more hits with this one.  One of which was a public web page that listed him as the Manager of some rock band, the page itself had been created by Lora Sohma again.  Hatori jotted down the phone number and finally noted a location on the family.  The town was called Sanctuary, and it was about 40 miles west of Santa Rosa California.  Printing out that info as well, he stared at the phone.  _It may be early here, but it is actually late night over in the __US__.  He continued staring at the phone and the number he'd written down while he listened to the pages print.  After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes he picked up the phone and dialed._

The Dragon had expected some formal secretary to pick up the phone, but he was instead greeted by a young and female voice who merely said, "Sohma residence."  In a rather board and annoyed sounding tone.  

"Hello, is this the home of Alexander Sohma?"  Hatori replied in his most professional voice.

"That depends on who is asking."  The girl shot back.

"My name is Dr. Hatori Souma, and I have something rather important to discuss with Mr. Alexander Sohma."  He was not sure if he had said the right thing when he heard no reply from the girl.  Of course, they probably did not know about the Japanese line any more than he had known of the American.  But he was stunned in his seat when he heard the girl burst into laughter.  "Excuse me Miss. are you alright?"  He said as he got his voice back under him.  Her voice suddenly became much more serious.

"Look Mr.  I don't know what you want, money, land, favors, but you won't get it."  

"I don't understand your meaning Miss."  Hatori was now very confused.

"I know every member of my family and you're not in it.  So sorry guy, but you'll have to try someone else to dupe.  We aint' gonna buy it."  There was an audible click.

"Hello?"  Hatori sighed; the girl had actually hung up on him.  He held the phone in his hands for a moment more before hitting redial.

"Look, I told you."  The girl's voice was back over the phone.  "Stop calling here or I'll-" She was suddenly cut off and Hatori heard another young voice in the background, this one male.

"What the hell are you doing Katie?  Give me the phone."  After a short pause, the male voice came over the line.

"Hello this is Daniel Sohma speaking, please allow me to apologize for my sisters rudeness.  How may I help you?"  In the background Hatori heard the girl shoot back.

"I don't need anyone to apologize for me damnit."

"Well before I get hung up on again please allow me to explain.  My name is Dr. Hatori Souma and I live at the Souma Main House in Japan."  There was another pause, Hatori waited for the laughter again. 

"I see, one moment please and I will get my father."  Hatori smiled, happy to hear at least one member of the family had sense.  Though he could still hear the children over the phone,

"What are you doing Dani?!?  I can't believe you fell for that you moron.  I'm hanging up before you bother Papa."  Yelled the girl,

"Knock it off Katie."  The boy replied.  There were the sounds of a scuffle and then, "Father… Phone."  Was yelled really loud, followed by "hah… too late" in a quieter tone.

"Bastard."  Yelled the girl.

"Not by definition, no."  He replied smugly.

Hatori shook his head and was about to reflexively tell the kids to stop fighting when another voice came over the phone, this one was mature, eloquent, and older.

"Hello, this is Alexander Sohma, how may I help you?"

"Good evening to you Mr. Sohma.  My name is Dr. Hatori Souma, and I live at the Souma main house in Japan."

"Ah… well it's about time we heard back from you."  Alexander sounded pleased.  Hatori was confused, _what?__  Head back from us… What is he talking about?  "I was beginning to wonder if my letters had even reached the Head of the Family, or if they had just been ignored like so many in the past.  It is good to finally speak to you."  _

_What, he thinks I am the head of the family?  "No Sir, I'm sorry but I am not the head of this family.  That would be Akito."  Hatori's voice still managed to be professional, though he had not been caught this off guard in a long time._

"Ah, so you have been asked to reply then… I see.  I had hoped that perhaps the bad blood between our lines had subsided enough by now.  Oh well, never the less, I still plan to-"  This time it was Alexander who was cut off as they both realized the children had not hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."  The girl yelled.

"In your dreams."  The boy shot back.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hatori, my I call you that since we are technically family."  Alexander sounded a little tired.

"Yes of course."  The Dragon replied.

"Good, and you may just call me Alexander.  Now if you don't mind this will only take a second." Hatori heard Alexander hit the hold button on the phone, but his voice was heard from the other line that was still off its hook.

"Children behave!  And hang up the phone!"  It sounded far away, but still there was a uniformed reply from both children.

"Yes father!"  There was another click followed by Alexander's voice again. 

"My apologies Dr."

"Not a problem.  Now what were you saying, something about letters to Akito?"

"Well I had not known his name was Akito, but yes I did send letters to the head of your family."

"May I inquire why?"  Hatori asked, hoping not to sound rude.  There was a pause.

"Then you aren't calling me back in response to those letters?"

"No… actually I stumbled across some old paper work from the time of your predecessor Shido Sohma.  I became curious and tracked you down."

"Oh I see.  Do you have any idea if Akito has even received my letters?"

"I'm sorry Alexander, but up until today I had no idea your line even existed.  So if Akito has received them, I believe he has chosen to ignore them much like the past Heads of this family."  

"I see, well there is no point in canceling plans now."

"Canceling plans?"  Hatori was getting more and more interested by the minute.

"Yes, myself and a few members of my family were planning on visiting Japan next winter.  I am hoping to rekindle ties between our two branches.  We have spent far too long apart."

"I see."  Hatori stopped, what was Akito going to say to this?  If the letters had actually gotten here then he already knew of Alexander's plans.  If not…  Hatori could not help but think that maybe it would be good for his relatives to meet a completely different side of their family.  Others who shared their curse.  It was then that Hatori realized that Alexander had not mentioned the Zodiac Curse. "If I may be so bold Alexander… I do have one question."

"Ask away."  The head of the American line seemed like a generally good person, nothing like Akito who was harsh and cruel.

"Does the curse still run in your line?"  Hatori phrased the question as bluntly as possible.

"Yes, it does, I had not known if you were aware of the curse… so I was careful not to mention it."  Hatori nodded, though the other man couldn't see it.  It may do a world of good to have these people from America come over.  But Akito would not be pleased.

"I can tell you that it is my honest opinion that Akito does not want you here.  However, if you still wish to come, Japan is a free country.  And I think the other members of the family may be pleased indeed to meet you."

"Yes, as you pointed out, Japan is a free country.  So we will arrive as planned in the second week of December."

"I personally am glad to hear that.  If I may, I would like to keep in touch, help you with any preparations that you may need."  

"I am glad to hear that and happy to accept.  You have my number, call anytime.  I will leave it up to you whether you wish to tell the other members of your family, or Akito of our arrival."

"I will think it over."  Hatori replied.

"Fair enough.  Now then-"  there was a loud crash from Alexander's side of the phone, followed by a deep sigh.  "If you don't mind Dr. I would love to continue this conversation, but I am afraid I am needed downstairs before my children destroy my house."  

"I understand, of course.  Take care of yourself Alexander Sohma."  

Another crash.

"And you as well Dr. Hatori Souma.  I look forward to meeting you next year."

"As do I Alexander, as do I."  Hatori finished too an empty line.  The Head of the American Line of the Sohma family had already left to take care of his feuding children.  Hanging up the phone Hatori strolled out of his office and walked towards Akito's room.  He had not gotten any sleep that night, and it was now morning, but it had been worth it.  _To think… another branch of the family.__  Twin stars to each of our Zodiac animals.  I wonder what their Dragon is like?  Alexander is so different from Akito, are they all like that?  Polar opposites to what we are here.  Eleven months, in eleven months I'll know, we all will know.  As the doctor reached the gardens outside Akito's room he saw that the Head of his family was sitting outside, already awake, with a small white bird on his finger._

"Good morning Hatori.  Did you sleep well?"  Akito did not look at him; instead, he watched the night sky lighten into day.

"In truth, I did not get much sleep."  Hatori replied.  _Should I tell him?  Does he already know?  What would he say?  Would he try to mess things up?  No, I think they need to come here.  I think it will be best for the whole family.  I have never once stood up against Akito, but if I am going too, it will be for the good of the whole family… including, I think, Akito himself._

At this Akito turned his head slightly to look at the older man.  "Well no matter then, see look."  He gestured up to the sky with the hand that held the bird.  "You're just in time for sunrise."

A/N:

Hello people… I just wanted to make a few comments before I actually start with the rest of the fic.  First of all… yes I know that I am using two different spellings for the names.  Incase you hadn't realized Souma is representing the Japanese line, where as Sohma is the American.

Secondly, and I don't know why I am even mentioning this… but for some reason I feel it is nessisary.  This is a Yukiru fic as well as being many other things.  I am a big fan of Yuki and Tohru as a couple… Though in all honesty Kyou is my favorite character.  However I do not think that Kyou and Tohru make a good couple, and for the record I also do not think Kyou and Kagura would make a good couple, sorry, but Kagura drives me up a wall and back down the other side.  So you will see Kyou with someone eventually but who will it bw? *grins*  Keep reading and find out… eventually.  Also there will be lots more couples introduced.  After all, I got a whole list of new characters to work with when it comes to potential relationships. *winks*  This will be fun.

Feel free to R/R I'm all for it.  Though if you are going to criticize me, at least please make it constructive.  If you don't like the fic, don't read it.  Simple as that.  I'm not writing it for those of you that don't like it.

Well I think that is all now… I will keep adding stuff in later as I see fit.  Or rather when I think things need an explanation.  Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Is this real enough for you?

[[Disclaimer:  Fruits Basket is not mine and never will be… so please don't sue me.  You can not get blood from a stone.  *bows* thank you…

Caitlin:  Hey wait a minute… we're yours.

Daniel:  Yea.  Our whole side of the family is.  So what about that?

Oh… um.  Well the American Branch of the Sohma's ARE mine.  So please don't use them with out asking first.  Thanks again.

Daniel:  That's better.

Caitlin:  It really is… I mean it's good to give credit where credit is due and all.  But---

Can I just start?

Caitlin:  Oh… yea sure. *shrugs*]]

Chapter 1:  Is This Real Enough For You?

"Who's damn idea was this anyway?"  Kyou yelled as they stood outside the Night Club.  

"Well it was Ha'ri's of course… at least he was the one who invited us all."  Shigure smiled lovingly at his peer.  Hatori merely raised an eyebrow and sighed.  Still clothed in an impeccably clean black suit, Hatori was the most well dressed amongst the crowd; which included Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Kagura, Kyou, and of course, to his current dismay… Shigure.  The club was called Rayne and it was the venue's first night open.  The invitation only affair was already seeing a line of people trying to bribe or flirt their way passed the red velvet rope.  How, or why, Hatori had gotten the invitation to the new dance club was beyond anyone else, and if there was something to tell Hatori was not volunteering information.

"This was a stupid idea."  Yuki muttered.  "I mean I would think **you of all people Hatori would see the danger in going into a DANCE CLUB."  Yuki was much more irritated than usual and had been taking it out on Kyou all night.**

"Don't worry.  Everything has been arranged."  Was all Hatori said in response.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?  What's going on?  Hatori what are you not telling us?"  Kyou continued his rant.

"Do we have to get a memo every time you come up with an annoying new question to ask?"  Haru replied in a rather bored voice.  There was a moment of silence as everyone wondered if he'd Blacked out on them.

"Oh that's it!  You're dead!"  Kyou managed a step forward before Kagura's ever present possessiveness took over.

"Oh no, sweet Kyou.  Don't fight him, not here, we'll all get in trouble and then we won't be able to go inside."  She pouted.

"What are you nuts?!?!  I can't believe you actually WANT to go in there."  Kyou said as he tried to pull free from her steel clad grip on his arm.  Oh Kagura had been thrilled at the idea of going to a "date" with Kyou to a club… an idea that made Kyou hate his present situation even more.

"For once I actually agree with that stupid cat.  As I say again that this is crazy."  Yuki's voice was calm and cultured.

"Oh… but I think it will be fun."  Tohru suddenly chimed in.  Yuki paused to look down at her grinning face, a face which despite his growing nerves could make him smile.  "Besides I think if Hatori says that he took care of things, he must mean it."  _He IS the most responsible Souma that I have met so far.  _Tohru thought to herself.  "Right Hatori?"  The girl gave him a beaming smile.

With a nod he gestured forward to the door.  "Yes.  As I said, I had it taken care of."  It was a cryptic response to be sure, but one that would have to do for now.  

Hatori had been very careful in figuring out how best to introduce his family to well… the rest of their family.  The "American Zodiac" as he had come to call them was going to prove to be a difficult thing for everyone to deal with.  But it wasn't his fellow cursed companions that he was most worried about.  No, it was Akito that was the real danger.  Hatori just didn't see the Head of the Souma Family being too keen on the idea that the disowned branch was back in town.  Alexander had never told him how many members of the family were coming, only that they were.  The American Head of the Family was hoping to, as he put it, "patch up the relationship" with its Japanese half.  Akito was unlikely to like that idea as well.

But anyhow, that was what brought them all here, although the rest didn't know it yet.  It was at Club Rayne that East would meet West so to speak.  As they approached the front of the club a man, dressed surprisingly like Hatori, walked over to them.  

"Excuse me, Hatori Souma?"  The man smiled as the group paused.  He wore a clean suit in navy blue and had light brown hair that was graying at the temples.  "I'm Charles, Alexander sent me out here to greet you and your guests.  I'm to take you in the VIP entrance.  He thought it would be less of a hassle for you."  The rich American accent permeated the man's soothing voice.

"Thank you very much."  Hatori gave Charles a nod and handed him the invitation.  

"Wonderful.  Please do follow me, the band has already started so Alexander had to be backstage, but he looks forward to meeting you and your family."  Charles turned and lead the way around the building, everyone else following… their eyes slightly wide, mouth slightly agape… and for once, speechless… even Kyou.  No one could really figure out what just happened.  Well except for Hatori, who's expression never faltered… then again, it rarely did.

As they walked through the back halls of Club Rayne the music filled the air, though somewhat muffled.  It was a dark rock like sound, different from what was mostly popular on the charts these days.  Although no one could make out the lyrics; the voice of the singer, a female, was evident… as was the fact that the lyrics were in English.  "I hope you all enjoy the show.  I must say that I am truly impressed by NRGX, their lead singer Katie Anderson has done a fantastic job with them."  Charles talked as he led the way up the stairs.

"So the band is American?"  It was Tohru who asked the question.

"Oh yes.  And doing quite well for themselves in fact.  Their first album was released about six months ago and people really like them."

"They have an album?"  Tohru's face lit up.

Charles turned around to smile at her at the same time as he took hold of a door knob.  "Yes they do, don't worry you all get free copies curtsey of Mr. Alexander, it's called "13 fates 13 signs"."

Hatori made a sound that caused everyone to look at him… something between a cough and a laugh.

"Ha'ri dear, are you feeling ill?"  Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."  Ha'ri replied his face now back to it's usual mask.  For some reason he now had the feeling that this "band" playing tonight was far different from what he had anticipated.

"Well enough of my friendly banter.  Let's head inside."  Charles then opened the door and filled the corridor with music.  The woman's voice was powerful and strong, though somewhat sad; and as the Souma family walked into the large room they were awed by everything.  It was apparently a private show room, complete with bar and couches, TV's on the walls that showed the stage in perfect clarity and a large wall to wall window that over looked the dance floor.  

"Shit Hatori… How did you get these tickets again?"  Kyou was the first to speak, not really surprising.

Hatori ignored him as he walked to the window and looked down at the stage.  Everyone followed his lead, and they got there in time to see the lights dim on the band and a single spot light appear on a new face.  The man was tall and beautifully handsome.  He looked to be in his mid to late thirties, but age was only making him look more elegant.  Dressed in a white suit his golden blond hair flowed loosely around his shoulders and he wore a charming smile that seemed to shine even up to his bright sea blue eyes.  His voice was warm and %100 American as it rose through out the club, which had also fallen silent at the sight of him.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to the grand opening of Club Rayne.  I hope you all enjoyed NRGX's debut performance in Japan."  This was followed by a rise of clapping and cheers.  He waited for them to finish.  "Thank you, but don't worry, they'll be coming out for one or two more songs."  More clapping.  "If you are interested in buying the album there will be copies sold at the bar.  So get your drinks and take what ever breaks you need cause after this short intermission NRGX will be back to rock some more."  His voice rose as he spoke and the people cheered along with him.  Then the light disappeared again and a DJ took over the music.  

The Souma's and Tohru were still staring out the window when the music in their little room faded and they saw some overhead lights come on in the clubs main dance floor.  "Just push this button and it will fade the music so you can talk."  It was Charles again.  They all turned to see him wave, "see you after the show" and walk out the door.  An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and it was Shigure who broke it (imagine that).

"Oh Ha'ri this is absolutely wonderful. I don't know how you did it, but I am very impressed."

"Well at least you can't bump into girls up here, right?"  Tohru added with a smile.

"My Kyou won't be bumping into anything female other than me."  Kagura shot back as she stared dreamily at the Cat.  Kyou tried to pull away again.

"Damn woman, you're crazy.  Let me go!"  _Tug, tug_.  "And I am NOT _you're Kyou." _Tug… tug, tug.__

"Children please… at least you could show SOME gratitude to Ha'ri, after he was so kind to go out of his way to take us all to this wonderful club."  Everyone stared at Shigure as if he'd grown a third head.

"Oh of course," Tohru bowed.  "Thank you so much Hatori.  It really is wonderful."  Now everyone looked at her instead.

"Yes, thank you."  Yuki added with a smile at Tohru, their growing affections was obvious to everyone EXCEPT each other.

"Thank you sssssoooooo much Hatori."  Kagura grinned.  "Kyou and I never get to go on dates."  

The Cat growled at the Boar and then looked away, "yea… thanks."

Haru merely nodded.

"See Ha'ri, we're all so grateful."  Shigure hugged the other man who didn't flinch.

"Let go of me Shigure… before you embarrass yourself further."  Hatori looked at him.  It was at that moment that a quiet knock on the door interrupted everything.  The knocker, with out waiting for an invitation, opened the door and strolled into the room, a grin planted on his childish face.  The boy couldn't have been much older than 10.  His clean cut brown hair was spiked with gel and his clothing was styled in the right way to make him look right for the club.  

"Wow, you guys really did get a great set up."  He exclaimed as he spun around in a circle.  

"Hey punk, who the hell are you?"  Kyou raised a fist to the kid.  Kagura pulled his arm back down and Tohru looked as if she might have gone into hysterics at that very moment, but the boy just smiled.

"Oh woah relax."  He held up both hands in a gesture of defenselessness.  "My name's Nicholas, most people just call me Nick though.  My brother is James Canix.  He does all the mixing for the band."

"So then why are you up here?"  Haru tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Well um…" the boy blushed a little.  "I guess I just wanted a better view.  It gets real busy back stage and the crowds down there," he pointed to the window and the dance floor beyond it, "well look at me.  I would probably get stepped on."  He shrugged.

"Well go away."  Kyou snapped.

"Kyou," Tohru's voice was chiding.  "Don't mind him," she smiled at Nick.  "He's like that with everyone."

"That's true."  Kagura added, she almost sounded surprised.

"Well that's great, cause the band is just about to start up again."  He flicked the switch to turn on the rooms internal speakers again and went to stand at the window, next to Tohru no less.  Tohru smiled at him again and then turned to look at Yuki, who seemed to be relaxing somewhat.  She reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  He gave her a mildly surprised look but it faded quickly into a smile upon seeing the brightness in her eyes.  

And all at once the lights dimmed again and a fake mist filled the stage…

[[Disclaimer:  For the band's performance the song lyrics are written in italics.  I figured it would be easier to read then quotes.  I do hope you like it.  Oh also… the two songs following "Where Will You Go" and "Anywhere" are not mine.  They are property of Amy Lee.  Thanks.]]

As the large circular stage and the dance floor around it were filled with fog the lights rose up onto the area in a slow strobe of blues and purples, giving the air a mysterious feel.  The crowd cheered and clapped and awaited the return of the band, NRGX.  The next thing to fill the air was the sound of a solo piano and the fog started to clear showing traces of silhouettes. Then a strong guitar kicked in and the crowed went wild.  Drums, bass…

The singer was not visible yet, but the rest of the band was coming into view.  The pianist was a dark haired woman dressed in a long white gown.  The girl on the drums looked to be the same age as Yuki and the others, though her short sandy blond hair gave her a somewhat boyish appearance the white skirt and top helped.  The third girl was playing the bass with an energy that showed how much she loved what she was doing.  Her auburn hair flowed around her face as her body moved to the beat of the music.

The two boys were another story… both looked to be in their teens.  One played a silver guitar and was leaned up on one of the speakers and smiling at the girls on the dance floor in front of him.  His cobalt blue hair was spiked and he was an array of piercing and necklaces.  He wore white bondage pants and no shirt.  A few of the Souma's had to glance at Haru to see if he recognized the similarity.  But it was the other boy that caught the most attention.  Dressed in a white suit, he looked like a younger version of the man who had graced the stage earlier.  His golden blond hair was tied back and showed off the same bright blue eyes.  He played a white guitar and stood at the front of the sage.

The band delayed the intro until the crowd had gotten truly frenzied with anticipation.  Then it died until it was just the keyboard again and an enchanting female voice filled the room…

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be_

As everyone looked around for the source of the voice it was the guests in the private box that spotted her first; as she was lowered from the ceiling above the stage, standing on a small wooden swing and holding on one handed.

_But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
_

Dressed in a fancy white dress that came down to her knees and matching boots that met it there.  Her hair was done up in some elaborate do' and an array of pearlized colors and beads.  Her face was covered in shimmering makeup, and all in all, she sparkled.  As her voice raised for the chorus the people below spotted her and went wild.  And the rest of the band kicked back in…

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

In the private room, the viewers watched in awe as she stepped off the platform and onto the stage.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
_

She moved around the stage with energy and grace, liquid motion, holding the microphone to her mouth.  The blond male sang back up vocals that seemed to blend perfectly.

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
  
_

There was a pause in the music and for a moment only the singer's voice filled the air.  Katie Anderson stopped moving and looked up to the ceiling raising one hand, like a plea.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
_

As the band rejoined she dropped to her knees, and the crowd screamed.

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
_

On her feat again she sang with passion.

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

She paused to dance by the blond guitarist as the song faded, and the two exchanged a smile.

"Thank you, thank you very much."  The teen said with a grin on her face.  "Now before we play our last song.  I wanted to introduce you to the band NRGX."  The crowd cheered.  "On lead guitar, Daniel Anderson."  The resemblance was suddenly more noticeable, if only in their identical eyes.  "On rhythm guitar, Kahlan Nogard."  She walked over to him and laid a hand on his bare shoulder.  "On drums, Sylver Nogard.  Isabella Summers on Bass.  Lania Reigns on the keyboard.  Also, James Canix is responsible for all the mixing," she pointed off to the far wall, "wave if you see him.  And myself, Katie Anderson.  We all want to thank Japan for being such a wonderful host."  She paused to let the crowd die down a bit.  "Now all night we've rocked, but for our last piece I wanted to do something a little slower.  So all of you out there who are here with that special someone, wrap your arms around them and tell them how much they mean to you… and for those of you who came solo here tonight.  We'll here's your chance to leave with someone else."  Katie smiled, almost sadly, and took a guitar from someone back stage.  Placing the strap around her shoulder she began to play a soft and longing melody.  Couples littered the dance floor, and in the Private Show Room Yuki held out his hand to Tohru.

"May I have this dance Miss Honda?"  She blushed multiple shades of red and took his hand.  

Kyou looked into Kagura's pouting face and for once, maybe it was the music or the sincerity in the singer's voice, decided to have a little compassion.  "Fine!"  He held out his hand and she nearly pounced on it.  "But don't get used to it."  He mumbled.  

The others in the room just smiled at the sight.  As Katie played on an acoustic guitar her voice held such deep emotion that it seemed to reach out to every corner of the club.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
  
_

Daniel's voice was added an octave lower in harmony on the chorus to sing a perfect duet.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
_

Yuki and Tohru stared into each other's eyes smiling. 

_  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
_

Kyou stifled a sigh and kept his face blank as he stared at the unconditional love that was evident in Kagura.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
  
_

Katie and Daniel stood by each others side both singing into the same microphone and playing their voices rising as if to the heavens.

  
_Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
  
_

As they prolonged the note, Hatori looked at the TV on the wall which gave a much better view of the stage and now the camera was up close on the two singers.  And in the strange blue light and fog he would have sworn that he saw a tear fall from the girl's eye…

_  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
_

The music faded slowly in tandem with the lights.  And just like that the show was over…

A/N:  For the record all the chapter titles are lyrics in the songs sung by the band… which on that note is pronounced (energy-X) *points*  see…. N R G X.  If you say them as letters you'll get it *smiles*


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe someday you'll have wok...

Chapter 2:  Maybe Someday You'll Have Woke Up

"Wow! Yea!  That rocked!"  Nick, the little boy, grinned and pumped his fist in the air.   The boy's energy was enough to break the silence that had filled the small room.  "So wha'd'ya think?"  He turned to the others.  

"They have my compliments."  Hatori was still staring at the TV, which was now focused on the dark stage.

"They were wonderful Nick.  Tell you brother great job."  Shigure added.

"Yes, their singer is quite talented."  Haru added with a nod.

"Quite talented!"  Kagura remarked, "She was amazing!  I mean that last song… it was really there, you could feel the pain and desperation of the words."  The Boar was still clinging to Kyou, who seemed to be the one zoning out this time.  His gaze was focused out the dark window, looking down at the stage.  "That man Charles said her name was Katie Anderson, right?"  Nick nodded an answer.  "She's really impressive.  It's rare that you get singers these days who can really portray all the emotions that their lyrics say."  

"Yea, well…"  Nick frowned for a moment before turning a grinning face back up to Kagura.  "I'm glad you like her, cause you guys are gonna get to meet her.  Well the whole band actually."

"Oh really!?!  That's so cool."  Kagura's eyes sparkled.  "Isn't it Kyou dear?"  

…

"Kyou?"

…

"Hey!"  _Smack!  "Pay attention, I'm asking you a question here."_

"Ow… damnit woman what is with you?"  Kyou rubbed the back of his head.  "What the Hell do you want?"  He growled.

"Kyou… you're so mean."  She pouted.  "Why-- do you always-- have to be-- so mean to me?!?"  Her voice started to rise as her eyes began to glaze over.

Kyou took a few steps back.  Shigure sighed,

"Kyou, why don't you just try to behave for once?"

"Say, I've got an idea."  Nick placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder to get her to look at him.  "Wanna come help me check on the band?  I mean my brother can tell me if they are ready to see you guys…  You'll like my brother, James is really cool."  He grinned and Kagura smiled back, momentarily forgetting the tirade she was about to go into.  

"Okay.  Come on Kyou."  She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door following their new found friend.  Even after the door was closed, Kyou's protests could still be heard.

"Finally, some peace!"  Haru slumped down on the couch.  "Hey… you two… you can stop staring at each other, the song IS over you know."  Shigure and Hatori followed the Cow's gaze to see that Yuki and Tohru were still holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh Haru, leave them be, they're sssssoooooooooooo cute."  Shigure chimed in a sing-song way.  It was then that the poor "couple" realized that they were being watched and immediately let go and looked away, both blushing.  "Aaaawwww… now look what you did… Haru you are so cruel."  Shigure was grinning still.

"Um… thank you for the dance Miss. Honda."  Yuki added quietly.

"Oh, no no no," Tohru was waving her hands around in her usual fashion.  "Thank you Yuki.  It was really nice.  I don't think I've ever danced with a boy before."  

If it was possible, Yuki blushed more.  He turned slowly and smiled at her, letting the smile linger before facing the others with a well placed glare.  

"And next time Haru, Shigure's right… just keep your mouth shut."  His voice was cool, Haru's grin just widened.  Tohru looked confused.

"Um… where did Kyou and Kagura go?  Oh and that little kid, Nick?  What happened?"  She blinked.  This brought a laugh from Hatsuharu.

"Well you were too busy gazing into lover boy's eyes to notice—" Haru was silenced by Yuki's fist; at least for a moment until he smiled and started laughing again.  "Sorry Yuki…" he cleared his throat.  "As I was saying, Nick took Kyou and Kagura to meet his brother… or something like that."

"Oh… why?"  Tohru still looked confused.

"I guess you didn't hear that either.  We're going to get to meet NRGX apparently."  Haru's voice was still calm, almost bored sounding.

"That's so cool.  Hatori this has turned out to be such a wonderful evening.  Thank you so so much."  She smiled.

"It was my pleasure Tohru, and I assure you, the night is far from over."  Hatori actually smiled.  He was not certain what it was about Tohru Honda, but she seemed to have the ability to make just about anyone happy.  Now if only it worked on Akito.

Kyou had managed to convince Kagura to let go of his hand and sated her by walking slightly behind her. She and Nick were chattering on about nothing as the group walked through the back corridors.  Nick paused in front of an unmarked door and smiled to them as he opened it.  Beyond the door was the main dance floor, which had emptied by now.  The lights were up and the club locked for the night. 

"Wow.  This place is a lot bigger from down here."  Kyou mused as he followed the other two into the dance floor.

"Yea it really is.  You would never be able to tell from that room upstairs."  Nick added.  A voice from across the room startled them all.

"Well I had wondered where you'd gotten off to."  The boy, or rather young man, sounded amused.  He wore a pleasant smile as he walked over to the group.  His hair and eyes were the same color dark brown as Nick's.  Except he wore his hair down to the middle of his back and tied in a braid, he also had a goatee. Unlike the rest of the band, he was dressed in black cargo pants and a black wife beater.  "You should be careful Nick; you know how dangerous clubs like this can be."  A silent acknowledgement passed between the two.  Nick laughed,

"Don't worry Jamie.  The Souma's let me stay with them in the box so I was fine."  With that, the younger boy ran over to the older and was lifted up; after setting Nick back down, James made his way over.  "Hi.  I'm James… Canix.  I do all the mixing for NRGX.  I see you already met my younger brother."  He held out his hand; Kagura took it instantly.

"I'm Kagura Souma, and that's Kyou Souma."  Kyou was still looking around the place; he had never been in a club before.  

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagura, and you too Kyou.  And thanks for looking after my little brother."  He smiled warmly.

Kagura opened her mouth to tell him no thanks was nessisary, but another voice began before hers could.

"It's good to see you have started introductions James."  The new voice was familiar somehow.  Kyou and Kagura turned to see the older man from earlier walking out from back stage; he was still dressed in the white suit.  The man was flanked by two of the women from the band; Lania, who was now wearing red snakeskin pants and a black halter-top; and Sylver who seemed comfortable in jeans and a tight blue tee shirt. 

The side door opened again and this time it was Hatori and the others who walked out.

"I'm glad you found your way down here, it can be quite confusing back there."  The blond man said to Hatori with a smile.

"Welcome to Japan, Alexander."  Hatori replied as he crossed the room and shook the older man's hand.

"I'm glad to be here Dr. really, truly, glad.  I do suppose formal introductions are in order now that we have everyone from your side here."  Hatori nodded in response.  Alexander took a step back and gave everyone a full bow.  "Good evening everyone.  Please allow me to introduce myself.  I am Alexander Sohma.  Head of what you might call the American Branch of the Souma family."

Somewhere a pin dropped, and it was the only sound that could be heard.

For the moment, time itself seemed to be irrelevant, as Alexander Sohma explained to the others the reason that they had never heard of their family in America.  He told them about Taro, and Yasuo, and how eventually the Zodiac Curse began to appear in their line as well.  Alexander remained calm and collected as he spoke of how their family had tired to contact the main branch over the years, oh so long ago; and how eventually Shido Sohma gave up.  Lastly, after an unknown period of time, Alexander explained his intentions for being in Japan; a desperate, if somewhat forceful, effort to rebuild the ties that were lost and re-forge the bond of family.  

"I don't know what to say."  Kagura's voice sounded distant.  "I mean… I'm not sure what should hit me first.  That we have more family that we didn't even know about… or that there are others out there who share our curse."  She swayed a little on her feet and gasped in surprise as James put an arm around her.  

"Either… both maybe."  He managed a smile at her surprise.  "Don't worry, you aren't going to transform.  I'm James Sohma, that's my real name, sorry about deceiving you earlier.  It's just that I knew Alexander wanted to be the one to tell you guys everything.  And it was not my place to do so before it was time."  He seemed much more serious than the young man who was playing with his little brother only a short time ago.  Then again, it was a serious situation.

"So you are a member of the Zodiac?"  This from Yuki.

"Yes, I am.  I'm the Snake, and my younger brother Nick is the Monkey.  I think you'll find that all the people you are about to meet are more than what you expected them to be."

"We're all Sohma's."  The youngest of the Americans, Sylver, spoke next.  "The whole band I mean.  Originally, Caitlin, Alexander's daughter, started the band just for fun.  We had no idea we would actually be popular.  Once we started performing and recording, it was decided to use… pen names of a sort I guess.  We figured the family had enough attention as is, and we didn't want to make any more trouble.  Oh yea, I'm Sylver by the way."  She held out her hand, no one moved, they all just stared at her and the rest of the Americans as if they had grown a second head… or maybe a third.

"It's nice to meet you Sylver.  I'm Tohru Honda."  With a warm smile, Tohru stepped forward and shook the girl's hand.  "That's Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Shigure, and Hatori."  Tohru began introductions, "they're all Souma's.  I'm the only one who isn't, but don't worry I've already promised not to tell anyone about the curse and all."  

"Oh we know dear."  The older woman said as she smiled sweetly at Tohru.  "Hatori was kind enough to tell us about you in his letters."  She sauntered forward and took both of Tohru's hands in hers.  "I'm Lania Sohma, and believe me it is a pleasure to meet you."  Nick moved up and wrapped his arms around his brother, who was still holding Kagura; she seemed to have gotten her feet under her, but since she was not protesting his hold he had not let go.

"Yea I'm sorry bout not saying something sooner, but the real reason I wanted to stay up there with you was that it's way to easy to run into girls in a place like this.  So when Jamie told me to find somewhere safe, I figured that was the best bet."  He added sarcastically, "well don't all embrace at once.  I mean come on, we're reunited family here, shouldn't we all seem a little happier."  

Tohru grinned back.  "Well I could always give you a hug, if you really want one."  Nick took two steps back and looked honestly afraid.

"No no, that's okay."  Nick squeaked.  James laughed as his little brother blushed; this only made him laugh harder.  Seeing the boy in such a predicament was pretty amusing.  And before anyone knew it, Kagura and Haru were laughing along with him.  Tohru joined in as the boy's cheeks turned a bright crimson red.

"Miss Honda?"  Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you people?  Have you all gone crazy?"  Kyou shook his head.  And the laughter died down and all the participants were left with smiles on their faces, Alexander relaxed, seeing that perhaps there was a chance after all.

"Okay, let's start over."  Haru began.  "As Tohru said, "I'm Hatsuharu Souma; most people just call me Haru though.  Welcome to Japan, it's good to have you."  With that, Haru went around shaking hands, followed by Kagura.  Shigure and Hatori had already started chatting with Alexander and Lania, leaving the "kids" to cause havoc.  

"I am terribly sorry for seeming rude earlier, it's just that this came as such a surprise.  I think I am still a little stunned."  Yuki made his introductions as well.

"Hey don't worry about it.  It's not like it was very fair on you guys.  I mean we've always known about you; but your family was never told about us."  James added while trying to pry Nick from his waist.  The youngster was avoiding Tohru like the plague; afraid she may just go through with her threat and hug him.

"Right, nice to meet you all."  Kyou had his hands in his pockets and a smug, out of place look on his face, but never the less he shook hands with everyone.  "This is insane."  He mumbled.

"So if you don't mind me asking, I mean I don't want to seem rude, but I can't help but be curious; what animals are all of you?  I mean besides James and Nick."  Tohru asked looking shy.  Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her.  Tohru had learned long ago that if it was left up to her to figure out, she would never be able to tell who was who.  Just remembering how she found about and Kagura… or Ritsu was proof enough.

"Well what do you say we play a little game, and you can guess?"  The voice was new, and seductively male.  The blue haired youth from earlier had walked out of a side door and was now approaching their little group.  With a bow of flourish, he introduced himself as Kahlan Sohma.  He was still dressed as he was earlier, which meant he still only had half an outfit on.  At this close, he was even more attractive, and the girls could not help but notice.  He nodded to the men and kissed the hands of Tohru and Kagura, earning him a glare from Yuki and Kyou, but if he noticed, he pretended not to.  "Don't worry about introductions, I head them, just wanted to see how things played out is all."

"Ah Kahlan, always one to make an entrance," Sylver shook her head.  Kahlan flashed the girl a smile that reflected back and forth between silver eyes.

"You know me Sis, I see a pretty girl and…" he shrugged, "I just can't help but sweep them off their feet."  He flashed the grin to Tohru, "but I am afraid a kiss on the hand will have to do for you my dear… Wouldn't want to transform and spoil all the fun of the game."

Tohru blinked, unable to speak.

"Why don't you just keep your hands to yourself Punk!?!"  Kyou said as he stepped in front of Tohru and separated her from Kahlan.  Laughing Kahlan stepped back,

"Chill out man!  I had no idea the lady was taken.  Besides I just tease, my heart belongs to another."  He made a dramatic statement about it.

"Kahlan, you are such an idiot."  James added with a sigh.

Kyou looked stunned, he was not sure what just happened, but if it got that blue haired freak to leave Tohru alone, he was okay with it.

Finally getting her voice under her, Tohru joined in. "I think it sounds like a fun idea; but I'm afraid I don't know enough about any of you to even try to guess what member of the Zodiac you are.  And are the other Souma's aloud to help me?"

"Well sure they are… and in regards to your first statement, we'll do it this way…  Each of us will tell you a little about ourselves, and of course you can all do the same," he indicated to the members of the Japanese Branch, "that should help."

Tohru nodded, "that sounds perfect.  So who's gonna start?"

"Well since it was my idea, why don't I start?"  Kahlan spread his arms with a smile, letting the lights glint off a silver nipple ring.  "My name, as I said, is Kahlan Sohma.  Sylver there is my big sister.  I do backup and rhythm guitar for NRGX, and in my spare time I am a senior in High School; I like loud music, a good club scene, and of course the love of my life Caitlin Sohma."

"I swear she's going to kill you the next time she hears you say that."  Sylver mumbled under her breath.

"Oh that's so cute.  So she is your girlfriend?  Is she a member of the Zodiac too?"  Tohru was her normal exited self.

Sylver laughed, "Actually no, Kahlan, despite himself can not seem to "sweep" Cat off her feet.  She has dodged every advance he has made and usually ends up kicking the crap out of him when he pushes too hard."

"Such harsh words Syl… I have all the time in the world.  It's not like she's being eyed up by anyone else."

"No, because she would probably kill them too; I think the only reason she lets you live is because you're family.  Oh and if she doesn't kill you, Dani will."  Sylver replied.

Kahlan sighed and gave her false dreamy eyes.  "Oh but the chase is half the fun.  You guys saw her; she goes by the name Katie Anderson on stage.  She's NRGX's lead singer, and she is so pretty with out all that makeup."

"Moron."  James sighed.

"Anyhow… so what do you think Miss. Tohru?  What is behind door number one?"  Kahlan grinned.

Tohru looked pensive…  "well… I don't know… let me think about it for a moment."

"If I may Miss Honda…  Since our new "friend" Kahlan said that we could help you, perhaps you should look at his physical appearance as well as what he has said."  Yuki squeezed the hand on her shoulder gently and smiled.

"His physical appearance?"  Tohru looked Kahlan over carefully and he practically modeled in a circle for her.   She sighed, "Nope, still not helping.  Why… do you know?"  Yuki glanced up to catch Kyou's gaze, Kyou raised an eyebrow and sighed.  

"Do you want us to take this one for you?"  Kyou said in a tired voice.

"Sure, do you know too Kyou?"  She was cheerful.

Kyou just sighed and somehow, in unison with Yuki, said one word… "Cow!"

Kahlan laughed…  "Not bad Souma's… good guess… how did you know?"

Yuki and Kyou looked at each other again and then pointed behind them to Haru.

"Because you remind us too much of him."  Kyou said

"Haru is the Cow as well."  Yuki frowned, _great another one… I hope he doesn't have a black side as well.  If so, I hope this is it because if he gets any worse I don't think I'll be able to deal with it.  _

Kahlan and Haru looked at each other and smiled.  "Yea I guess we do have a similar style."  Haru added in.  "So who's next?"  He looked around "How bout you Kagura?"

Kagura smiled, "okay, sure.  Well I'm Kagura Souma.  I like cooking, cleaning, and anything else that will make me a better wife to Kyou in the future."  She latched herself onto the Cat's arm.

"Damnit woman we are not engaged!  What part of that don't you understand?"  Kyou tried to pull away.

"But Kyou, you were the one who proposed to me when we were just kids."  She pouted.

"YOU MADE ME!  Remember the whole boulder incident, I was afraid you were gonna kill me."  He protested

"Kyou… you're being mean AGAIN!"  And as Kagura beat Kyou around the room Kahlan, James, Sylver, and Nick were left to ponder her possible identity.

"Please allow me to apologize for…" Yuki paused, unsure of which one really needed him to explain their actions.  Frowning, he rested his forehead in his palm, "… well for both of them.  Kagura loves Kyou very much; really, she just has a… loud way of showing it."

James shook his head, "don't worry about it.  It's all cool.  Though really, I'm stumped as to what member of the Zodiac she is.  Can we get any more hints?"

"Kagura is a wonderful person once you get to know her.  She's always been willing to help me with chores around the house."  Tohru added, James raised an eyebrow, perhaps at the mention of chores… or maybe it was just placing the violent woman and "wonderful person" in the same sentence together.

"Well Kelly is kinda like that."  Nick added looking up at James for confirmation.

"True…"

"And we have no idea what she'd be like when she gets older, so who knows."  Nick continued.  "Can I take a guess?"  He looked to Yuki and Haru, since the other two were "busy" at the moment.

"Sure Kid, I don't see why not.  No one's gonna stop you."  Haru shrugged.

"Well then my guess would be the Rabbit."  Nick nodded, "Since that's what Kelly is."

Haru and Yuki looked at each other and blinked, each having their own mental picture of Momiji at the moment.

"Not quite," Yuki added.  "Kagura, you win this one.  Why don't you come introduce yourself properly to another member of the Zodiac.  Besides, I think that stupid—" Yuki stopped.  "I think Kyou is well and thoroughly… sated, for the time being."  Kagura came out of her tantrum and looked down at Kyou, who was under her feet and not moving.

"Oh poor sweet Kyou… what happened to you.  How did you get all these bruises?"  She exclaimed as she cuddled him.

Yuki glanced back at all the Americans, who looked tremendously shocked, and merely shook his head.

"I'm fine… I'll be even better once you let me go."  Kyou sounded defeated.

"Okay, but just for a little while."  Kagura was back to her cheerful self.  "I'm the Boar actually."  She added as she walked back over.

"Wow I never would have expected that."  Nick cut in.  "You're way different from our families Boar.  He's not quite so…"  as Nick searched for the right word Sylver spoke for him.

"Excitable… I think would be one way of putting it."  

Nick nodded.

"No, Kagura seems like a generally good person.  Lee is an asshole."  Kahlan shoved his hands into his pockets as he mumbled under his breath.

"Not here Kal, please not here."  Sylver laid a hand on his shoulder.  Kahlan nodded, looking a little indignant.  

"So what does our new friend win, I mean she should get something."  Kahlan smiled and seemed to be back to his "normal" self.  James looked at him and the two exchanged a grin.

"I don't know, we could always give her you for a night… but I think that should be the prize for the looser not the winner."  James added sarcastically.

"You would think something like that.  Fine fine… so who's next?  Kagura, why don't you choose?"  Kahlan swung an arm around his sister's shoulder and ruffled her hair.  Kagura thought for a moment.

"Well you could always guess Kyou."

"Alright."  James looked over at the orange haired boy.  "So looks like it's your turn then."

"No, it's not.  Because I am not doing this; it's stupid."  Kyou crossed his arms.

"I think you are the one who is stupid, can't you even try to get along like a normal human being."  Yuki glared at his rival.

"Shut up you damn rat!  No one asked you."  Kyou shot back.

Yuki sighed, "You really are an idiot."

"That's it… you're dead!"  Kyou moved towards him and threw a punch, which Yuki easily avoided.

"Oh like I haven't heard this one before."  Yuki added as he continued to dodge Kyou's punches and kicks.

"The Cat."  Kahlan said suddenly.  Both combatants stopped.  "You're the Cat."  Kyou glared at him and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.  "Yea, so what if I am?"  

"I think it was the damn rat comment that gave it away.  Our Cat says it often enough."  Kahlan replied.

"So do your Cat and Rat fight like Yuki and Kyou?"  Tohru looked at Kahlan quite seriously.

"Yea I guess… though I get the feeling that ours are a bit closer than these two.  I mean for all their fighting, they still believe in the bonds of family."

"What does the rest of the family think about him?"  Tohru had moved over to stand next to Kahlan with out even realizing it. "Is he still an outcast in your family?"  There was sadness in her voice at the last part.  Kahlan sighed and looked at the floor.

"We're not really supposed to talk about it."  He mumbled.  Tohru looked defeated at the news.

"Of course, I understand."  She sighed.

The uneasy silence that passed between the two was shattered by Alexander, as he walked over to their little group.  "I'm sorry to interrupt Miss. Honda," he said turning to Kahlan.  "Kal, if you don't mind me asking…  Where are my children?"  The Head of the Family seemed discouraged, in a tired kind of way.  "And Isabella."  Kahlan grinned at him,

"Well… when I left them my sweet Katie and Dani were in the middle of a heated discussion over some random thing and Isabella was playing the diplomat as she always does."   Alexander sighed,

"I'll give them another 5 minutes and then I am going down to get them."  With that he walked away to rejoin the other group.

"So, Mr. Alexander has two children then?"  Kagura walked over to Kal and Tohru.

"Actually he has four.  Two sets of twins.  Kat… Caitlin and Dani, or Katie and Daniel Anderson on stage, who are 17; and then there's Maryanne and Regene, the younger set, their 6."

"Aww… he and his wife must be very happy."  Tohru was smiling again.  Kahlan sighed,

"It would be best not to mention Alexander's wife, at least not around him or his kids."  Kagura and Tohru stared at the Cow.  "You see, Marilyn passed away giving birth to the little girls.  It's still a pretty open wound for the lot of'm."

"How sad."  Kagura frowned.

"It's hard to loose your mom, I would know.  My mom died almost two years ago."  Tohru added.

"Sorry bout that."  Kahlan looked down.

"Hey what are you all moping about over there?"  Haru was smiling as he called over.

"N- Nothing."  Tohru grinned at him.  She ran over to stand with Yuki and Kyou, who were talking to James, Nick, and Sylver.

"How does she smile like that?"  Kahlan's voice was distant again.  "I mean, after telling me her mom died…"

"Well that's Tohru for you.  She's just that kinda girl, doesn't let anything get her down."  Kagura returned.

"You Souma's are lucky."  Kahlan was watching the way Yuki and Kyou smiled at the girl, the outsider.  

"We really are.  Well come on."  Grabbing his arm, the way she usually does to Kyou's, the Boar dragged him back to the others.  "So, who's left to guess?"

"We still need to figure out who's who over there."  Nick said pointing to the adults that were chatting.  "They just guessed Sylver right.  She's the dragon."  

"Wow, cool."  Kagura glanced over.  

"Yup, that's me."  Sylver gave her a thumbs up.  "And we already know that Hatori is the Dragon as well.  So that leaves Shigure for us to figure out and Lania for you, right?"  

Kahlan nodded.  "Yea that's right, and Isabella, Kat, and Dani; when they finally make their way up here."

"Don't get your hopes too far up."  The female voice was cheerful in an amused sort of way.  "We're not that special."

Kahlan did not have to look, "hello Isabella."  He turned around along with everyone else.  Two new people had entered the room from back stage.  The bands bassist and also the lead guitarists, Tohru gasped at the sight of them, more at the boy.  Still dressed in his white suit, Daniel Sohma strolled in next to his cousin.  His suit was speckled with red and there was a freshly open wound on his lip.  Alexander suddenly sounded angry.

"Daniel what did you do!"

"I'm sorry father," the blond haired boy bowed his head.  "I... I…" he sighed.

"What Dani means is that he had no idea that he would make her THAT angry."  Isabella threw an arm over Dani's shoulder and smiled.  Alexander put his head in his hands.  "He picked on her, she picked back.  They fought and she left."  

"What do you mean… left."  Alexander did not lift his head.

"She took the bike and went home."  Daniel added.  "But really that may have been for the best, I mean she was in a real foul mood."

"She was fine till you started with her."  Isabella did not miss a beat.

"I ALWAYS start with her; she's my sister for crying out loud.  We bicker all the time; it just usually takes more than that to get her riled up."  Dani sighed.

"Alright, alright, Daniel, we'll talk later.  For now make your introductions, that IS why I asked the Souma's out here.  And it is getting late; I would not want to keep them too much longer."  

"Yes father."  The boy bowed again and made his way over to the crowd of teenagers, followed by a still smiling Isabella.

"I am Daniel Sohma, The Rat; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  He bowed to the others.

"You're hurt."  Tohru was right there, resting a hand on his cheek and looking at his lip.  Daniel took a reflexive step back.

"I'm fine.  Really, it's not that bad."  He sounded nervous.  Tohru looked hurt at his reaction.

"Oh don't worry about Dani," Isabella had moved up to place a hand on her cousin's shoulder.  "He's scared of girls."  She said to Tohru.

"I am not!" he growled.

"Yea, yea he is."  Isabella nodded.

"Oh, don't worry about me.  I'm Tohru Honda, I know I'm not a Souma, but I have already promised not to tell anyone about the curse."

"Oh, I see then, Dr. Hatori told us about you." Daniel added.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  She still looked concerned.  He nodded in response.  "So your sister did this?"  She had an almost sad look to her.

"Yea, I mean we're siblings, isn't it a given that we fight?  But for all what it's worth we really do love each other."

"Maybe, when you're not trying to kill each other."  Kahlan added with a grin.

"Aw come on Kal, lighten up."  Isabella threw her arm around his waist.  "They never try to kill each other… maim, mutilate, or seriously injure maybe… but not kill."  She laughed.  Apparently, she was the only one to find it funny.

"Alright Isa, before you kill all of us with your rater dark sense of humor why don't you tell Miss Honda here a little about yourself."  Kahlan nudged her on.  Isabella stopped laughing.

"Why?"

"So she can guess what animal of the zodiac you are.  You kind of entered a little late into the game but hey, no matter."  He pointed everyone out to her and told her who he or she was, and in the end, Isabella was still grinning.

"Wow, we really did walk in a little late.  So you said this is a guessing game?" She smoothed out the fabric of the ankle length black skirt.  That, and a black three quarter sleeved shirt were covered by a large (almost too large), flowing red trench coat. Kahlan nodded to his cousin.

"Yes please Miss Isabella."  Tohru replied with a smile of her own.

"Okay, okay, and Isabella is fine or Isa, no title.  We are not quite as formal in America…  Well where to start."  She developed a pensive look and ran her hands through her auburn hair that hung around her face to cover emerald green eyes.  "Other than playing bass for the band I like anything music or artsy.  You know what I mean?"  She winked, if it was possible she was more dramatic than Kahlan, "let's just say I am a child of the muses."

"The… what? " Tohru looked confused.

"You know… painter, poet, musician, and my real job as a novelist," Isa grinned.

"A novelist you say?!?!"  No one was really sure where Shigure came from or when he had gotten over to their little group.  But he had now latched himself onto the girl's arm and was grinning at her.  Yuki and Kyou could practically hear his usual chorus of "high school girls, high school girls, one two three, high school girls," and Isa certainly looked to be about that age.

"Pervert!"  They both said in unison as they smacked him in the back of the head.  

"Leave the poor girl alone Shigure, you'll give us ALL a bad reputation."  Yuki frowned.

"Yea there's no way she would be interested in a dirty old man like you."  Kyou added while glaring.

Shigure managed to ignore them both.  "So what kind of books do you write?  Oh and I am Shigure Souma a novelist myself, it is a great pleasure to meet you Miss Isa… May I call you Isa?"  Kyou and Yuki looked like they might blow a fuse if they had to tell him to shut up again. To their surprise, or perhaps it was horror on their face, Isabella smiled back and placed a black gloved hand over his.

"Well my serious work is more along the lines of fantasy and a little alternate reality; on the side a do a sort of… horror romance thing.  It's cute really.  I have a lot of fun writing it."  

"Do you use a pen name, perhaps, one that I may know you by?"  Shigure started to lead her away from the group.

"Hey you damn dog!"  The two writers turned as one.  "I said leave her alone you pervert."  Kyou was trying to help, really he was.

"Oh you're just jealous that I like your older cousin better, now stop calling him names."  Isabella did not miss a beat, and rendered Kyou speechless.  Isa turned back around, ignoring an also speechless Shigure, and this time it was she who was leading HIM away from the group.  A few moments later they were both laughing.

Tohru looked pale.  "She's the Dog isn't she?"  The riceball did not need to look at Kahlan; it wouldn't have mattered even if she did, currently everyone was starting at Shigure and Isabella.

"Yea… let me guess… so's he?"  Kahlan added, there was a little something in his voice… fear maybe.

"That's correct… good guess."  Tohru replied quietly.

"Is it just me… or does anyone else get the feeling we are in for an… interesting stay in Japan?" 

Silence was the only answer the Cow received.

A/N:  Hey guys I know this was long and confusing enough to garner a head ache, I would know I had to write it.  But now that introductions are done it will be a lot easier from here on out.  It's kind of hard when the story doesn't have focus characters yet, at least not from the American side.  But I plan on splitting them up and pairing them with members of the Souma's.  I think that will make it easier.  (e.x.  Kahlan will hit it off really well with Haru and Kagura, I also plan on keeping the two Rat's together as best as possible.)


	4. Chapter 3: Isn't something missing?

Chapter 3:  Isn't Something Missing

It had been a week since the concert at Club Rayne, a week of introductions and discussions, of new friendships being made.  After all what else should happen when two families meet?  Still there were some meetings that had not taken place yet; one of these was a meeting that was scheduled for today, a conference between the two Heads of the Souma family.  Akito had purposefully made Alexander wait a week, a sign of just how much the sick young man respected the other.  Akito had been furious when he found out what Hatori did.  But somehow, the dragon had managed to convince Akito that it had all been for the good of the family.  No one was really sure how he did it, and no one asked.  But by the time Hatori was done, Akito was not as mad, or at least any anger he had felt towards the doctor was now focused on someone or something else.  

Alexander now stood by Hatori's side and waited to ender Akito's chambers, on his other side was his devoted and beautiful son Daniel.  The younger Sohma was almost a mirror image of his father even in dress today; white suits again.  Their golden hair was braided and their blue eyes shone with a pride that spoke of a family that was as strong as the blood it came from.  Once again, Daniel's twin was a no show, or rather a vanishing act.  The three had arrived together and now two stood where three had been.  Neither Sohma was truly certain when the girl had disappeared, only that one moment she had been there and the next she was gone.  And both knew that now was not the time to make a fuss looking for her, they could only figure that she had gone back to the house again.  Never the less Dani had left a message on his cousin's phone that should she not show up he was to find her.  Daniel was about to place another phone call when another young man entered the room at that moment.  "Akito will see you now.  I am Kureno, please follow me."  The brown haired youth turned away.

Following a nod from Hatori, the four walked down the long halls of the Main House towards Akito's room.  Kureno opened the door for them and Alexander entered first.  The other two were stopped by the youth's arm as he blocked the entrance and slid the door shut.  "Master Akito wished only too speak with Mr. Alexander.  You will both have to wait out here."  With a curt nod, he turned and walked down the hall to enter another room.

"But…"  Dani stammered as he reached for the door again.

"That would be a bad idea young Daniel."  The Dragon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  "Let them talk.  I am sure that there is much to be said.  And it is liable to take quite a while.  Perhaps you should find something to do for a bit."  Hatori nudged him away from the door.

"I have no where to go.  I'm not foolish enough to try and walk home like Katie."  He sighed.  "I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing."  Dani had not realized that the doctor had led them both away from the room and down the hall a bit.

"I can understand that.  But I am sure that your father will be fine.  Besides, to enter now would only prove that you do not have faith in him.  It would be a sign of disrespect and weakness.  And I can assure you the last thing any member of your family wants to show Akito is that you do not respect the decisions of your chosen leader."  Dani merely nodded.  "Come wait with me in my office."  With that, he led the son away, leaving the father to deal with Akito.  Hatori could only hope that Alexander knew what he was doing.

_Damn house, damn people, and damn father for not letting me bring the bike.  I can't even get home now.  Caitlin, or Kat, Sohma had walked away from the main building and was now completely lost.  She had not wanted to come today.  No, she had heard enough stories over the past few days from her cousins to know that the last thing she wanted to do was meet Akito Souma, he sounded like an Asshole, like Marcus.  It had been an easy thing to slip away from the not so watchful eyes of her father and brother; it was not so easy to figure out where the hell she was.  She too had been dressed formally for the occasion.  The same white suit as her kin, but she had left the jacket sitting on top of the car and had unbuttoned the dress shirt to reveal a white tank top.  She still matched but at least she was a little more comfortable now.  There was no one outside of any of the houses she passed, no one tending the beautiful gardens, really, the place was expansive but almost depressingly empty.  She was debating turning around and attempting to find her way back when a soft male voice interrupted her thoughts.  "You look lost."  He said plainly.  Kat looked up to the man in front of her.  He wore simple brown robes and his long graying hair was tied back.  "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you, but I do not believe I have ever seen you before.  And that's rare here at Souma House."_

She nodded, "It's alright, don't bother apologizing.  I'd rather be lost right now anyway.  I'll find my way out sooner or later, if not they'll find my body eventually."

"A slightly morbid way of putting it, but I suppose that's true." He smiled; there was something very warm about his smile.  "I'm Kazuma Souma.  And you are?"  He held out a hand.  Kat watched him warily for a moment before taking it.

"Caitlin Sohma."  Her voice was as wary as her eyes.

"Ah I see, I had thought that you may be a member of the American Branch.  I am correct in that statement, am I not?"  She nodded.  "You are quite famous you know," when she raised an eyebrow he continued.  "The whole house has been talking about your family.  I don't think anyone has been this exited for a long time."  

"Why?  There's nothing special about us."  She placed her hands in her pockets.

"You would think that.  But nothing new ever happens here.  So the appearance of your family is a big thing to most."  He replied, the smile never left his face.  "So, anyway, if you don't mind me asking; what has caused you to get yourself lost all the way out here?"

"Honestly?"  She raised an eyebrow again.

"Yes honestly."  He seemed amused by her mild nervousness.

"I wasn't in the mood to meet the head of your family."  She shrugged as she said it, as if the words meant nothing at all.

"I can understand that.  If Akito's reputation precedes him then I am sure you must already have a rather harsh opinion of him.  But what ever you have heard, remember that he is the one who has protected this family for this generation.  That is the job of the Head of the Family."

Kazuma was rewarded with a rather rude sound.  "So they say.  Well I'll leave you to go about your business, and I'll go about mine."  She turned and began walking again.  Kat paused when she realized that the man, Kazuma, was now walking next to her.  "Look, why don't you just leave me alone."  She snapped.  Still he only smiled at her.

"I am, but my dojo is at the end of this path and that was where I was headed."  Kat suddenly regretted being so rude and looked at the ground.  "Sorry then, my bad."  She replied as she turned around.

"Wait," Kazuma placed a hand on her wrist, which she reflexively jerked away.  He seemed amused at her reaction.  "A member of the Zodiac as well I see.  Don't worry, I have no intentions of hugging you.  You have no need to fear, I have been very close to the Zodiac through out my life.  Four of the current members were trained by me; perhaps you have met them, they are all about your age… Yuki, Kagura, Hatsuharu, and of course Kyou."

"Sorry, I haven't.  I have tried my best to stay out of everyone's way here, and I intend to continue doing just that."

"Somehow I doubt you would be in anyone's way."  

She just shrugged in reply.  "Whatever."  Kazuma reached out for her arm again but this time was surprised when she grabbed his wrist herself and spun his arm around behind his back.  _A good move for defense _he mused.  His smile widened.  "I said leave me alone."  The Martial Arts Instructor could have broken the grip at any point, not to mention probably laid the girl out on the ground.  But those were not his intentions either.  

"So I see you are trained in the Martial Arts?"  He aimed to make it a question.

"I have a black belt in Karate, Tai Chi, and Tang Su Do. So yes, I suppose you could say I have a _little_ training.  Now why won't you just let me be?"  She seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Because you interest me.  Especially now that I know you are well versed in the martial arts.  Tell me, would you be interested in testing just how good you abilities are?"  There was something so… calming about his voice.  It made it terribly difficult for her to refuse, so she gave in.

"Fine… if I do then will you leave me alone?"  She sounded disgruntled.  It reminded him of one of his other students, one he was very close to.

"I will make you a deal Miss Caitlin—"

"Kat, they just call me Kat.  Caitlin is too formal and only my dad and brother call me Katie.  Everyone else calls me Kat, okay."  Her voice was very matter-of-fact.

"Very well Kat.  Here is the deal.  If you win our match I will never bother you again."

"And if you win?"  The look of wariness returned to her eyes.

"Then you obviously can still learn a few things and you will train at my dojo until your family leaves Japan.  What do you say?"  

A long silence passed between the two.

"Deal.  But I'm warning you, I won't hold back."

"Good, then neither shall I."  She let his arm go, and he led the way up the path.  _You are very familiar to me Kat Sohma; we shall see how well you are trained.  And in truth, I will not lose.  Kazuma was certain of this, not just because he had decades more experience than she did, but also because he had more to gain, he wanted to win more than she._

"So will Yuki be coming by later?  Tohru asked as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.  Kyou sighed.

"Yea, he said he would meet us at the dojo after his Student Council meeting let out.  If you ask me that damn rat needs to get his priorities strait, it's Master's birthday today and Rat-boy should be there.  Not at school."  Kyou had been in a worse mood than usual today, he'd even picked a fight with Yuki at school.  Tohru rested her hand on his arm.

"Aw, it's okay Kyou.  I know Yuki will be there, and soon too probably.  Hey, maybe he'll even get there before we do."  Tohru followed Kyou out of the house and walked with him towards Master's dojo and the Main House.  "Say, I got a call from Isabella today.  I meant to tell you, but… " she trailed off, not wanting to say that she couldn't because he was on the roof brooding all day, and without school it made for a long day.  Kyou glanced down at her.  "Well anyhow, she and Dani have invited us over for tea tomorrow."

"Define us?"  Kyou stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Well me and you, and Yuki and Shigure…"

"What are you crazy?  It's bad enough that I have to deal with one Rat, I don't wanna be around two.  And putting both those Dogs together in one place is just asking for a disaster.  So no, no thank you, I'll pass!"  He shook his head.  Tohru sighed; she had hoped that the Americans would have been a better influence on Yuki and Kyou, but Kyou did not seem to want anything to do with them and Yuki was always so busy.  They walked in silence for a bit until Kyou looked down and noticed her slightly discouraged face.  "Come on, if we quicken our pace a bit we'll be there in a couple minutes.  Besides, it's cold."  

"Okay."  Tohru gave him one of her classic smiles and started to quick walk.

"Hey, not that fast!"  Kyou ran a few steps to catch up and smiled at her.  Together the two found a good walking speed and continued on their way.

Upon entering the dojo, Kat followed Kazuma's lead and took her shoes off.  Walking in she realized that even the dojo was huge.  She slid the dress shirt off and stretched her arms up to the ceiling.  "Alright Master Kazuma, let's finish this."  She turned to him, a look of determination and confidence on her face.

"Calling me Master already and you haven't even been beaten yet?"  He smiled knowingly at her.

"It's a term of respect!  Don't get used to it!"  She growled.  He was starting to wear her temper down.

"Of course, how silly of me."  He almost wanted to laugh, but knew better than to do so at this moment.  "Very well then, since you are in such a hurry;" He walked into the center of the practice room and took up a traditional stance.  She made a sound that seemed somewhat like a laugh and walked over to face him.  Taking a stance of her own, she focused on the fight ahead.  The Master was well aware of all the styles she knew and how each was best countered, but this was still going to be a good fight.  It had been too long since he had spared with someone he had not personally trained.

"You're going down!"  She yelled as she came in for the first strike.  He dodged her fist and spun around in time to dodge a second strike.  She was fast, that was for certain, and agile on her feet.  After dodging a few more hits, Kazuma caught her fist.  

"I thought you weren't going to hold back?"  He smiled.  She growled and jumped back from him taking a different stance.

"Alright then."  This time Kazuma was the one who attacked and she dodged.  His arm passed by the side of her head and as she ducked out of the way she spun around and landed a solid kick to his back.  The momentum of the blow pushed him forward a bit, but he used it to fuel a spin kick of his own that caught her in the side. As the two faced off again Kazuma could see a smile on the girl's lips and realized that she was enjoying herself, something that in truth did not bother him at all.  

The two clashed again, Kazuma studied her every attack and block.  At times, he was certain that he could determine what form she was using, but after a few minutes of combat, he realized that she had managed an almost perfect blend of all three styles as well as certain aspects of gymnastics and a very dance like quality in her movements.  It made her unpredictable and was probably the only reason the fight was still going on.  As long as she kept it up it was going to be hard for him to judge her enough to counter her attacks.  But never the less, he would still win.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Hatuharu and Kagura chose to walk in.  And what they saw did not please either one.  Their Master was locked in combat with some unknown assailant, who at that time flipped over his head and landed another solid hit.  So naturally, they did what any faithful student would do.  They rushed in to protect their Master.  Both combatants did not notice the outside presence in time to say anything.  One moment Kat was preparing for another attack on Kazuma, the next thing she knew she was being attacked from both sides by two kids her own age and Kazuma had stopped with a look of shock on his face.

"Leave Master Kazuma alone."  The brown haired girl yelled.

"Yea, we'll show you what happens to people who mess with the Souma's."

Kat was about to protest and try to explain when she noticed the surprised smile on Kazuma's face. _These must be some of those students he was telling me about.  Well if he wants to see how good I am, then I'll show him.  And with a new goal in mind Kat did three backhand springs and took a stance meant for fighting two at once.  _

"You guys want a fight… fine, I'll give you a fight."  And at that, both of them attacked at once.  

"How much longer is this going to take?"  Dani covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"Somehow I did not picture you as the impatient type."  Hatori was reading over some papers and still paying attention to the boy.

"I'm not impatient, just worried is all.  Besides waiting for my father to finish with this meeting, there is Katie to worry about.  Heaven only knows where she is, and what trouble she has managed to get herself into.  Incase you did not realize from the brief interaction you have had with her… she's obnoxious, violent, short tempered, and fearless.  It makes for a horrible combination that gets her into trouble around every turn.  And it is the rest of the families reputation she is ruining, not her own, she does not care one lick about what people think of her.  But the rest of us do not need her making a bad name for us."

"It sounds to me like you are being a little harsh on your sister."  Hatori still did not look up, it was starting to get on Daniel's nerves.

"Well I suppose you would think that… but once you meet her I think you will reconsider."  Dani sat up strait.

"Very well, then I will wait till I meet her to place judgment."  The Dragon took a sip from his coffee cup and continued to read.  Daniel just stared at him and waited to hear him say something else.  When  nothing happened he stood,

"Tell me, is Hatsuharu at the house today.  I know he lives here, and Kagura."  Finally Hatori Souma raised an eyebrow and looked up.

"I do believe they went to visit their sensei since it is his birthday today."  Daniel slumped back down.  

"I see."

"However I don't think they would mind your company."  _They will be able to tolerate you more than I will I am trying to work.  "And I am sure that Kazuma will be interested in meeting a member of our American line.  To my knowledge he hasn't had the pleasure yet."_

"Is his home nearby?" Hatori nodded.

"Yes, the dojo is part of the main house.  Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou should be there as well.  It will be a good opportunity for you to get to know your cousins better."

Once again, Hatori had worked his magic and within minutes Daniel Sohma had walked out of his office and was on the way to Kazuma's dojo.  Taking another sip of coffee he allowed himself a rare small smile as he leaned back and began going over the paperwork again, this time in peace.

"See, I told you it would only be a couple minutes."  Kyou smiled to Tohru as they came up on the dojo.  Then he smiled to himself, the slue of good memories he had of the place was comforting.  Kazuma was the closest thing he had ever had to a father, and his Master knew it.  After the incident where he turned into the Cat's true form a few months ago, Kazuma had even referred to him as "son."  Kyou was really not sure if his master knew how much that meant to him.  If it wasn't for Kazuma, the Cat had no idea where he would be today.  If the main house had not killed him, his own inner suffering may have.  And if it was not for his Master, Tohru would never have truly accepted him.  It had been difficult at the time, but now, Kyou was thankful for it.  At least he no longer had to hide what he was, not that he embraced it or anything, but at least she knew he would never lie to her.

"Kyou?"  Tohru looked into the distant face of her friend.  The orange haired boy was playing with his beads again.  Something he usually only did when he was nervous, worried, or lost in his own memories.  "Kyou?"  She said again, this time placing her hand on his shoulder.  The Cat jumped at the touch and looked down at her.  When he saw her worried expression, he sighed and shook his head. 

"Look I'm not mad at you, so don't even think it okay.  I'm saving you the trouble of asking what you did wrong.  Cause you didn't d anything wrong I was merely thinking about stuff.  Okay?"

Tohru laughed, it was a bright and comforting sound.  A sound that told him he really had found a home.  "Oh it's alright Kyou, I know you aren't mad.  I was just going to ask what was on your mind is all."

"Huh… oh."  Kyou blinked and looked at the ground rubbing the back of his head.  _And to think I said all that and she wasn't even worried, I really am an idiot._  Watching his cheeks color a little made Tohru's smile grow even more.  

"Come on, let's go inside and wish Master Kazuma a happy birthday."  She took his hand lightly in hers and tugged a little.  

"Yea… right."  Kyou had to fight not to look at his hand where she was holding it.  There was something very… normal about the feeling.  It surprised him how it made him feel, even after all the times they had walked hand in hand together; it was still something that felt new and wonderful.  _I truly have been accepted here, by her.  Now all I have to do is beat that damn rat and everything would be perfect.  _

"Kyou?  I think you were drifting off again?"  Tohru chided.  He blushed again and growled.

"I was not.  You're the one who zones out, not me!"  He insisted as he tugged her to the door of the dojo and let go of her hand to take off his shoes.

The riceball had to fight the urge to giggle at Kyou's behavior.  _For all his angry and tough exterior, he can be really cute sometimes.  She mused as she took off her shoes.  _

From inside the training room there was a loud thud followed by a rather amused laughter.

Kyou looked up, "I thought Master wasn't having any lessons today."

"That was what he had said."  It was not Tohru's voice that replied to him, but the annoyingly familiar smooth tones of his biggest rival, Yuki.

"Hello Miss Honda.  I am sorry that I had to leave you with that stupid cat all day."  He said as he moved up between Tohru and Kyou and slipped out of his shoes.  Tohru was about to defend Kyou, but the he beat her to it.

"Shut up you damn rat!"  Kyou yelled.  The Cat was about to continue on his tirade but another loud thud stopped him as he heard an unfamiliar female voice say, 

"Come on.  You'll need to do better than that if you wanna take me on!"  There was something almost overconfident about the voice, and it bothered him.  There was no verbal reply, but it was enough to get him moving.  He ran into the dojo with Yuki by his side, a coincidence I assure you, and paused to take in the scene.  A slightly familiar girl with golden blond hair was taking on his cousins, at the same time no less.  Haru and Kagura were both excellent fighters, they may have been armatures compared to Yuki and Kyou, but that was still better than anyone they could run into on the streets.  And yet both were being beaten back by this loan girl. No one seemed to notices his presence, or Yuki and Tohru for that matter.  Even his Master seemed to be completely engrossed in watching the fight.

Kyou had no idea what to do, his first instinct was to go help his cousins.  But at the same time if they were really in danger Kazuma would have stepped in, right?  Kyou glanced over at Yuki who seemed to be debating the same thing.  His eyes would go from the fight to Kazuma and back to the fight.  Kyou looked at his master for a long moment before turning his own attention back.  At this point Kagura and Haru seemed to have the girl on the defensive.  They were not giving her the chance to attack, but at the same time neither could make a direct hit.  The blond was blocking everything they threw at her, literally.  Suddenly she turned and started running for the far end of the dojo.

"Oh so now your gonna run away."  Kyou frowned.  That was Black Haru's voice, and that was never good.  He chased after her with Kagura hot on both their tails.

"Isn't someone going to stop them?"  Kyou heard Tohru whisper.

"No."  Yuki's voice was surprisingly cold.  The Cat spared a glance at his arch nemesis and saw a very displeased and frightening look on his face.  Yuki would enjoy watching his cousins catch the girl, who ever she was.  It was almost enough to make Kyou want to help her, just to spite the damn rat.  But he didn't, and as it turned out, he didn't need to.  Just as it looked like the girl had run out of room and had no where left to run she took two steps up the wall, spun around, and did a double kick that caught both of the other combatants in the side of the head.  As they fell, she landed softly on her feet and looked down at both of them.  

"How does it go?  Oh yea… you have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting."  She smiled as the two groaned on the floor.  Then she looked over to Kazuma, and finally she turned to look at the three new comers to the dojo.

Caitlin had no intention of introducing herself; she had already gotten far more involved that she had ever wanted to with these people.  So instead, she turned from the three and walked over to where she had put her shirt.  Slipping the sleeves over her arms, she turned to look at Kazuma.  "It appears we will have to finish this later, when there is less of an audience here."  

_Finish what?Kyou thought.  What the hell was going on here.  _

"Very well, I understand."  Kazuma replied with a nod.

"So I suppose then you think you are too good to fight us, to fight me."  Yuki was walking towards her.  "Or perhaps is it that you are just afraid?"  This got the girls attention, her head snapped around to the rat.

"What did you say?"  She glared.

"I do believe that I said you were a coward."  Yuki gave her a condescending smile.

"I am no such thing."  She growled.

"Yuki, please don't fight."  Tohru took a step forward, but Kyou stopped her. 

"Let him go Tohru, this is a matter of family to him.  And as much as he thinks he is better than the rest of us, he will still insist on standing up for his cousins."

"I heard that you stupid cat." Yuki glanced over his shoulder.  The girl tilted her head to the side and smiled a little while shaking her head.

"Ah, well I had thought you were the rat.  That makes sense now, you do so remind me of my brother."  The girl added in.  Tohru gasped, and Yuki and Kyou took the chance to get a better look at her.  That was why she had looked familiar.  She and Daniel were almost identical.  Her hair was longer and well she was female, but they had the same golden hair, fair complexion, and bright blue eyes. 

Yuki seemed momentarily stunned, now that he realized she was a Sohma, it made things more complicated.

"Why were you fighting my Cousins?"  His voice was slow.

"How the hell should I know, ask them, they're the ones who attacked me."  She shrugged.  "But fine Rat-boy, if you really want to pick a fight with me then I will humor you.  What's one more of you laid out on the floor."  This time it was the girls turn to give the condescending smile.

Whatever the rat may have been willing to forgive was all forgotten the second she started throwing insults, regardless of the fact that he threw them first by calling her a coward.  He almost responded by calling her stupid cat, but realized the error in his ways, even if Kyou was the only person who called him "rat-boy".  

"A cowardly child like you is hardly worth my time."  Yuki looked away in a gesture of boredom.

"Oh that's it, you're dead."  With that, the girl lunged.

"Kyou you have to stop them, please.  Someone could really get hurt."  Tohru begged.

"I… I don't think I can."  He muttered as he looked over at his master who still had not moved.

"Please Kyou, oh please."  Tohru looked like she might cry.  Kyou hated seeing her like that, he wondered for a moment if she realized she could probably get him to jump off a cliff if she looked at him with those eyes.  He nodded, determined in his resolve.

"Knock it off you damn rat."  He went running into the fight.  "Can't you see you're upsetting Tohru?"  

Yuki had the girl in corner; so to speak, she barely had time to block each one of his attacks.  But he had given her a chance.  He had let her try for a few shots and after dodging them, he decided to end the fight quickly.  The same way he would if he was fighting Kyou, only this time it did not end quite so hastily.  She was faster than Kyou and more agile.  She had ways of dodging and blocking that were nothing like what Kazuma had taught him.  There was an intense concentration in her eyes that shown almost like fire and it was taking all his concentration to combat it.  Hence why he didn't here Kyou yelling at him.  When the stupid cat decided to throw a punch in the middle of the fight however he did notice; and was surprised to see the girl jump back as Kyou tried to hit him.  Yuki dodged Kyou and kicked him in the side of the head.  _Clean, fast, and rather refreshing he thought.  "Stay out of this you stupid cat."  He glared down at the orange haired boy who made no move to reply, or even get up for that matter.  Two people however did reply.  At the same time Tohru yelled,_

"Yuki please stop!"  The blond haired girl growled at attacked again.

The rat barely had time to get out of the way of her foot before she threw another punch.  She had placed herself in between Kyou and him, almost like she was defending the annoying cat.  Yuki had wanted to honor Tohru's wishes and stop the fight.  He never liked seeing her upset, but at that very moment, he took a solid hit in the gut and stumbled back.  It was obvious that this was not a normal fight, and the blond was out for blood, his blood.  There was no way he could stop now.  _I can't remember the last time I was ever hit in a fight.  She'll pay for this, and for Haru and Kagura, and what ever she did to Master Kazuma.  _Yuki continued to dodge her attacks, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

Kyou glanced up from the ground.  Had he been imagining it or did Yuki's insults to him actually seem to anger the girl?  Kyou's head swam, but he was almost certain that she was defending him, placing herself in front of Yuki.  Why would she do something like that?  He watched the flurry of blows between the two.  One would attack the other dodge, then the other would attack, and it was going back and forth.  Kyou had never seen anyone give Yuki this much trouble in a fight.  Who was this girl?  It was then that the most amazing thing happened.  Yuki threw a kick that the girl used as momentum to throw him off balance.  And suddenly her foot was sailing towards him in a movement that was sure to connect, and sure to end the fight.

To Yuki it was if time itself slowed down for it.  The impending loss of the fight was ringing in his ears like a chorus of bells.  As his mind tried to make his body move fast enough to get out of the way, he knew there was nothing he could do.  Then suddenly there was a flash of white and gold, and the girl flew across the room and hit the wall with a painful sounding thud; she hit the ground unmoving and  the room was filled with a momentarily silence.  

If looks could kill then the look Daniel Sohma was giving his sister would have had her six feet under.  He spoke in a deathly cold voice.  "Caitlin Marilyn Sohma.  You are a disgrace to our family."  The Rat of the American line looked ready to crucify his sister and the others felt a cold shiver go down their spines.


	5. Author's Note

Hey'a guys. it was easier to do this that to fix one of the chapters. I just wanted to make a note that the upload features hate me, and that this is my first time working with fanfiction.net. For some reason, no matter what I do the chapters never look the same once they are uploaded. So I am truly sorry, and I hope you will all bare with me as I attempt to figure it all out.  
  
You're friendly author, Aiden Sadi 


	6. Chapter 4: Like Puss in Boots

[[Disclaimer:  As much as I would love to, I do not own Fruits Basket.  I do however own the American line.]]

Chapter 4:  Like Puss in Boots

Kat flew back and hit the wall with a rather painful sounding thud, then fell to the ground on her side.  She made no move to stand; actually, she made no movements at all, except for her breathing.  Tohru felt that at least that was a good sign.  Every ounce of her wanted to run over to the blond and find out if she was okay.  And yet the silence, the stillness in the room had her frozen as well.  _So this is Daniel's twin sister… How could he say something like that to her?  Is she even conscious?  Isn't someone going to help her?  Why am I standing here like this?_

"That kick would have landed had you not interfered."  Caitlin's voice was incredibly soft and somewhat… disappointed.  There was no anger to it, no frustration at her brother, just an overwhelming sense of defeat as she turned her now dull eyes up towards him.

"How can you even say something like that?  You're pathetic."  Daniel did not seem to be in the mood to be any kinder to his own flesh and blood.  "What is wrong with you?  Can you not even TRY to act like a human being for once in your damned life?  Are you too good to try to talk your way out of problems?  Why is it that you always ALWAYS resort to violence?  Don't you care that you are damaging the reputation of the rest of your family… of OUR father?"  Her only response was slowly closing her eyes.  "Don't you dare ignore me Katie!"

"I wasn't.  I don't suppose saying that it wasn't my fault would help?"  That was not quite the truth; the fight with Yuki did have a little to do with her… but the whole thing with Haru and Kagura… they were the ones who pick the fight that time.  _I tried so hard to stay out of the way… and this was why.  Because I knew, nothing good could ever come of it.  _

"Isn't that always the way of it… it's NEVER your fault.  You are so quick to blame everyone else if it gets you out of trouble.  Now get up and ask for the forgiveness of these good people and MAYBE I can convince father not to send you home."  Kat pushed herself up with one arm and winced at the pain of a few bruised ribs.  

"But Daniel…" Her voice was almost a whimper as she held her side.  "I really didn't start the fight with those two."  She looked over to where Haru was helping Kagura to her feet.  For a moment, it seemed as if Dani was considering what she had to say; but that was quickly seen as a misconception as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hauled her to her feet.  She made a small sound of pain that bleed into a growl as a ferocious look passed behind her eyes.  "Don't do this Dani; I am not in the mood to fight you right now."  In seconds, her appearance had changed from a wounded victim to a caged animal.  Now there was anger, now there was frustration, and now there was a challenge.  But Daniel just took a step back and slapped her across the face.

"I think, not in the condition to fight me would be a better way of putting it."  He said slowly.  "But then again I do owe you for the night of the concert."  He raised his hand again and she just stared at him.

"Hey, knock it off!  Leave her alone!"  Kyou yelled.  He was startled even by his own voice.  Daniel turned to face Kyou and let go of Caitlin's shirt, she in turn slumped back against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Look, this is none of your business.  So stay out of it."  He snapped.

"No you stay out of it.  She's obviously hurt and I swear if you so much as touch her again before she is well enough to fight back fairly, I'll kick your ass myself."  Kyou glared at him.

"You stupid cat, you couldn't win in a fight against a manikin; let alone someone of Daniel's skills.  So I think you should take his advice and keep your mouth shut, before I shut it for you."  Yuki added.  

"Go to hell you damn rat, both of you.  I'll take you both on."  Kyou took up a fighting stance and prepared to lunge at Yuki.

"That's enough!"  Kazuma had finally spoken, in truth some of the teens had forgotten he was even there, but two words were enough to quiet the masses.  He walked over and held out his hand to Kat, giving her that same smile that had caused her to agree to their match in the first place.  A smile that, now she realized said, "Don't be afraid.  I won't turn you away."  And yet all she could do was stare up into his eyes, a look of sad confusion in her own.  "Please allow me to explain."  He continued with out taking his eyes off her.  "Miss Kat agreed to spar with me merely to test her skill.  There was no danger to either one of us."  At that, he glanced at Haru and Kagura where they stood now with Yuki and Tohru.  "My students must have been worried that she was a threat to me, after all she is a new face here at Souma House.  So, as any good student would, they tried to come to my rescue."

"So wait, she wasn't attacking you?"  Kagura sounded surprised.  Kazuma just shook his head and edged his hand out a little further towards Caitlin.  Hesitantly, almost fearfully, she reached out and took it; letting Kazuma gently help her to her feet.  Nervously glancing at her brother, she then turned to the others.

"I'm sorry for the confusion.  I'm Caitlin, as I'm sure you already figured out.  I'm Dani's twin sister."  Kazuma held her arm carefully to help keep her upright, but it was Daniel he spoke to.  

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier young man, I'm Kazuma Souma.  I teach martial arts her at Souma House."

Daniel was probably more surprised than any of them.  He was ALWAYS right about his sister, she never did anything but get into trouble.  And now here were people standing up for her.  It was no surprise to him that the Cat would take her side, Kyou seemed ready to do anything that would put him on the opposite side of the line that Yuki was on.  Anything to make the rats mad, but did he have any idea who he was standing up for?  Had he somehow figured it out?  Dani doubted it, but Kazuma on the other hand, now he seemed to know more than he was letting on.  "Very well, in that case I will not ask you to apologize."  Dani said with a stone cold face to his sister.  She nodded,

"Alright then.  I'll let you be now Dani, I never meant to come between you and your new friends."  With that, she let go of Kazuma's arm and moved slowly towards the door. For a moment it seemed as if no one would stop her, but true to the riceball's nature Tohru ran forward. 

"Wait, Miss Caitlin."  She placed a hand on the blonds shoulder.  "You can stay too, you can be our friend."  She smiled.  Kat turned curious eyes towards her.

"That's alright.  I never planned to meet any of you.  As Dani pointed out, I tend to be nothing but trouble… so it's easier, in important situations like this, for me to stay out of everyone's way."

Daniel sighed, "Look Katie, I'm sorry okay.  Now you can stop being a child and make friends with the other Soumas, they are your family too after all.  I'm not going to stop you."  Kat glanced over her shoulder at her mirror.

"You never stopped me before.  I was the one who chose this life, not you."  She offered a small smile.

"Katie… I thought we talked about this.  You need to make friends."

"No I don't.  Everything is easier and better with out them."  She winked in an attempt to be amusing.  "After all, then the only people I have to worry about letting down are the ones in our family… and they're big enough."  She took another step but Tohru stopped her again.

"But everyone needs a friend."  Tohru's soft brown eyes met Kat's dull blue ones and they stayed that way for a moment.

"You're Tohru Honda aren't you?"  Kat said with a faint smile.  The riceball looked surprised.

"Uh- um- well yes, I am.  But I have already promised not to tell anyone your family's secret."  It sounded rehearsed; which by this time it really was.  Kat's smile widened a little bit.

"You really are a good person."  She slipped her arm out of Tohru's grip and stopped at the door to put her shoes back on, leaving Tohru to ponder the strange crypticness of the remark.

"Caitlin."  Daniel took a few steps towards his sister.  "Why do you act like this?"  He seemed somewhat desperate.  "You've been asked to stay.  Why hurt Miss. Honda's feelings?"  Kat took a long moment to look at him before shaking her head and walking towards the door.  Dani let out a growl of his own, so frustrated by his sister's behavior.  "Katie! Caitlin!  Damnit, sometimes I really think Marcus was right about you!"  He yelled.  That got her to stop, but only too look at him again.  This time there was a very wounded look in her eyes.

"That hurt Dani, that really hurt."  Turing, she walked out the door.

Tohru didn't know what to do, Haru and Kagura looked dazed and confused, Yuki and Dani were staring at each other in a silent conversation, and Kyou was looking at his Master as the elder Souma watched the girl leave.  As the wave of a blond braid disappeared from sight Kazuma turned eyes to his most loved student, a young man he really was honored to call his son.  _What should I do?  _He could see the question is the orange-haired boy's eyes.  Kazuma gave him a warm smile and nodded.

With Kazuma's unspoken reassurance, Kyou turned to glare at the two handsome young men that were the enemies of the Cat.  "I really hate you damn Rat's more than anything in the world."  And with that as his only comment, he stormed out the dojo's door.

"Kyou wait."  Kagura went to run after him, Tohru took a step as well.

"Let him go."  Kazuma said calmly.  "I don't think he needs to be here right now.  There is somewhere more important for him to be."  The girls looked at him oddly.

"But Master Kazuma?"  Kagura started.  

"Trust me Kagura."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "After all, I would think that after all my years of training you; I would know you all pretty well."  That seemed to sate the boar, and she nodded along with Tohru.  "Now then, may I invite you all into the living room for some tea?"  Kazuma was making his way over to the kitchen.  And though a little shocked from the current events, all the children followed.

Kyou ran down the path until he caught sight of the girl.  She moved slowly, obviously still hurting from the impact her brothers foot made, but she was trying not to show it.  There was something very familiar about her that Kyou couldn't place, he'd felt so ever since he saw her in the dojo fighting with Kagura and Haru.  As he opened his mouth to call out to her, he stopped, realizing he had no idea what to say.  He did not even know what the hell he was doing out here.  It was not like him to sympathize with people, especially girls.  But the fact that his Master seemed to like her, and the fact that the Rats seemed not to…  It was enough for him to justify his actions, at least temporarily.  "Hey, wait up, stop."  He yelled as he started moving again; she didn't seem to notice.  Kyou ran until he caught up with her and was now walking by her side.  "What are you deaf or something?"  He said in a sarcastically annoyed voice, his usual tone.

"Not in the slightest, I heard you perfectly well… I merely chose to ignore you."  Her voice was perfectly calm, almost distant.  Kyou was shocked for a moment.  After he had went through all the trouble, be it only with his own subconscious, to come out here and make sure she was okay.  SHE was ignoring HIM.

"Why the hell would you do a damn thing like that?  What the hell did I ever do to you?"  He shot back.

"Absolutely nothing," her voice never showed a single inflection.  "And I was hoping to keep it that way.  I never should have come here today." 

"And why not, shit, cause your brother says so."  Kyou was getting mad.  It made him angry to see anyone this passive to a Rat.

"No, like I said before, I chose what I do.  Not him."  

"Then why leave?"

"Cause I didn't wanna stay?"

"And why ignore me?"

"Cause I had no reason to listen?"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Because I don't want any friends!?"  She stopped and shouted back at him.  They both seemed equally surprised by her outburst.  But Kyou now had her staring at him and was strangely happy to note at least some change her in tone.  Anger was something he himself was plenty familiar with, so he was okay in dealing with it from her.

"Fine, besides, I never said I wanted to be your friend.  I just wanted to make sure that you were okay… you know, that nothing was broken or whatever.  My Master likes you and for what reason I don't know… but that's the only reason I came out here."  It sounded like a good enough reason to him, and since he had not yet come up with one of his own it worked well enough.

"In that case… yea, I'm fine.  Nothing a warm bath and a little rest won't cure.  If this is the worst injury I get while I'm here I'll be thankful."  She looked away as she said it and Kyou could not help but think there was some sort of hidden meaning in her words.  And yet as he stood there looking at the ground, and she stared off into the distance of Souma House, neither one started to move again.  There was just a steadily growing silence that seemed to envelop them both, neither wanting to be the next to speak.

"So… why'd you stand up for me back there?"  Kat finally asked softly, almost under her breath, as she shuffled a foot on the ground.

"Well… I… what I mean is..."  Kyou stumbled over the question that he wasn't really sure how to answer.  _Come on you moron, you sound like an idiot.  _He mentally told himself.  "I don't really know… I mean I just hate those damn rats so much."  He finally spit out.  _Now THAT made me sound like an idiot.  God I don't even know why I care.  She's gonna laugh at me.  _But no laugh came, instead she merely nodded a little.

"I can understand that, you are after all the Cat from the Zodiac.  It makes sense; I guess you could call it fate really."  She replied still not looking at him, but Kyou was now looking at her.  He had forgotten how obvious Yuki had made it, forgotten that his 'secret' was out.   _That's_ right… I'm the hated Cat…  What will you do now?  _He wondered.  __Has she been trained to hate the Cat too?  I heard Tohru and Kahlan talking the night of their concert… he said something about not being able to talk about it.  _

"Yea well.  I am what I am, it's not like I chose to be the Cat."  Kyou said smugly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.  _I should have known better, I should have known that even after I helped her she wouldn't bother with me._

"It's not really fair is it?"  Caitlin had started talking again, and Kyou froze to listen.  "I mean… the way the Cat's treated.  Outcast from both family and society, never a chance to get ahead, because from the moment you're born you're marked."  The orange-haired boy turned around to see that she was giving him a faint smile now.

"Because everyone knows that the Cat is the most cursed of all the members of the Zodiac.  Your family, your friends, anyone who even associates with you has to deal with the same cruel judgment."  He added.  "And in the end they always blame you for it."

"As if you were able to change the fact that you were born cursed.  As if it's your fault that everyone hates you."  

"But they say they care, no matter what you are, that they still want to be your friend."

"They claim to love you, but really, to them it's only words.  It's easy to say things like that when you can close your eyes and pretend you're talking about someone else.

Kyou nodded.  "It's a real shitty deal if you ask me."

Caitlin returned the nod.  "Yea, yea it is.  And all the while, the only solace that you have is the fact that in the end, you can blame the rat.  It was the Rat's fault then that you were outcast in the first place, and it's the Rat's fault now that you will never be more than a burden to your family."

The Cat sighed, "you know… You asked me why I stood up for you; but the truth is, I really don't know.  It's just that I couldn't stand to watch that damn brother of yours beat you up so unfairly.  Maybe it was just because he's the rat, and I really will do anything to pit myself against him for it."  He shrugged.  "But really I don't know… and my Master didn't send me out here.  I did that all on my own too, but I don't know why I did that either."  They stared at each other for a moment.  "I was wondering though…  Maybe my eyes were just seeing things, but it kind'a looked like you were standing up for me back there too."  

Kat blinked and looked at the ground brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  "Yea well, we have to stick together right?"  Kyou looked confused, no one ever said he was the most observant person around.  Why would she want to stick up for him?  Even after admitting at how anyone who helped that Cat would only suffer for it.

"Huh?"  He raised an eyebrow.  Kat gave him a strange look that bloomed into a smile.

"You really haven't guessed yet have you?"  Kyou just kept looking at her.  With an amused sigh, she held out her hand.  "How bout we start over?  A clean slate and new introductions.  My name is Caitlin Sohma, but my family calls me Kat, except of course for my brother and father, they call me Katie.  I'm the Cat from the Zodiac as well; you're twin star I guess you could say."

To Kyou the girl may as well have been speaking French, because no matter how his mind turned the words around, it still did not seem to register.  He kept thinking of all the stories people used to say about the Cat and for some reason he could not see her fitting any of them.  "What?"  It was the only word his mouth could form.  He kept thinking that maybe he heard her wrong, but deep down he knew he hadn't.

"I'm the Cat.  Just like you."  She seemed willing enough to humor him though.

"I… I don't understand."  Kyou turned his gaze to the ground at the disappointed face she was wearing.

"I…"  She never got to finish because her brother chose that moment to walk out of the dojo and call her name.  Glancing back down the path, she knew that he was probably headed for the bend at that moment and would walk up to them soon.  And really, she had no desire to see him right then.  Kyou watched her as she waited for her brother and saw how conquered she looked.

"Come on.  This way."  He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her off to the side.  He was getting really tired of his own spontaneous actions, but at least he had a real excuse now.  As she said, they had to stick up for each other, right?  _And yet, how could SHE be the Cat?  The cat was supposed to be a failure, not good at anything.  Not an honorable, talented, and amazing girl. Not only was she the lead singer of a popular band… but…  He remembered her fight with Yuki, she was right; if her brother had not interfered, she would have hit the other rat.  Kyou was not sure he would know what to do if he ever saw that damn Yuki fall to another, but now… knowing that other was the rat's fated enemy…  She very well could have done something that Kyou himself had never been able to do, and yet he could not resent her for it.  He realized, as he pulled her along behind the dojo and down a small dirt path, that here was someone who actually had a chance at understanding him.  And yet, did he really want her too?_

"Um… excuse me?"  Her voice was soft, but she made no protest at being dragged along.

"What?"  Kyou kept his tone surly; he had no intention of giving this fool girl the wrong impression.  Cat or not, she was still just a girl.

"Where are we going?"  Kyou stopped so suddenly that she bumped into him.

"Oh… um…."  He let her go and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay really… I mean, I appreciate the help and all.  Was it that obvious that I didn't want to see Dani?"

"Yes, and I didn't wanna see him either.  That damn Yuki was probably with him."  Kyou sighed, "And I thought I had it bad with one rat."

"Yea, I think two is definitely two too many."  She smiled.  Kyou turned to her and nodded, finding him-self smiling slightly as well.  _She really does have a nice smile, he mused.  _The kind that says she's someone who isn't afraid of anything.  I see why Master likes her. __

_ "You know, and I don't wanna seem rude, but I don't know your name."  She was still smiling, obviously a little amused by his slight nervousness._

"Oh… uh… well… I'm Kyou, Kyou Souma."  

"Well then Kyou, it's a pleasure to meet you." She reached down and took his hand in hers giving it a friendly shake before letting go.

"You too Kat, it is Kat right?"

"Yea.  It used to be Kitten when I was younger.  But then I grew up, and according to my relatives turned into a "vicious little cat," so the name stuck."  

"I can see that.  And since you are the cat, it makes sense too I guess."

She nodded, "yea, I guess it does."  Stuffing her hands back into her pockets, she looked around.  "So where was it that we were going?"  

"Oh… um… just some place I used to go to hide out when I was younger.  If that's okay… I mean how are you for a short climb, I can help if you need it."  _Why am I being so nice to her?  This isn't like me at all.  _

"I think I can manage."  She said with a smile.  "So, lead the way."  She gestured with her arm.  

Kyou started walking again, this time slower and at a more relaxed pace.  After a few minutes, the path ended at the edge of the backyard of a small house, up on a hill, secluded from everything.  "This way."  He walked over to a tree that bordered the side and started to climb it, half way up he glanced back down to make sure the other Cat was making out okay.  And although a little slow in her movements, she seemed to be managing.  He gave her a hand with the jump from tree to roof, and soon they were sitting by the chimney looking out over the Main House. 

"Won't the owners get mad?"  Kat glanced over at him.

"Nope, no one lives her anymore.  It used to be a mom and her kid, but then the mother died and the kid went to live with someone else.  Since then, the place has remained empty."  Kyou did not look over, but he did not really need to.  He saw her nod from the corner of his eye, then she too let her gaze wander out over the complex.

"You're Master's a nice guy."  Caitlin commented.

"Yea.  Master is the best there is.  He and I have always been really close, when everyone else turned away from me because of what I was, Master stayed by my side.  We'll be looking at the world from a higher place, he used to say.  I never understood that when I was little.  I always thought he meant that the dojo was really high up… but now, I see what he was really saying."  Kyou had developed a genuine smile, the kind he only had when he was talking about his Master.

"It takes a lot to be able to see people for who, not what, they truly are.  He gets my respect for that."  She sighed, "now that I think about it.  I have a feeling he knew what I was the whole time, and that only made him try harder to who I was."

"What that you were the Cat?  Yea that sounds like Master all right.  He's the smartest man I've ever met, and the greatest fighter.  I bet he could wipe the floor with those Rats."  Kat laughed in response.

"Oh god and how would I love to see that.  Dani always needs to be taken down a few notches, and from the looks of it… that Yuki does too."

"That damn Yuki."  Kyou punched his own fist.  "I swear one day I'm gonna beat him."

"Of course you will."  Her answer was so simple that Kyou couldn't help but just stare at her.

"Really?  How do you know?"  She seemed so sure of it; Kyou's feline curiosity got the better of him.

"Because we're destined to beat the Rat.  At least I think we are.  I've beaten my brother before. You'll see Kyou, I know it sounds repetitive, but the more you train the better you'll get.  And one day Yuki will stop training and eventually you'll get better than him."

"Yea, you're right."  Kyou nodded.  "You almost took him down, you know?"

"Yea, but Dani got in the way.  He always does that.  Not that it surprises me… I guess the rats need to stick together too."

"But… I mean… I've never seen anyone get even as far as you did.  How did you get so good?"

"Practice."  She shrugged.  "I guess…  I've studied three different kinds of martial arts, the same three as my brother, I've also been doing dance and gymnastics since I was a little girl.  Once I realized that no conventional means were going to defeat Dani… I started mixing styles.  Then I added aspects from the gymnastics and dance.  And once I was done I had a style all my own that was so unpredictable that I even could catch Dani off guard."  This time it was Kat who was smiling.  "You know… if there is one thing I've figured out it's that the rat is no better than the cat.  We just have to work harder at it.  But I think we're better off for that in the end, don't you?  Doesn't that mean that when we do win, we'll appreciate it more?  Cause we'll know that no matter how naturally their talents come… we worked for this."

Kyou was left thoughtful; no one had ever put it like that before.  Then again, no one had ever even dreamed that the Cat was equal to the Rat, not even him.  It was common knowledge in the Souma family.  The Rat was the best at everything, and the Cat was nothing more than a monster.  _A monster…  _Kyou reflexively glanced at his new friend's wrist, to look for an almost too familiar string of beads.  When he saw that both of her wrists were empty, he couldn't help but look confused.  "Where are your beads?"  He knew it was random, but it didn't make sense.  _Is there another charm for the American line?  He started looking for other jewelry._

"My what?"

"You're beads…"  He was still looking at her.  "Is there some other thing you use?"  Finally, he looked up and met her confused and humored eyes.

"What are you talking about Kyou?"  She was smiling.

"You're—"  He paused and held up his own wrist.  "Beads…"

"They're very nice Kyou… I like the white and black look, it suits you."  

_She is humoring me again; does she really have no idea what I'm talking about?  "No, that's not it."  He threw up his arms in a show of frustration.  "Theses beads have been passed down through the history of the family.  The Cat always wears them, I've had them for as long as I can remember."_

"Well that explains why I don't have them; I don't think the ancestors planned for two Cats."  

Kyou fought the urge to throttle the girl.  "Alright… so let's take it from here instead."  He sighed.  "The cats, we, have two forms… right?"  He looked at her quite seriously.

"Yes, that's correct."  She on the other hand had developed a much more defensive appearance.

"Well these beads are magical or something I guess, I never asked how they worked, but they keep me from transforming into the Zodiac Cat's true form."  He received a blink in response, followed by confusion.

"Wow.  Now that must be great."

"So you don't have something like that?"  Kyou tilted his head to the side.

"No, no I don't.  I never did."

"So then how do you do it?  Or do you only have the one form?"

"I have both of them, but it's up to me to control which form I change into.  It took a long time for me to lean to keep the Cat locked up.  And sometimes, there really is nothing I can do."

"So you can control it then?"  She nodded.  "How?"  Kyou leaned forward. "Please tell me, teach me."

Kat sighed this time, "I don't know.  I mean it's like controlling anything your body does.  You just will it not to happen.  As long as I don't get hugged by a boy I'm usually okay.  And even then as long as my emotional state is relatively calm I can handle it.  But with my… lack… of interaction with people, it isn't often a problem."  She almost stopped there, but Kyou looked so… desperate… to figure this out that she could not.  "It's anger, pain, hate…. Things like that that can bring the Cat out in it's true form.  So unless someone really tries to make me mad, they don't need to worry about it."

"Has that ever happened?"  Kyou shifted a little so he didn't have to strain his head to look at her.

"What?  Me changing into the Cat?  Yea, it's happened, but never in front of anyone outside the family.  When I was younger, my brother could do it.  He could make me angry enough that I would loose control.  But as I got older I learned in many ways that what he used to say that made me mad, wasn't really true.  That helped, and my Dad.  My father was always there for me, telling me that I shouldn't listen to what my brother said… that he was only trying to make me upset.  So I got better at keeping the Cat at bay and after a particularly violent encounter with it, my brother stopped pestering me.  It worked out okay in the end."  

"So it was that damn rat that did it."  Kyou growled.  "I hate rats."  He was rewarded with a smile and a laugh from his companion.

"Yea for the most part, there were only a few others that could bring out the Cat, and that was rare, and usually on purpose."

"Who were they?"    Kyou didn't hesitate to ask.  There was a long pause, as she seemed to contemplate answering him.

"Well, just Marcus for the most part."  Kat had grown quieter.

"That's the second time today that I've heard that name… Who is he?"

Kat sighed and turned away to lean back against the roof.  "Marcus Sohma was the last true head of the family."

Daniel glanced out the door of the dojo again; it was probably the hundredth time he'd done the same thing.  "Are you really worried about your sister?"  Haru said quietly as he glanced down at his nails in a bored fashion, he had gone back to White Haru after the fight with Kat had ended.

"Not so much my sister, as anyone who happens to run into her while she's this pissed off."  Dani commented with out looking at him.

"She didn't seem that angry to me."  Kagura added in.  

"Yes, I must say, if that is angry for her I would love to see calm.  It must be ten times better than that stupid cat.  He's always yelling, screaming, and threatening to kick my ass."  Yuki took a sip of tea.

"Well Katie is more like that when she's just around the family, but not around people.  When she's around strangers she tends to be really quiet until they piss her off, then she blows up."  Dani made a hand gesture to amplify his point.

"She just seems very sad to me."  Tohru added.

"Don't waste your time worrying about my way ward sister Miss. Honda."  Daniel offered her a charming smile.  "Someone as sweet and kind as you would be trampled all over by Katie's harsh words."  Tohru colored a little at the smile he was giving her.  

"Well, maybe, but still… I would like to be her friend.  Maybe next time I see her we can talk."

Dani shook his head but still smiled, "ah Miss Honda.  I do hope the Souma's appreciate how wonderful you are."  He reached out and took her hand.  "You are a very special young woman."

Yuki inched himself closer to Tohru.  "I can assure you Daniel, that we are very appreciative of her."

Kazuma smiled at Yuki's showing of jealousy.  He wondered if the poor girl realized just how much Yuki cared for her.

"Well that's good."  Daniel said as he let go of Tohru and looked back out the door, for the one hundred and first time.

"May I ask you a question Daniel?"  Kazuma lifted the tea cup to his lips and watched the blond over the rim.

"Of course Mr. Kazuma.  What can I do for you?"  It seemed to distract him from the door for a moment.

"You seemed to truly upset Ms. Kat when you mentioned a man named Marcus.  Why did that bother her so much?"

"Well," Dani folded his hands in his lap.  "Marcus was the old head of the family.  Or maybe I should say the real Head; you know the one who was cursed to die and all that.  Well that's where he is now, he died six years ago and my father took over."

"I see,"  Kazuma set the cup down as an indication for the boy to continue.

"Katie and Marcus didn't get along too well…  actually they didn't get along at all.  Marcus wanted Katie dead from the moment she was born, but our parents wouldn't hear a bit of it and protected her."

"That's so horrible," Tohru cut in.  "Now wonder she's so sad.  But why would he want her dead?"  Tohru looked appalled.

"Well Miss Honda that would be on account of the fact that my sister is the Cat."  Daniel watched the faces of his new friends as suddenly many things made more sense.

"That explains a lot."  Yuki added, "I had wondered why she would defend that stupid Kyou.  I suppose that was also why he defended her, but how did he find out."  Yuki mused to himself more than anyone else.

"Somehow I do not think my student was any more aware that Kat was the Cat from the Zodiac than any of you were."  Kazuma took another sip from his tea.  "But let us not interrupt young Daniel.  Please do continue your story."  

Dani shrugged, "there's not much more to it.  When Marcus realized that he couldn't have Katie dead, he just decided to make her life as miserable as possible.  So that's pretty much it.  Our father is in charge now and he won't let anyone treat Katie any differently because she's the Cat.  I guess you could say she's been accepted into the family, sort of.  Most of the other members of the Zodiac don't really care; I mean the all liked her in the first place, so nothing really changed."  He looked back out the door… number one hundred and two.  Tohru smiled,

"I have an idea Daniel.  How about we all help you find your sister."  

"And Kyou."  Kagura added, now she looked a little more worried than before.  Tohru nodded,

"yes and Kyou."

"You really wouldn't mind?"  Dani smiled.

"Of course not, I would be more than happy to help."  Tohru jumped to her feet.  "Let's go."  She punched a fist into the air to show her determination.  Daniel stood and bowed to her.

"You have my thanks Miss Honda.  May I be so blessed someday as to have someone as wonderful as you."  He shot a glance at Yuki and smiled, Yuki glared back.

After a few moments of planning, the group separated.  Haru mentioned that he and Kagura were expected back at her mother's house soon, but that they could look on the way.  Yuki, who had originally planned to go with Tohru, was convinced to go with Dani… since, as the riceball pointed out, she wasn't so sure that the Cat's would come out of hiding for the Rat.  And when she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, he had no choice but to comply.  Kazuma had pointed out that he would stay at the dojo incase they returned.  And with all said and done, they all went their separate ways.

"So you had a hard time with this Marcus guy?"  Kyou leaned back and relaxed as well.

"You could say that, really, from what I've heard he was a lot like your Akito."  Caitlin replied.

"He's not MY Akito.  He may be the Head of the Family, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with it."  He snarled.

"Okay okay, I know, relax I meant nothing by it.  That's true, I mean since he HAS outcast you from the family it's okay that you don't listen to him."

"Yea."

"So what are your cousins like?  I mean the two I was fighting… I don't even think I got their names."

Kyou laughed, "I gotta say that was funny first.  But no, um… the girl was Kagura and the boy was Hatsuharu.  The boar and the cow, just incase you were curious."

"I was a little, in admittance."  She folded her arms around her knees and leaned against the chimney.  "And your master taught all of them?"

"Yup, Master teaches just about everybody that wants to learn.  At least all the Souma's."  
"That's cool, we don't have anyone like that at our house.  I've trained under at least a half dozen different people back home, the last one dropped me when I got better than he was.  Which I guess is understandable, I mean what more can you teach someone who knows as much as you do.  But your Master, I think I could learn something from him.  Which reminds me, I have to finish that match with him."

"Oh… why were you two fighting anyway?  He said it was cause he wanted to see how good you were.  Is that true?"

"More or less I suppose.  What had really happened was that we made a deal that who ever won the match would get what they wanted."

"What they wanted?"  Kyou cocked his head.

"Yea, he wanted me to train with him and I wanted him to leave me alone."  She smiled.

"Do you still want him to leave you alone?"  Kyou mused.

"Nah, he's a cool guy.  I'll train with him, but I still want to see how tough of a fight it will be."

"I guess that's fair.  When you two do fight again, can I watch?"  

"Sure I suppose so.  Why?  You wanna see him wipe the floor with me too?"  She laughed when she saw how embarrassed Kyou looked.

"No… I mean… I just… Ah never mind.  Forget it."  Kyou rubbed the back of his head.  This only made her laugh harder, and when Kyou saw her laughing, he could not help but follow suit.

So that's how they were, both smiling and laughing when Tohru climbed up the tree and made a rather graceless leap to the roof.  Both Cat's turned their heads towards the new comer.

"I knew I would find you eventually."  Tohru smiled and clasped her hands in front of her.

"How did you find us?"  Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

Tohru gave the girl a genuine smile. "Well if there is one thing I have learned to do, it's find Kyou.  All you ever need to do is go the highest place around and there he is it's usually a rooftop."  Kat laughed and Kyou looked even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier Miss Tohru."  Caitlin smiled at the other girl.

"Oh it's okay it's okay,"  Tohru started making elaborate hand movements and shaking her head.  "Don't worry about it.  I actually came to find you to tell you that your brother was looking for you.  I think, no matter what he says that he's worried about you."  She started walking across the roof towards them.  "And Kagura I know is worried about Kyou. But then again that doesn't come as much of a surprise.  I mean she cares about him so much that—"  Tohru was cut off by her own feet as they became entwined with each other and she stumbled a little before letting out a cry as her body fell backward towards the edge of the roof.

"TOHRU!!"  

"MISS TOHRU"

The two cat's shouted in unison as they both lunged for their falling comrade.  Kyou, with longer legs, reached her first and grabbed onto her as they both went toppling.  Their was a "poof" of orange and Kyou realized what he'd done.  _Shit, I can't help like this._  He only had time for one thought as he felt the riceball's feet slip from the edge.  

He saw the shadow more than anything else as he was surrounded by white.  Then, there was only the impact, which he barely felt, being that Tohru was under him and cushioning his fall.  There was a moment of silence before he heard the riceball shouting, "Oh my god are you okay."  He wanted to shoot back at her that of course he was okay, SHE was the one who hit the ground.  But he never got the chance because as he jumped off Tohru's lap he noticed that they were not alone in this.  Kat still had her arms around Tohru and was lying on the ground with the other girl on top of her.  "Caitlin, Caitlin, please don't die."  Tohru shouted more.  To their surprise, all the other cat did was laugh.

"Relax Miss Tohru, I'm fine."  She let her arms unwind back down to her sides.

"Are you sure?  Do you need a Doctor?  Kyou should we call Hatori?"  Tohru looked near panic, as she did rather often.

"I'm not hurt that badly, just my shoulder and that can be fixed with out the aid of a Doctor… but Miss Tohru, there is one thing that you could do."  Tohru's eyes widened.  Kyou watched the two girls in shock, still trying to comprehend why Caitlin had jumped off after them.

"What, I'll do anything, you saved my life."  There was a grave seriousness to her voice.

"I wouldn't go quite that far… but, could you please get off me."  She laughed again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, please please forgive me.  How stupid of me not to notice.  I'm such an idiot.  I—"

"Miss Tohru… I said it was okay."  Kat cut her off as the other girl got to her feet.  There was another poof and Kyou was back to normal, well except for being naked and bright red.  Tohru turned her back and held Kyou's clothes up as Kat closed her eyes and giggled more.  After a few moments, Kyou's spoke.  

"You can look now, I'm dressed again."  Both girls noted this was true, although Kyou had his back to them now.  Kat groaned as she got to her feel slowly and looked at her dislocated shoulder.  She was about to ask Kyou if he knew how to put it back, when Yuki and Dani rounded the corner… both out of breath and looking terribly worried.

"Miss Honda?  What happened?  Are you alright?"  Yuki said in between breaths.

"Yea, what's going on?"  Dani added.

"Yes, I'm okay.  I fell off the roof but Miss Caitlin and Kyou saved me."  Tohru looked a little humiliated herself.

"What were you doing on a roof?"  Daniel seemed confused.

"I was looking for Kyou."  Tohru replied.  Yuki turned to glare at Kyou and noticed that the Cat's shirt was inside out; he decided not to comment on this until later.

"Stupid Cat, putting Miss Honda's life in danger like that."  The rat's glare became harsher.

"Listen you damn rat, this had nothing to do with me so don't you dare blame me for it.  Where the hell were you when Tohru needed help, huh?"  Kyou raised a fist to Yuki.

"Katie."  Dani's voice cut in.  "You're hurt.  What happened?"  Daniel walked over to his sister, a look of honest concern in his eyes.

"Nothing much really.  When Tohru fell, I jumped after her and took the weight of the fall.  I guess I landed on my shoulder.  Can you fix it for me?"  Daniel nodded and took a better look at her arm, just to make sure it was not broken.

"So it was actually you who saved Miss Honda?"  Yuki walked over.  He snorted, "and here Kyou was taking all the credit."  

"Oh no, Kyou tried."  Tohru added in, "but he turned into a cat and Miss Caitlin caught us both."  Kat nodded, Kyou still had his back to the group and this time crossed his arms.  Yuki grinned,

"ah… I see now.  So Kyou… how does it feel to owe your life to a girl?"

"Shut up you damn rat."  Kyou yelled, he was about to continue but a growl from Kat quieted everyone and Kyou turned to see that Daniel had just reset her shoulder.  

"You need to lay off that for a bit, okay Katie.  Please, no fighting, it will only make your shoulder worse."  It was almost as if the Rat was a different person now, so kind and caring, Tohru could hardly believe that this was the same boy who had beat up his sister earlier.

"You know I'll do my best."  Caitlin smiled in return.  

"Why don't we head back to the dojo?"  Yuki smiled at all of them.  "We can wait there until your father his done meeting with Akito."  He was mostly speaking to Daniel.

"I think it sounds like a good idea.  Katie, can we expect you and Kyou to return with us?"  

She nodded, "I'll go… Kyou, what about you?"  She spoke to the back of his head.

"Yea fine, whatever."  As he stalked back towards the dojo, leaving the others behind.  Yuki nodded and offered his arm to Tohru.

"Miss Honda?"  With a smile, she took his arm and allowed him to lead her back, still a little shaken up from everything that had happened.

"Come on Katie."  Daniel smiled as he turned to follow.  She gave a small nod and walked next to him.

"I think I made him mad."  She said quietly.

"Who?  Yuki?"  Dani sighed, "Nah he knows it wasn't your fault."

"No, actually I was referring to Kyou."  She went to stuff her hands in her pockets and winced, settling for only the one hand she looked ahead of her as she walked.

"Well, if you want my opinion… If Kyou is anything like you then he probably hates accepting the fact that someone helped him."  Katie smiled at her brother.

"Yea, I guess that's true."

"You like him don't you."

She raised an eyebrow, "well he is the cat, so naturally I'll like him more than I like you."  She smiled.

"Of course, that's exactly what I meant."  Dani's tone was sarcastic, but there was a smile on his face.

They reached the dojo shortly after the others and were surprised by the general silence of the place.  As they took off their shoes and walked in they saw that everyone except Haru and Kagura were there.  Yuki, Tohru and Kyou were talking quietly and occasionally glancing in the direction of another pair.  Kazuma was talking to a new man, well new to everyone else.  The man's long black hair was tied back into a pony tail over a long dark blue coat.  Kat and Dani knew the man, their cousin, and knew that the outfit underneath would be the same dark blue as the coat, the same dark blue as his eyes.  

Wei Lee Sohma was one of the oldest members of the Zodiac over in America.  He handled most of the more formal business, especially the law firm that the family owned.  He had also been Marcus's best friend and "second" when the Head of the Family had been alive.  It was a known fact that Lee and Alexander did not get along too well, then again anyone would me mad at the person who took their job away.  Wei Lee, the Boar, had expected to take over for Marcus in the end.  But it was decided by the family that Alexander would do the job better, much to Lee's dismay.

Wei turned as they entered and gave them both a dark smile, then again nothing he did was ever light… it was always dark.  

"Good afternoon Lee,"  Kat was the first to speak as she gave the other man a deep bow.

"Why thank you Kitten."  Wei moved over to them, "and good afternoon to you as well.  And you too Daniel.  How fair's your father's meeting?"  Lee's voice was soft in a slightly mysterious way.

"Not bad I would assume."  Dani said coldly.  "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Lee?"  

"Well you did call me."  He added with a smile as he looked at Caitlin.  "You're dear brother was worried that you had wondered off again and bade me to look for you if you did not return to the house.  And who am I to refuse the summons of the son of the Head of the Family."  There was a deep seeded resentment to the words.

"I see."  Was Kat's only response along with a nod.  "Well I'm sorry to make you come out here on my account, but since I am found I suppose there is no need for anyone to worry."  She was speaking formally.

"Hey buddy, how bout introducing yourself."  Kyou spoke up.  Lee turned to him,

"How rude of me, of course young man. I am Wei Lee Sohma."  Kyou glared at him, but Lee only smiled and turned his attention back to his two cousins.

"Well I suppose we should be heading home then, shouldn't we Kitten?"  Kat seemed pensive for a moment.

"Actually I was invited to stay here for a little while… you know make new friends.  Dani is always telling me I need to."

"He is isn't he."  Lee added.  "Very well then, I shall have to tell your sweet little sisters that you will not be home until later and that I was left in charge of them while your Uncle Charles was out."  Kat blinked.

"What?"

"Well you see, Charles needed someone to watch the girls, and I know how much they love you babysitting them.  So I though I would bring you home, but it's alright.  You stay here and make your friends… I can keep the little ones out of trouble."

"No that's alright."  Kat said quickly.  "I'll watch them."  She seemed more nervous than she should have.

"Do you need help?  Daniel asked, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"No, you stay here and have a good time.  I can take care of Maryanne and Regene."  She smiled weakly to him.

"Are you sure?"  He looked her strait in the eyes.

"I said so didn't I, you damn rat."  She smiled.

"Yea, right."  Daniel glanced at Lee.  "I'll see you later tonight when Father and I get home."

Lee nodded, "yes.  See you then."  He turned, "it was a pleasure meeting all of you."  Kazuma, Yuki, and Tohru nodded… Kyou just intensified his glare and walked over to Kat.

"You take care of yourself."  He added with a serious look.  She paused for a moment then, to everyone's surprise, took a step forward and gave Kyou a hug.  

"You too."  She whispered in his ear before stepping back to stand with Lee, who had raised an eyebrow at her.  "It was nice meeting you guys.  I hope to see you all again.  And Tohru, perhaps you should stay away from rooftops for a while."

Tohru smiled, "don't worry, I will.  And it was nice meeting you too.  If you ever need anything just come over to Shigure's house and see us."

Kat nodded, "sure.  Hey that's what friends are for, right?"

Tohru grinned and nodded back.  "You bet!"

"Well good bye everyone."  Lee added with a wave.  Placing an arm around Kat's shoulders he led her to the exit, she made no protest to him, despite the pain in her still wounded shoulder.

There was a period of silence as the people in the dojo watched Kat and Wei leave.  "Well I should get back and check on my father."  Daniel said as he turned around.  "Take care of yourselves, and I hope to see you all tomorrow."  He glanced at Tohru, "Isa did get a hold of you guy's right?"

"Yes, she invited us all over.  And I know that at least Shigure, Yuki and I will be there."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it.  What about you Kyou?  Will you be attending?"

"Yea, I'll be there.  Even if it's only to keep those two dogs from trying to take over the world."  Daniel nodded, waved, and walked out the door.

As he walked back towards the Main house where his father was he could still hear the voices of his new friends.  Yuki was picking on Kyou about the hug and Tohru was trying to stop them from fighting.  It was a nice sound, the sound of friendship and family.  He could only hope that all of his cousins could be that happy one day.

A/N:

Hey guys… sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked it.  I know you were all eager to meet Kat, since most (if not all) had figured out who she was by now.  I am not sure how often I will update, though I am going to try for once a week, I think that will work ok.  But I think I'll also wait for a few reviews first, since then I know how I'm doing, and that people want me to continue.  And thank you all very much for reviewing, it helps a lot to hear from you all.

*Kanayuki- Don't worry, you'll get to see lots of Isa and Gure in the next chapter.  I will be focusing in a lot on them, as well as Yuki and Tohru and Daniel.  

*Crystle- Thanks for keeping up with me, I will definitely do the same for you.  And I hope this was a bit less of a cliffhanger for you.  Oh, I know you told me to tell you when I updated again, but I didn't know how you wanted me to do that, so I'm sorry.

*Setkatsu – As far as the language things goes… I've watched enough Anime's where they wave the whole language clause.  So I figured it would be okay.  And thanks for the review, if you have any more questions feel free to ask.

Added A/N:  I love you all very much… but make more people read.  I looking for at least 5 review for each chapter.  *hugs*


	7. Chapter 5: Between Myself and My Reflect...

[[Disclaimer:  I don't own Fruits Basket… so don't sue me.]]

A/N:  As I am sure you all kind of noticed the style of my writing changes from time to time… really it all depends on what kind of a mood I am in.  Sorry if that bothers you… I can't help it.  There are a few of my comments in ()  I don't know why I put them there, though a couple are relevant and it doesn't take anything from the story so I guess it's okay.  Well I'll talk to you all after the chapter…  onto the story.

Chapter 5:  Between Myself and My Reflection

"Hurry up you stupid cat, you're going to make us late."  Yuki paused in front of Kyou's door on his way downstairs.  

"How the hell can we be late if we're being picked up you damn rat."  Kyou shot back as he tugged the black shirt over his head.  Isabella had called last night and told Shigure that she would be coming to pick them up around noon.  Something about, that way, he did not have to bother Hatori for a ride.

"Quite easily if you are left to your own devices."  Yuki retorted, as he continued walking, never bothering to listen to Kyou's muttered curses aimed at him.  

Not even bothering to look in the mirror, Kyou stomped out the door and followed Yuki.  Intent on making sure that the rat had heard what he said.  "Listen up, I'm tired of your holier than thou attitude and I'm going to put you in your place right here!"  The cat exclaimed as he jumped down the last few stairs landing next to a rather bored looking Yuki.

"In you're dreams maybe."  Yuki glanced around the room in a show of tedium. 

"Oh that's it-"

"Oh good morning Kyou."  Came Tohru's pleasant voice from the kitchen.  The orange haired boy stopped what he was doing and turned in her direction with a scowl on his face.

"Whatever."  He replied stalking towards the front door.  _Tohru will only get upset if I fight with that damn Yuki… and she's had enough stress for a little while._

"Kyou?"  The riceball sounded concerned enough that Kyou turned back to her. "Is everything okay?  I.. I mean.. it's just that…  well you weren't around for breakfast this morning and well…  I… you know… I was just a little worried." She looked at her feet.  Kyou sighed, _why does she always do this… it's never her fault.  She worries about everyone else way too much._

"Look, don't worry about it okay… nothing is wrong… I just woke up a little earlier than usual and decided to go for a run… okay."  He forced a small smile.

"Oh… well okay then."  Tohru beamed at him, as if all had suddenly been forgotten… and Kyou found that he didn't have to force the smile quite so much.

Yuki shot Kyou a glare and walked over to Tohru taking her hand, whole heartedly intending to make the Cat jealous.  Yuki was well aware of Kyou's obvious affection for Tohru, something which, might I add, made him more furious than anything the Cat could do intentionally.  After all, Tohru had never actually voiced weather she liked Kyou or not… nor had she done so for him, so the Cat was his only real competition.  Competition, that was one thing that the pair was very familiar with, and if Yuki was going to loose something to his arch rival… Tohru was NOT going to be it.  The violet eyed boy opened his mouth to say something condescending and cruel to the cat (as he always does), but he stopped at the sound of a car horn going off outside the house.

"Oh... that must be our sweet little Isa, come to pick us up."  Shigure exclaimed as he appeared at the door of his room.  "Let's not keep her waiting children."  He said in a high pitched voice as he skipped (yes skipped) towards the door.

"Pervert."  The boys muttered in unison; and Tohru sweat dropped.

Shigure was the first out the door but the other three followed quickly, their jaws dropping as they saw the picture outside.  Isabella Sohma was grinning and waving from the driver's seat of a black convertible.  Her hair had been done up in small braids and her crimson lips matched the color of her usual trench coat.  She gazed over a pair of small black sunglasses at the group, as everyone else wondered why you would want to drive a convertible in this kind of cold weather.  But Isa didn't seem the least bit bothered.  The second thing the high school trio noticed was the unusually small back seat.

"How the hell do you expect us all to fit in there?"  Kyou yelled crossing his arms.

"Oh don't worry sugar I'm sure you'll all manage somehow," Isa added with a wink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!!!"  Kyou growled back as he took a step towards the car.  Isabella just laughed, and was soon joined by Shigure… who obviously got the joke made at the poor cat's expense.

Walking over to the car Shigure opened the door and pulled forward the seat, helping Tohru inside.  Yuki followed after her and Kyou, silently refusing to sit next to Yuki, walked over to the other side and hopped over it.  He slid in on Tohru's other side… and, shooting Yuki a rather harsh grin, stretched out his arm over the back of the car and behind Tohru.  The Riceball however, seemed pleasantly happy to be in-between the two boys… in of course the most innocent of ways (we can't expect to much from our dear Tohru).  Raising an eyebrow and giggling at the childishness of the boys, Shigure climb into the car last and started out their adventure by leaning over and whispering into Isabella's ear.  No one had heard what he said, but what ever it was made Isa laugh to near tears and, while still laughing, she restarted the car and pulled out.  

"What do you think you are trying to do you stupid cat?"  Yuki glanced over at Kyou.

Still grinning like the Cheshire (you know the cat from Alice in Wonderland) Kyou shrugged with his free arm.  "I don't know what you're talking about, rat-boy."  It was obvious that Kyou knew exactly what Yuki was talking about, well obvious to everyone but Tohru.  

"As soon as we get out of this car I think you and I need to have a small discussion."  Yuki added mildly, attempting to seem as "harmless" as possible for the riceball's sake.  

"You mean the small discussion where I kick your ass."

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before."  Yuki rolled his eyes.

"That's it!  You're dead!  I'm gonna-"  Kyou was drowned out as Isa turned on the radio, flashed him a wicked grin of her own, and stuck out her tongue.  The heavy drum beat filled the car, and that was how they spent most of the rest of the ride; listening to Isa's rather twisted opinion of music and attempting to deal with her rather dangerous opinion of driving.

[[Disclaimer:  First off, if you are offended easily, don't read the following lyrics.  Secondly, I absolutely love this song.  And if you are not offended easily, you may like it too.  Go download it RCV 22:20, by Pucifer… it will give you a MUCH better idea of what kind of girl Isa is.]]

_Don't be aroused  
By my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption  
I know  
Christ is coming  
And so am I  
You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye  
  
_

_She'll suck you dry  
Soon you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weep  
And moan and cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
  
_

_Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cause nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive  
  
_

_Jesus is risen  
It's no surprise   
Even he would  
Martyr his momma _

_To ride to hell between those thighs   
The pressure is building  
At the base of my spine   
If I gotta sin to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie  
  
_

_She'll__ make you cry   
I'll sell my soul  
To be back in your bosom   
And gladly help  
Please suck me dry   
And still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom   
Do it again  
  
_

_Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cause nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive  
  
_

_My pulse has been rising  
My temples are burning  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building   
So steady and heavy  
I'm ready to blow   
What is she what is she what is she waiting for?_

_Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cause nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive_

Eventually Isa turned down the music enough that the others could hear themselves thinking again.  Tohru was rigged as a stick in the winter and obviously had no idea what to do with such music.  Yuki had a look on his face a kin to when Aya says something about himself at Yuki's age.  Kyou looked like a cat on Halloween, you know… fur sticking up.  And Shigure, well he looked entirely too pleased, and was (not surprisingly) the first to regain the power of speech.

"oh… we need music like that over here.  What a wonderful song."

"You would say something like that stupid dog."  Yuki muttered, "if you would be so kind Miss. Isabella, please refrain from anymore vulgar songs like that.  I ask kindly."  This caused even more laughter from the female Dog, as she flipped a few braids behind her shoulder.

"Aww… I'm sorry Ma Petite Yuki (My little Yuki- it's French).  I promise not to warp your precious little mind anymore with my sinful music."  Her voice was elaborated.  Yuki mused that she and Shigure deserved each other's company… they were both freaks.

"Thank you."  He replied through slightly clenched teeth.

"You American's are fucked up!"  Kyou finally exclaimed.

"You pauvre chaton (Poor Kitten- Also French), do you dislike us that much?"  Isa smiled and blew a kiss.  Kyou recoiled back as if there was some kind of deadly serpent in front of him.

"YES!"  He shouted.  "So stay away from me!"

"Aww," she giggled.  "Well that's not what I head from Dani."  She commented in a sing-song voice.

"What?  What are you talking about?  What the hell did that damn rat say?"  Kyou leaned forward this time, possibly intending to strangle the driver; but Isa took a sharp turn that threw him back in his seat.  Shigure made a sound a kin to "weeee" and both dogs laughed.

"Oh look, we're here."  Isa commented as she slowed the car.

"Crazy woman driver!"  Kyou muttered.

"That's it… next time Hatori drives."  Yuki added.

"It's good to see you two agreeing on something."  Tohru said in a wispy voice as she stared wide eyed out the front of the car, looking about this side of terrified.  Carefully judging the riceball's current condition, both Cat and Rat decided not to argue at this point.  

Isabella pulled the car up to the front of the house and turned it off.  Stepping out to pull the seat forward for Kyou, she was rewarded by the Cat jumping over the edge again; still muttering obscenities aimed at in her general direction.  Shigure got out as well and offered a hand to Tohru, who griped it tightly and stepped out of the car as if she had been at sea for 40 years, legs and body shaky.  Yuki followed lastly and quickly took Tohru's hand from Shigure and placed it over his arm.  "Miss Honda, are you alright?"  He asked in a sweet but concerned tone.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just a little… shaken up is all."  She replied, her voice beginning to gain back some of its normal qualities. 

"Aw come on Dear Heart, it's not that bad."  Isa teased as she took Shigure's arm.  "Come on, you'll feel better after some tea."  She said over her shoulder as she led the way towards the house.  This in itself was quite pretty; far larger than Shigure's it was obviously enough to hold the whole band… and then some.  The architecture was classic Japanese style, and Yuki found himself wondering how they managed to find a place like this.  The front door slid open and Dani stepped out, paling slightly at the sight of everyone (but the dogs) so shaken up.

"Isabella!  I told you not to drive like a madman!"  Dani commented as he walked out to greet them.  "I do apologize for my cousin, she likes frightening people."  He added with a smile.

"Tell her to open her mouth that will work great."  Kyou growled under his breath.  Daniel laughed slightly and nodded.

"Too true."  Kyou was about to comment again, but instead Kahlan, the blue haired guitarist from NRGX, stormed out of the house and started to walk past them in a huff.  "Where are you going Kal?"  Dani asked with a smile.

"For a fucking walk okay."  He shot back pausing in his stride to glare at the American Rat.  "You got a problem with that?"  Dani blinked and shook his head slowly.

"No, but I wouldn't mind knowing what's got you all up in arms?"  Dani realized that his cousin had caused enough of a scene to draw everyone's attention.  Kahlan started walking again, nearly shoving Kyou out of the way with his shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're going."  Kyou spun around.  Kahlan turned a rather nasty glare at him. 

"Whatever… oh and for the record Kat says she's not feeling well and won't be out to join you all for tea."  Kyou was confused at the bitterness in the Cow's voice, about as confused as to why he was telling HIM all this.  Then again, he probably meant it for everyone to hear, not just Kyou himself.  With that, the blue haired teen turned and stalked down the long dirt driveway; ignorant to everyone who was watching his back the whole time.

"Um… right.  Sorry about that.  Kahlan gets weird sometimes."  Dani commented.

"Oh don't worry about it.  Our Haru can get pretty weird himself."  Shigure added with a grin.  "Now then, how bout that tea?"

"Oh right, tea, come on inside."  Dani said waving to the others.  

Kyou was still watching the shrinking form of Kahlan going down the driveway and did not notice that he had been left behind by the others as they all entered the house.  He may not have noticed, had it not been for a chorus of giggling that caught his attention.  The Carrot-top spun around, almost defensively, to see two sets of identical sapphire eyes sparkling from the door way.  The eyes were attached to identical pail faces with ivory hair.  The girls bodies were hidden by the door as they only were peering from the inside, but they looked to be merely children.  Kyou had remembered hearing something about Dani and Kat having a set of younger twin sisters, and judging by the striking family resemblance, these had to be them.  The two exchanged a glance and then walked out of the door way to stand in front of it, still smiling at Kyou.

"Hello to you," said one of the twins, this one dressed in jeans and a light pink top.

"and welcome to our house."  The other finished, she was dressed the same, except her shirt was purple.  The pink child, now obviously a child, took one step forward and bowed.

"My name is Maryanne Sohma."

"And I am Regene Sohma."  The second imitated her sister.  They had tiny high pitched voices that reminded the cat somewhat of bells and music.  They were cute, in the same way Kisa was cute… the "I can use my cuteness to get what ever I want" kind of cute.

"I think you were supposed to go inside with the others," said Maryanne smiling.

"Yes, are they not expecting you?"  Regene echoed as she took a step forward.

"Um… well yea… I guess…"  Kyou raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll take you."

"Yes, follow us."  They ran forward as one and grabbed his hands tugging him towards the door.

The Cat was still protesting as the girls dragged him into the house and he barely had time to remove his shoes.  He noticed that the children were barefoot.  They drug him towards the door of a sitting room where everyone was lounging and talking, but before they let him go, they yanked on his hands to stop him.

"What?!?"  He asked rather harshly, and was about to apologize when he saw that they were still smiling up at him.  As if they didn't even notice his yelling.

"Can we ask you something?"  Maryanne's grin turned a little to the mischievous side.

"Sure…"  Kyou replied slowly.  Not really to sure what to make of them.

"Which one is the Rat?"  Regene answered for her sister.  Kyou gave them both a strange look.

"Why?"  It wasn't like he cared about Yuki at all, but this was too strange not to make him curious.

"We told Katie that we would welcome him."  Regene's smile had changed to match her sisters.

"Yes, she couldn't come down today.  Not that I can tell why," Maryanne added.  The last comment was directed at Regene who shared a look of confusion with her sister.

"Yea she didn't look sick."

"Maybe she was just tired."

"Or maybe she was still hurting from fighting with Dani at Master Kazuma's house."

"Or it could have been the whole falling off the roof thing."

"Yea that could be it."

The girls were talking so fast back and forth, Kyou mused that they had forgotten him completely.  _And why the hell would Kat want to welcome that damn rat anyway… she doesn't seem to like Yuki at all?  What the hell is going on here?  Why do American's have to be so weird?  _When he looked at the girls again they were still engaged in back and forth conversation.  "Hey."  Kyou continued looking at them.  

"… that doesn't explain why she won't come down."

"Maybe she's just being shy."

"That's true."

"We should drag her down."

"Yea… let's go."  Maryanne added as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"HEY!"  Kyou said a little louder.  Both girls turned back and looked at him as if they truly had forgotten about him.

"Oh… yes?"  Regene smiled.

"Maybe you should just leave your sister alone."  He didn't know how much more of these two he could take… but at least he could foist them off onto someone else.  They seemed to be pondering his first comment.  "And the rat is the one with the gray hair and purple eyes… His name is Yuki."

"Oh."  Both girls perked up.

"Okay."  Regene smiled at her sister as the once again turned their backs to Kyou and crept towards the door of the sitting room.  _I wonder if they realize they look like predators on the prowl when they do that?  Kyou sighed and followed them.  He had to move slowly as he continued watching the girls; after all, they seemed to be careful about every step.  Kyou could tell from this angel that everyone was engrossed in common conversation.  Dani was chatting with Yuki and Tohru, and (as seemed to be common now) Shigure and Isa were talking in hushed tones.  Occasionally one of the dogs would point to the little group and the two would share a quiet laugh.  Kyou slid passed the girls and into the room glancing around before taking a place in an empty chair near Tohru.  She was the only one to glance up from her conversation and smile at him._

"Oh Kyou, I had wondered where you had gotten too."  

Kyou just shrugged, "Kat's sisters lead me in."

"Oh her sisters, you mean the younger ones, oh… where are they?  I would love to meet them."  Tohru seemed honestly anxious.  Kyou glanced over to the door and was about to point when he realized that the entrance to the room was now empty.  

"I…well… they were here a minute ago."  He blinked and looked around the room.

"Who was?"  Daniel looked up.

"You're sisters."  Kyou was surprised to see a look of nervousness in the Rat's eyes.

"Oh were they…"  Dani replied slowly as he stood. This ending his current chatting with Yuki, who was now also looking around.

"Mary… Regene… were are you?  I know you're around here somewhere."  Dani said as he stepped away from the couch.  

"Look at you Dani..."  Isabella grinned.  "Are you so worried about a pair of harmless children?"  This last part was accompanied by her own giggling.

"Yea… right… about as harmless as a provoked rattlesnake."  The blond replied dryly.  He walked around to the back of the couch and Yuki, Kyou and Tohru stood as well.  Following Dani's gaze, they all looked behind the couch to see two innocent looking little girls grinning up at their big brother from their makeshift hiding place.

"Oh… they're so cute!"  Tohru exclaimed causing them to turn their smiles to her.  Yuki decided that their smiles reminded him of a cat that just ate the cannery.

"Girls… why are you hiding behind the couch?"  Dani placed his hands on his hips.

"We were just going to say hello."  Replied Maryanne, as she then turned to whisper something in her sister's ear.

"No... No whispering… now I know you two are plotting something."  He gave them a look stern enough to make Isa at least laugh.

"Who us?"  The said in unison while pointing to themselves.

"Yes… YOU!"  Dani walked around behind them and nudged them out from behind the couch.  They walked out in front of everyone and went through introductions again.

"Hello and welcome to our house."  The said as one as they bowed.

"I'm Maryanne Sohma."

"And I'm Regene Sohma."

Kyou rolled his eyes.  Yuki smiled sweetly at the little girls.  Shigure shot a glance at Isa who just smiled back at him… and Tohru clasped her hands together and made some kind of squealing sound.  

"Oh I love them!"  She knelt down and pulled both girls into an embrace, they quite happily, hugged her back.  Letting them go, she sat back on her heels. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"Hello Miss Honda."  The girls said again as one.  (They realized how much adults seemed to like when they spoke in unison… people always found it to be the "cutest thing in the world.")

"I'm Shigure Souma."  The novelist added with a wave.  "I think you've already met Kyou… and that is Yuki."  He added pointing to the rat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shigure, and you Mr. Kyou," they turned to each as they bowed.  "And you especially Mr. Yuki."  As they once again lowered themselves in proper greeting, no one noticed the look they exchanged.  Rising again to look at the smiling silver haired boy they lunged forward.

"NO!"  Dani yelled as he attempted to intercept them.  He threw his arms around them both, but Maryanne managed to slip through his grasp and wrap her arms around the other rat.  There was a 'poof' of white to compliment the look of shock and fear in Yuki's eyes, followed by a 'poof' of pink.  And when the smoke cleared each girl was left cuddling her own little zodiac rat, and giggling with the accomplishment of their task.  Tohru had her hands covering her mouth, but Yuki would have sworn he saw the laughter in her eyes.  Kyou on the other hand made no attempt to hide his humor in the whole situation.  He had fallen back into the chair and was laughing cruelly at the rats' expense.  

From Regene's arms, a small white head with bright blue eyes turned to glare at Isa.  "See… as harmless as a provoked rattlesnake."  He muttered.

But Isabella didn't hear him.  No, her face was buried against Shigure's shoulder and she was laughing so hard that tears were messing up her make up.  Shigure was not much better.  Dani, in rat form, spared a glance over at Yuki, who was attempting to get out of Maryanne's grip.  "I'm sorry."  He sighed.  Yuki made no reply to him but did mutter, 

"Miss Honda, please help me."  Tohru smiled at the sight but walked over to the little girl.

"Excuse me, but may I please have my friend back?"  She smiled at Maryanne.

"Why… I think he looks better that way."  Kyou muttered while still grinning evilly.

"No one asked you, you stupid cat."  Yuki, the rat, glared.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making threats."  Kyou commented.

"Come on girls… let's treat our guests with respect."  Isa was suddenly standing over Regene holding out her hands.  Tohru followed the gesture and happily, for the rats, the twins handed them over and ran out of the room before they had a chance to change back; which in itself was a fiasco.

Luckily, for everyone, that was the most interesting thing that happened for the day.

"I still think we should have taken Isabella up on her offer to drive us home."  Shigure whined from the passenger seat of Hatori's car. "I really am sorry Ha'ri; it was their idea to call you, not mine."

"That's alright… if she drives anything like you or Ayame… I do not blame them for calling me."  Hatori replied.

"And with that said, we do thank you Hatori."  Yuki added.

"You're welcome."  Hatori's voice was stoic as always.

"I think it was a fun day."  Tohru added as she stifled a yawn.  "Who would have guessed that Dani's little sisters followed in Kat's footsteps.  Though I can see why, since she did raise them when their mother died.  It was cute though."

"Maybe from where you are sitting Miss. Honda, but I think I could go without being pounced upon by two small girls."  Yuki smiled at her, he had gotten passed the angry point once Daniel explained the situation.  And the reason he called his younger twin sisters "kittens".  Apparently, they followed Caitlin around like baby ducks.  Other than that, they had spent the day chatting with Dani and Isa.  Sylver and James had made an appearance; Kahlan had returned when they were leaving, but no one asked where he had been.  Overall, it really was a good day, if a bit long.  "I'm glad you had a good time Miss Honda."  Yuki smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder.  She just nodded.  Kyou had already passed out, his head against the window; and the silver haired boy smiled as Tohru leaned more against him and began to doze herself.  By the time they reached Shigure's house, all but Hatori and Shigure were asleep in the back of the car.  Tohru was leaning on Yuki and Kyou was leaning on Tohru.

"Aww… aren't they cute Ha'ri?"  The dog commented.

"They're lucky really, very lucky.  I wish them all happiness."  There was a sad note to Hatori's words.

"You know Ha'ri… I think you need a girlfriend."  Shigure smiled at his best friend.

"You mean like you?"  The Dragon smiled back.  "No thank you… High school girls are a little young for me."

"I certainly hope you aren't talking about Isa."  Shigure made a false look of exasperation.  "I'll have you know that we are merely business partners."

"Right!"  Hatori shook his head, "why don't you wake up the others."

"Well that was productive."  Isa grinned at her cousin.  

"I suppose so."  Daniel sighed, "Though I do hope the twins didn't make too much of a bad show for us."

"Oh Daniel, you know worrying like that will kill you.  Besides, they're only children… they can't be held accountable for their actions."  

"That's what I am afraid of.  I can't believe they would do that to a guest in our house."  Dani flopped down in a chair and covered his face with his hands.  "Katie put them up to it… I know she did."

"Well then… I think you are telling the wrong person about your concerns."  Isa smiled as she finished washing the tea pot and put it away.

"You're right… father will yell at her."  Dani stood, proud of this new decision.

"No, not quite."  Isabella slowed him with a hand on the shoulder.  "Go talk to your sister.  Here," she handed him a glass of water.  "Tell her I told you to bring that to her."  The dog went back to washing the dishes.  Dani shook his head but listened to his cousin and started making his way towards his sister's room.

"I saw you stalk out today Kal… why did you have to be so mean to them."  Kat looked at her way ward cousin from where she sat on the edge of her bed.  She was dressed in a lose fitting robe that was large enough to still be fully modest.

"I wasn't being mean.  I just didn't want to deal with them that's all."  Kahlan paced the room still glaring.  "I just want to help you Kat… I don't know why I listen to you at all.  I love you and for that I've done what you asked and kept quiet… but I'm tired of it."  He ranted as he paced, though Caitlin noticed that he still kept his tone hushed.  She stood, slowly, movement being not the most pleasant thing at this point in time.

"Kal, there is so much you don't understand."  She placed a hand on the blue haired youth's shoulder in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"So explain it to me."  He did stop, but only to he could stare at her.

"I can't do that… you know I can't cause I've told you that before."  She was tired of this fight… for the two of them it was a fairly frequent occurrence, but never the less she would calm him down and he would forget about it for the time being… until he had no choice but to remember it again.  That was always the way of it.

"That's not good enough this time."  He took a hold of her upper arm firmly and yanked her in front of a mirror.  She was still gritting her teeth from the pain of quick movement when she gazed up into her own reflection.  "Look at yourself… you look like shit."  Kahlan commented.  She smiled up an him and replied sarcastically,

"Well then I must look 10 times better than I feel… so don't worry about it." 

Kahlan sighed, "Kat I am not joking around, this isn't a game.  Why don't you see that?"  He was getting frustrated; he always got frustrated when he had to argue with her.

"I can assure you that I see much more than you do… so lay off."  She snapped; her patience was running thin.

"Oh… so you go and get mad at me.  Well fine, but if you're going to be mad at me you may as well hate me and never speak to me again."  He took a step back and crossed his arms.  "I'm telling your father."

"Like hell you are… I swear Kahlan… if you do I'll—"

"You'll what… I've heard all your threats before and I don't care about them.  You say that you will hate me.  You say that you'd kick my ass.  Never talk to me for the rest of your life.  Well go ahead."  He stalked towards the door.

"Damnit Kahlan."  She grabbed his arm spun him around and shoved him against the wall.  All the while dealing with the ever present pain that was visible on her face.

"See, I don't think you even have the strength to raise a fist… or if you do you'll be in more pain then me."  Kal looked sympathetic.  "You can't go on living like this Kat.  I mean it."

Caitlin took a deep breath, "Kahlan if you tell my father then I swear you will never see me again.  None of this family will.  I'll disappear.  So how do you like that threat?"  She held him firmly.

"I don't believe you."  The cow made each word into a statement.

"Then I'll give you some time to think it over."  She glared.  Taking a step back, she punched him in the stomach and brought him to his knees.  Kahlan stayed there for a minute, gasping for air; but when he looked up, he saw that Kat had gotten dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.  Not exactly, winter attire; and was walking away from him.  "Some time to think Kahlan, that's precisely what you need."

"Kat, come on, please.  Have some common sense."  Kahlan sighed and pushed himself to his feet.  

"I have all the common sense I need Kahlan, all of it."  With that, she shocked the cow by jumping out her second story window.

"Kat!" Kahlan ran over in time to see her running away from the house.

"Katie?"  Daniel's voice was confused as he opened the door to his sister's room.  He stopped when he saw Kahlan staring out the window.  "Kahlan what happened?"

"I… I don't know… one minute she was here… the next we were arguing… then she jumped and ran off."  The worry was evident in the boy's eyes.  "I'm sorry Dani, I didn't think she would ever take it this far.  I didn't mean to piss her off so much.  We have to find her… She's… she not feeling well, you know that."

"It's not your fault… I know how she gets.  We have to tell my father."  Dani turned and bolted for the door.

"Wait!  Tell him what?"  Kal followed and grabbed his cousin's shoulder.

"That Katie's run away.  Why is there something else I should be telling him?"  For a moment, they just stared at each other.

_Kahlan if you tell my father then I swear you will never see me again.  None of this family will.  I'll disappear._

_Some time to think on it… that's precisely what you need._

"No, I'm just… worried is all."  Kahlan let go of Dani and watched as the twin of the girl he loved ran off to tell their father of her disappearance.  _Damnit Kat, why do you always have to be right?  I won't tell him, I'm sorry, just please come home.  _He walked over to the open window and looked out of it.  _After all, you have no where else to go._

A/N:

Hey guys… thanks a lot for all the reviews… it seems that I have become desperate enough to pimp out my fic, but hey it got me the 5 reviews necessary for me to put up this chapter so many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to humor me.  Anyhow, I know this one is a little slow, but I promise it will pick up later.  Right now I am working on a lot of background and plot development so I hope I am doing okay with that.  As you can tell I am trying to keep the amount of people in each chapter down so as not to confuse anyone (including myself) and for this chap. the only new characters you had to meet were Kat and Dani's sisters.  Aren't they cute… I love twins.  Anyhow, I think that's it except that I hope you will all review and stuff.  *pauses*  Hm… do you guys want a preview of next chapter??  Well I'll throw one in just incase and if you like it tell me in your reviews and maybe I'll keep doing it. I'll put it in at the end after I am done with separate comments.  Oh yea… a couple people have asked where I got the ideas for my characters so I think it would be a good time to send out my thanks to all my friends… because whether they know it or not… they are the basis for most the characters in this fic.  *grins*  My poor friends, forever immortalized in my disturbed writing.

****Crystal – Thanks for keeping up with me, I will definitely do the same for you.  And as a quick note, I am afraid you won't get to meet the Sheep and the Tiger until the New Years Festivities… the Sheep doesn't play a huge part of this fic, but the Tiger is one of my favorite characters and you will get to see a good bit of her.  *secret note*  She becomes a main character in the Sequel fic… and wait till you see who falls for her. *winks*  **

Background Info on the Tiger:  

Name: Lora Sohma

Nickname: "Sway"

Age:  15

Hobbies:  If it has anything to do with a computer, she can work it, fix it, or break into it.

****Mouton** –  Actually no, there really is no particular reason that some of the cha. are the same sex and some are not.  I have not read the manga and there is nothing in the anime that says there are X# of boys and X# of girls affected by the curse.  So I just went ahead and made them how I would like to see them best.  I hope that answers your question and thanks a bunch for reviewing.  

****Yue's** Lady**-  thanks for the review and I will email you as soon as I am done posting this.  On a side note I love your email address, I am a big fan of the DJ Trilogy as well.**

****Kanayuki-  Here ya go hun, I think you will appreciate this chapter even if it is only for the Isagure-ness of it.**

****Becki3**-  You are very welcome and I will more than happily keep up with your fic.  I think it's cute and it reminds me of something I am working on for the side.  When ever I get really bad writers block I tend to write short little OOC things that have nothing to do with the story, but I may end up making them "Little OOC Intermissions between chapters" you know just for the fun of it.  And thanks for the review.

**Preview:  **

_I know what he's thinking.  Kat made her way though the woods, deciding at this point it would be easier to avoid the streets.  It was late and she had no idea if Japan had a curfew as California did.  _He thinks that I'll come home when I get tired… he thinks I can't go anywhere else.  Can I?  I could probably find somewhere quiet out here to sleep.  Up in a tree or something.  Stupid Kahlan, he makes me so mad sometimes.  I'll show him… I can stay out here as long as I need to in order to prove my point.  _Caitlin approached a large tree and reached up to the first branch.  The searing pain that shot through her back was enough for her to hesitate.  _Okay, so maybe not a tree, but there have to be plenty of places closer to the ground.  It may be cold but it could be worse.  _She should have knocked on wood, she realized this when the thick drops of rain started to fall.  Rain, water, an element that she most certainly did not get along with.  She gazed back in the direction of the house her family was staying at.  She couldn't go back there, wouldn't… not until Kahlan learned his lesson.  Maybe it was childish, but damnit it was still true.  He had no right to stick his nose in where it did not belong._

But she had nowhere else to go, did she?  She looked off into the distance of the woods and remembered a friendly female voice saying _"If you ever need anything just come over to Shigure's house and see us."  Would they take her in, would they call her father… there would be so much to explain.  Well one thing was for sure, she wasn't going home.  And with that in mind, she started walking again though the woods, realizing she had no idea where Shigure's house was.  _Trust in fate Kat, if you were meant to find it, you will.  _And somehow, that odd logic kept her going as the night was filled with the down poor of cold rain._

**Also to come in Chapter 5:**

"Everyone, we have an announcement."  Shigure smiled as he laid an arm around Isabella's shoulder.

"You can't marry her.  You just met her."  Kyou shouted.

They two dogs laughed.  "Actually Kyou, we were just going to announce that we will be working on a project together; a new series to combine the wonderful talents of two fantastic novelists."  Isa stated elaborately.


	8. Chapter 6: Don't look back you're safe n...

[[Author's Note:  Hey guys…. I am **soooooo** sorry that this took so long to get up.  In short when I started the fic it was because I had nothing to do with my time, the one day boom… suddenly I don't have a spare moment.  I will finish this fic, because my friends who know me will kill me if I don't.  But I can't promise regular updates anymore.  I guess you will just have to keep your eyes pealed.  But thanks so much for staying with me and I will get the next chapter up sooner.]]

__

__

__

_Chapter 6:  Don't look back you're safe now_

_I know what he's thinking.  Kat made her way though the woods, deciding at this point it would be easier to avoid the streets.  It was late and she had no idea if Japan had a curfew as California did.  _He thinks that I'll come home when I get tired… he thinks I can't go anywhere else.  Can I?  I could probably find somewhere quiet out here to sleep.  Up in a tree or something.  Stupid Kahlan, he makes me so mad sometimes.  I'll show him… I can stay out here as long as I need to in order to prove my point.  _Caitlin approached a large tree and reached up to the first branch.  The searing pain that shot through her back was enough for her to hesitate.  __Okay, so maybe not a tree, but there have to be plenty of places closer to the ground.  It may be cold but it could be worse.  She should have knocked on wood, she realized this when the thick drops of rain started to fall.  Rain, water, an element that she most certainly did not get along with.  She gazed back in the direction of the house her family was staying at.  She couldn't go back there, wouldn't… not until Kahlan learned his lesson.  Maybe it was childish, but damnit it was still true.  He had no right to stick his nose in where it did not belong._

But she had nowhere else to go, did she?  She looked off into the distance of the woods and remembered a friendly female voice saying, _"If you ever need anything just come over to Shigure's house and see us."  Would they take her in, would they call her father?  There would be so much to explain.  Well one thing was for sure, she wasn't going home.  And with that in mind, she started walking again though the woods, realizing she had no idea where Shigure's house was.  _Trust in fate Kat, if you were meant to find it, you will.  _And somehow, that odd logic kept her going as the night was filled with the down poor of cold rain._

Kahlan felt sick, he could barely control the guilt his mind was placing on him.  He may have been okay if it was just him… or maybe if it was just Dani and him, but the look on Alexander's face was too difficult to deal with.  So the cow stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall of the hallway.  Not that it provided much comfort, he could still hear the tense voice of the father, and the worried voice of the son ringing in his ears… or maybe he was just standing too close to the door.  As it currently stood, Alexander and Daniel were discussing the best methods of finding Kat.  It had been over three hours since she had disappeared and now the Head of the Family was really beginning to think that she would not come home anytime soon.  

The door to the room opened and Dani walked out looking poignantly at him.  "Kahlan, do you have any idea where Kat would go?  She talks to you; she likes you… well more so than me most of the time at least.  Please, for my Fathers sake.  He's worried sick."

Kahlan just shook his head.  "I- I really don't know.  I didn't think she'd do this.  I mean home is one thing, but here… she doesn't know where anything is.  What if she's lost or something; and in her condition… and in this weather."  He glanced out the window.

"Her condition?  So she really was sick, earlier I had just thought she was trying to avoid people…"  Dani's voice was soft

"Well she doesn't get sick often does she?"  A new voice was added to the hallway.  The smooth sound of Wei Lee's words were enough to make Kal's skin craw.

"No she doesn't."  The blue haired youth stated quickly in response.  Lee smiled at Kahlan, an eerie smile.  The man was dressed as he always was the same blue outfit, only without the jacket this time.

"Perhaps she would have returned to the Souma Main House.  She did seem to be getting along with some of the people there."  Lee crooned.  "Has Alexander called Hatori?"

Kahlan most certainly did not know the answer to that question and was about to reply as such when Daniel spoke up.  "Yes… just a moment ago.  Dr. Hatori said that Katie wasn't there, but if she showed up that he would call us."  Lee nodded slowly as the door swung open revealing Alexander, still in his suit.  

"Dani, you and I are going to look for your sister."  

"Yes father, I'll go get our coats."  He turned to bolt for the closet when Lee's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  The business man may not have looked it, but his grip was iron clad and almost… threatening.  It was no wonder he had gotten along with the old head of the family.

"If I may interject sir."  His voice was hollow, almost bored sounding, then again… Lee never did seem interested in anything.

"Yes Wei Lee, what is it?"  The adult blond looked at him, Dani also turned to get a better look.

"I should point out, since it is only my duty, that with Charles out of the house someone will need to watch your girls.  After all… if they find out that Caitlin is missing they are liable to get upset… and far from me to intrude… but need I remind you how sensitive Daniel's immune system is.  Thirty minutes out there in that rain and his lungs very well may react badly."   Everything the Boar had said was true, and they were all valid points, but the direction of the conversation made Daniel frown.

"What are you suggesting Wei Lee?"  Alexander's voice had grown cold; his voice rarely sounded the way it did now.  However, the other man seemed to ignore the danger is the tone of his superior.

"Merely that perhaps another pair should go searching for our missing feline."

"And who did you have in mind?"  The reply was curt and to the point.

"I, of course, would gladly help to find your daughter.  After all, you are the head of the family."  There was bitterness in his tone when ever he said those words… Head of the Family.  "And Kahlan will go with me."  As the last was added, it left no room for arguing from the way ward cow.  Alexander looked at both of them for a moment before nodding slowly, his age clearly showing in the lines on his face.

"Very well."  He sighed and leaned on the doorway.  "Please find her."  He turned and headed back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kahlan, go get your coat and meet me by the front door.  I think this will be a good opportunity for us to talk."  There was a pause as Lee smiled.  "And perhaps together we can find our run away kitten."  With that, Wei Lee also turned and walked down the hallway from whence he came.  Left alone, Dani and Kahlan stared at each other for a moment.  

"I'm going to check on the twins."  Dani spoke quietly.  Kal nodded.

"Yea, that's a good idea.  The last thing you need is those two finding out."  Kahlan sighed and pushed himself off the wall.  "I hope we find her."

"So do I."  Dani replied as he walked towards the twin's room. "So do I."  

Kahlan turned and went into his room.  Grabbing his coat, he slipped into it, his mind forming a dreamlike haze around reality.  Walking back out into the hallway, he never would have noticed Isabella had he not walked dead into her.  The poor dog seemed as mentally scattered as he was.  "Isa!"  Kahlan said quietly.

"Kal… where are you going?"  She raised an eyebrow.

"Lee has decided that he and I will be the ones to go look for Kat."  He shrugged as he said it, hoping to hide the nervousness that was bristling its way up his spine.  Her eyebrows only rose a little more.

"I see."  The silence that passed between the two was broken by the clock on the wall as it struck twice signaling the time.  Kahlan looked at the clock then back at his cousin.

"Isa, what are you doing up this late?"  

"Just worried I guess.  Look, you better get going if you're going to find Kat.  And be careful around Lee will ya… you know I don't like that guy."

Kal sighed, "yea, well I am sure that I like him less.  But whatever, I'll see you in the morning" Isa nodded.  Isabella watched Kahlan turn and walk down the hall before turning into her room and picking up the phone.  She dialed a number and pressed send.  As the phone rang, she walked over and gazed out the window, and the still falling rain.  Finally, a tired male voice answered the phone.  

"Hello Shigure, this is Isa."  She sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this. 

The bell rang signaling lunch time.  Tohru Honda walked out of her class room flanked by Kyou and Hana.  "Tohru dear, you seem tired today.  Is everything alright?"  Hana glanced over at her friend.  The riceball blinked large eyes,

"Wow Hana, did you pick that up from my electric signals?"  She got a smile in return.

"No silly, I gathered this from the dark lines around your eyes.  Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Tohru sighed, "well yes… I mean no… I mean sort of.  It's just that… I swear I heard the phone ring this morning around two, and it woke me up.  I guess I just couldn't fall back asleep after that."

"That's odd—"

"I think your crazy… I didn't hear a phone ring this morning."  Kyou cut the psychic off.

"Are you calling my friend a liar?"  Hana shot the "death glare" at Kyou as little sparks went off above her head.  The cat blinked once,

"um… no never mind."  He stuttered.

"Good, that's better."  She turned her attention back to Tohru.

"Girls are just getting weirder and weirder these days."  The carrot-top mumbled before taking a few steps ahead of the two.  

"I wonder who it could have been."  Hana voiced as they entered the lunch room.  Tohru only had time to shrug before Momiji spotted her and began his ritual bolt over to hug her.  Luckily, Kyou (who had become used to this show) spotted him and stopped the rabbits mid air flight with a swift thump on the head.

"Wwwwwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!   Somebody, Kyou's hitting me again!"  The blond whined.

"You know, every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"  Orange shouted at Blond.

"Momiji stop," Haru walked over to them looking unusually serious.  He focused immediately on Tohru.  "Where's Yuki?"  Sure enough, the rabbit stopped fussing.

"Um… well he had to skip lunch to go to a Student Body Meeting.  Why?  Is something wrong?"  An edge of panic creeping into her voice as it usually did when other people acted strangely.  Haru nodded once before taking her hand and dragging her back into the hallway.  Kyou and Hana watched them go, the Cat's eyes narrowing.

"Alright, what's going on?"  He glared at Momiji.  The little boy just smiled.

"Well maybe if you were nicer to me—" he didn't get another word out because Kyou got him into a head lock and he was wriggling to try and get out.

"You gonna talk?!?"  He shouted, ignorant of all the eyes staring at the scene they were making.  Momiji managed a few squeaks that were enough for Kyou to let him go.  So as he attempted to straiten his hair he stuck his tongue out at his cousin.  "Well since you asked so nicely," the boy said sarcastically.  "Caitlin Sohma ran away last night."  This stopped the Cat.  

"What?"  Now even he sounded concerned.  "Well is she okay?"

Momiji shrugged.  "Don't know, as of when we left for school they still hadn't found her."  

"Caitlin Sohma?"  Hana repeated looking between the two.

"Yea, she one of our cousins from America."  Momiji volunteered.

"Well now, that's interesting.  I think Uo and I should meet her."

"Sure, I think that would be fun.  Though I haven't even met her yet.  She's kind of anti-social."  The last part added in more quietly as the rabbit pointed towards Kyou, "Kinda like him."   Hana smiled.

The Cat was so far off in his own world at that moment that he did not even notice.  _Why would she run away?  She'd get lost so easily.  And her sisters had said she was sick. This doesn't make any sense.  And if she ran away yesterday, and they haven't found her yet… That means she was out there all night… alone… in the cold… and the rain… the rain.  I wonder if that kind of weather affects her like it does me.  And with out something like my beads…  Someone needs to find her._

"So has he met her?"  Hana asked.

"Yup."  The rabbit nodded, "according to Hatori they got along pretty well too."

"Did they now?"  A mischievous smile crossed the Psychic's face.  "So," she turned to Kyou.  "You have a girlfriend now?"  Had Uo been there it would have been her to say it, but with out the Yankee's presence Hana felt compelled to stand in her friends shoes.

Kyou never heard her.  _Someone needs to find her.  I need to find her.  _He turned and ran out the door.  

"Hey wait!  Kyou!"  Momiji shouted after him.

As he left the lunch room he ran passed Tohru and Haru and skidded to a stop, Tohru looked sick.  "Hey are you alright?"  He asked quickly.  Tohru paled a little more.

"Um… Kyou… you should know—"

"If it's about Kat, I already know, that damn rabbit told me.  I'm going to look for her, don't worry Tohru, I'll find her."  This seemed to brighten the riceball up a bit. 

"Thank you Kyou."  She smiled at him.

"Don't worry."  He smiled back and turned and ran down the hallway.

"We should go back into the lunchroom.  I'll tell Yuki when his meeting lets out."  Haru said quietly.

"Yea, you're right.  I guess if anyone can find her, it would be Kyou, right?  After all, wouldn't two Cat's think alike?"  Haru shrugged.

Arisa Uotani kicked a rock across the street.  She just had not felt like going to school today, not that that was a first, but they were running again; and she always skipped school for the run.  She was rather used to calling herself in sick to school, and since she lived by herself, she did not need a parent's permission.  In a few more hours she would head over to Kaibara and meet up with her friends.  Tohru and the Prince had invited them all over to the house this afternoon, Hana and her, as well as the other Souma's that attended the High School.  With the holiday's creeping up quickly, they all knew how busy they would be soon and decided a relaxing afternoon would do everyone some good.  But until then she had reserved to wander around town for a while, since she had nothing to do at her apartment.  

Crossing the road, she headed into the park, bundling her coat up a little tighter.  The rain had slowed and was now down to a heavy misting more than anything else, but her trench coat kept her warm and dry.  She strolled down the empty path and debated on random things, like what to get Tohru for a New Years gift.  Now that she thought about New Years, she wondered if the boys would be staying home again this year so that her best friend would have someone to spend the holiday with.  She made a metal note to ask them sometime soon, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.  It was clearly obvious how they felt about Tohru, yes, it was only a matter of time before one of them told her.    The only real question then, was which one was going to get the courage to first.  Uo's money was on the Prince.  

She was walking in the direction of the exit on the other side of the park when a flash of gold caught her eye.  Stopping, she turned to look at the small figure that was curled up against a tree.  The first thing the Yankee noticed was that the girl was only wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, no coat, no shoes, no nothing.  The second thing she saw was the fact that the girl was soaked to the bone. And the last thing was the over all unhealthy appearance of the stray.  "Hey!"  She let her voice travel ahead of her as she walked over to the girl.  "Hey are you ok?  What are you doing out here?  It IS raining ya know!"  It was only when she kneeled down beside the figure that Uo realized that apparently the girl was asleep.  Uo shook her shoulder gently, causing the girls eyes to snap open and her to jump back.  "Hey chill, I'm not going to hurt you."  The other blond winced and stared back with hazy distant eyes.  "You don't look so good.  Come on, why don't I take you home."  Arisa reached out a hand, which was quickly pushed away.

"I don't need—"  The strays voice was rough and she had to clear her throat.  "I don't need your help.  And even if I did I don't have a home, not here."  Uo shook her head. _I remember days like this one, soaking wet and sick with no where to go.  If it wasn't for Kyoko I might have been the one sitting in the park like this.___

"Fine then.  I'll take you to a hospital."  

"No.  I can't go to a hospital.  Just leave me alone."  The girl looked dazed, sick, and weak, but there was honest fear in her eyes, enough that Uo hesitated for a moment. She stumbled to her feet and leaned on the tree for support, it was obvious to the Yankee that she was in pain.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here."  

"Well I'm not going to a hospital."  Her voice sounded distant.

"Come on, just let me help you."

"My decision is final.  I would rather take my chances with the woods."

"I don't care."  Before she could protest again Uo moved over and slid an arm around the girls waist.  The blond let out a hiss through clenched teeth, but had no energy to fight the other.

"Please.  Don't do this.  I'm telling you it's a bad idea."  Desperation edged its way into her voice.

"Fine, I won't take you to a hospital."  Uo sighed.  She could take the girl back to her place; she would probably be okay with a warm bath and some dry clothes.

"Promise?"  Uo frowned, liking the idea less and less.  But she if she tried to force the girl, there was a chance she would run again, and that would only make things worse.

"Promise."  She sighed.  The girl nodded slowly and sighed in relief.

"Who are you anyway?"  

"Arisa Uotani."  She smiled, "and who might you be?"  

"Just call me Kat."

"Kat… that it, no last name?"

"Not that you need to know."  She spit back.

"All right then Kat.  Let's go."  And with her arm still snuggly along the girl's back she started walking again.  After a few stumbled steps of her own, caused when she tried to protest the help and being moved, Kat fell into a slow step next to Arisa.  They managed to make it out of the park before Kat collapsed against her new acquaintance, unconscious.  

Uo frowned, _this is worse then I thought.  She needs to go to a hospital, but she seemed so frightened before, and I did promise her.  Well if I can't take her to a hospital then I suppose a Doctor would do just as well.  I remember the Souma's saying that one of their Uncles or cousins or something was a Doctor.  I'll take her to Shigure's, if that damn pervert can keep his hands off her, maybe he can call this Dr. Souma.  _Uo was far from a weak girl, with an easy lift she picked up the other into her arms and headed strait away for Shigure Souma's house.

Kyou ran down the streets, ignoring the way the rain made him feel.  It wasn't so bad, it had to have been a million times worse last night.  He could remember it from when he went to bed, the way the down pour against the roof had lulled him to sleep almost instantaneously.  _It must have been horrible out here.  Why would she do something so stupid.  Damn girls, they're so stubborn.  You would think that people would know better than to run away from their family.  In his mind Kyou paused, remembering how he had run away 2 years ago.  He had already checked most of the town, and he figured that Kat would be less likely to stay around people, so he turned and headed for the woods on Souma property.  It was pretty expansive back there, and horribly easy to get lost, especially if one had no idea where they were going.  The frown stretched further across the Cat's face and he continued to run._

Shigure stared at the table some more, it was the pose that he had kept for hours now.  He had spoken to Isa this morning and learned about Kat's vanishing act, it reminded him painfully of Kyou, and somehow just couldn't surprise him.  The other Dog had made him promise to stay at the house incase her cousin found her way there.  Shigure had hoped that she would, but hours had passed and there was no sign of Caitlin Sohma.  The novelist stood and walked out of his room, heading to the kitchen to make tea, when the sound of a knock on the door stopped him.  As he quickly went over to the door hope found it's way into a smile.  But as he swung the door opened the smile quickly changed to a frown.  The sight hit him fast, Tohru's Yankee friend carrying another girl in her arms who was soaked and unconscious.  "Hey snap out of it."  Uo said as she slipped her shoes off and walked passed the man into the house.

"What's going on Miss Uotani?  Who is your friend?"  Shigure closed the door and tried to regain composure.

"She's not my friend, I just found her.  She refuses to go to a hospital, so I figured that Doctor Cousin of yours might be able to take a look at her.  She's pretty bad."  Uo was looking around for a place to lay the girl.  Shigure grabbed some blankets and laid them on the floor.

"Well who is she?"

"Don't know, said her name was Kat.  Doesn't matter.  Look, do I have to take the girl to a hospital or are you going to call your cousin?"  Arisa laid her down and glared up at Shigure, she looked pissed.  The dog took a better look at the girl and nodded, so this was Kat.  People weren't kidding when the said she looked just like her brother.

"I'll go do that now."  Shigure turned and walked to the phone.  He dialed the number by heart and waited for that familiar voice to answer.  "Hello Ha'ri."  His voice was serious enough that the dragon didn't hang up on him.  "I need you to come over."  

Uo listened from the other room, but only heard the one side of the conversation. After a moment, Shigure came back.  "Shouldn't you be in school?"  She stood up,

"I'm sick."

"You don't look sick."  The dog tilted his head to the side.

"Well are you going to call the school and tell them that?"  She snapped back.  Shigure sighed.

"No, no I won't.  My cousin is on his way over, so you don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"What and leave her here alone and unconscious to be taken advantage of by a pervert like you."  Shigure noted the tone in her voice and just wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not.

"You have my word that I will be the perfect gentleman."  He responded with a smile as he knelt down beside the girl and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.  The touch woke her again, and upon opening her eyes she jerked back from the males presence.

"Back off!"  She growled as she pushed up into a sitting position.  Shigure held up his hands.  

"It's alright, no one here will hurt you."  Uo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I wouldn't take you to a hospital, but I had to take you somewhere.  And he's a friend of mine."  Shigure was not really sure if Kat had even heard the other girl speak, her eyes were focused solely on him.  The glare was harsh, almost dangerous.  

"Don't come near me."  The words were spoken slowly, almost as if each syllable took strong effort.  The dog watched as the bright blue of her eyes slowly started to change color.  Swirling to a darker color, almost as if her pupils were bleeding and making her eyes red.

"Listen.  You are safe here.  My name is Shigure Souma.  You know that name, I know you do."  _Is she going to change?  _He looked at her wrists… no beads.  _Oh__ please no, not now, not here.  He glanced up at Uo, who looked confused but wasn't saying anything.  "Kyou lives here too, and Tohru, and Yuki.  They'll be home from school soon."  He stared into her eyes as the red faded away back to blue.  _Good, that's good.  Calm down.  __

Kat blinked at him and nodded once.  "Please don't call my family."  She lay back down and closed her eyes.  It was apparent how truly exhausted she was.  "Kal hasn't learned his lesson yet.  Please don't tell anyone that I'm here."  Her voice faded as she drifted back into the blackness of sleep.

"So wait, you know this girl?"  Uo raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of, I had never actually met her.  But I have met her twin brother, and they look startlingly alike.  I went on a guess and got lucky.  Thank you for bringing here here."

"So who is she?"

Shigure frowned, not sure if he should tell the Yankee about the other branch of the family.  "Caitlin and her brother Daniel are friends of my family.  Actually their whole family is.  But look, she does need rest, and if promise not to go near her… do you think maybe you could go over to the school and tell the others to come strait home?"  _Please agree, it's not a good idea for you to be here anymore.  Who knows if she is going to change, and if you were going to see any of us in our Zodiac forms, she isn't the one I would want you to meet first._

Uo nodded, "yea, I can do that, I was headed that way anyway."  She walked back over to the door and slipped her shoes back on.  "See you later Shigure."  And with that, she walked out the door and back up the path.  

The Dog watched her go and finally closed the door.  Making his way back over to the injured girl, he sat down and waited for Hatori to show up.  _Ha'ri will know what to do.  She looks terrible, but I see why she didn't want to go to a hospital.  It's okay though, Ha'ri will be able to help her._

Class had finished up early and when Yuki and Tohru explained to their teacher that one of Yuki's family members were missing she was all to happy to let them leave a little early as well.  Actually, Yuki had to convince the teacher that arranging a search party of students was NOT necessary.  Hana had agreed to wait at the school for Uo with Momiji and Haru then head over to The Prince's house.  So Yuki and Tohru walked home by themselves.

"So where do you think she went?"  Tohru asked quietly.  Yuki wanted to make a comment about Caitlin being a stupid cat just like Kyou, but he knew that would only upset the riceball.  The rain had stopped and sunlight was finally shinning through the clouds.

"I really have no idea."  Yuki shrugged.  As they walked down the path they were greeted by a slightly wet orange haired cat. 

"Well you aren't the only one."  Kyou sounded terribly tired and didn't look much better.

"Kyou," Tohru ran over to him.  "Are you all right?" He nodded in response.

"Yea, I'm fine, just the weather and all."  Tohru frowned and set her attention on Kyou, but the cat noticed the glare Yuki was giving him.  

"Let's get you inside."  Tohru added.

"That was the plan," Kyou replied.  "I got a bone to pick with that damn dog, I wanna know why he didn't tell us this morning that Kat had run away."

"Worried that your back up may have left you high and dry?"  Yuki smiled at his cousin.  Kyou rolled his eyes, shook his head, and walked for the house… to weary to start anything.  Tohru and Yuki followed behind.  

Kyou flung the door open with a resounding thud and yelled.  "What the hell is wrong with you Shigure?" As he stomped his way to the dog's room, Yuki closed the door behind them.  

A feminine giggle came from behind Shigure's closed door.  "Oh Gure, you're so amazing."  Followed by an odd sounding moan.  Kyou stopped in his tracks and the other two caught up with him.  All three stared at the door trying NOT to puzzle out the thumps and other strange noises.

"Yea, doggie style baby."  They heard Shigure say, the female with him only giggled.  

The door to Tohru's room opened and Hatori walked out, looking less then pleased.  He walked passed the trio and over to the door, flinging it open.  "Have you two no shame?"  He glared down at Shigure and Isabella, who sat across from each other with wicked smiles on their faces as Isa hit the floor again with her palm making a familiar thumping noise.  Hatori shook his head and turned to the three bewildered teens.  Kyou recovered first,

"Damn pervert, why didn't you tell us that Kat was missing?"  Shigure looked a little shocked at the cat's anger.

"Because I told him not to," Isa added.  "I didn't want to worry anyone."

"But we can help you find her."  Tohru cut in.

"You don't need to worry about that Miss. Honda."  Hatori finally had their attention.  "Caitlin has already been found, apparently it was actually your young friend Ms. Uotani who found her.  But she brought her here and Shigure called me."

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad that she is okay.  She IS okay, right?"  Tohru looked at the doctor.  Hatori nodded,

"she'll be just fine.  I hope you don't mind but Shigure offered your room to let her rest for a bit."  The rice ball shook her head.

"Oh no that's fine, I'm glad you did."  She smiled.

"So how bad was she?"  Isa stood up, now looking serious.  Hatori and Isa exchanged a long look.

"Well the weather did her in really.  She never should have been out at all, but to do it barefoot and with out a coat in this weather could have killed her.  She needs to be more careful.  I gave her some medicine for the cold she now has and patched up all of the injuries she sustained.  But perhaps you should keep her quarantined from the rest of the family for a little while, at least until she gets better."  There seemed to be a double meaning in his words that caused Isa to give him a stiff nod in return.

"I understand."

"Do you?"  Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."  She glanced over at Tohru's door.  "Do you think she's well enough to talk to me for a little."

"I won't stop you, but she may have fallen back asleep."  Isa nodded and walked over to the door.

"And thank you Hatori, for everything."  With that, she walked inside and closed the door quietly behind her.  Tohru looked around at all the people suddenly in the house and remembered that Hana, Uo, Momiji, and Haru were supposed to be coming over.  

"Um… well it looks like I should plan for three more for dinner then."  She smiled, "you will stay won't you Hatori?"

"How could I turn down an offer from you Miss. Honda.  And besides, Momiji and Haru will need a ride home."

"Yes, I guess they will.  Hey… now that I think about it… How did Isa get here?  I didn't see her car outside."

Shigure, who had stood by now as well, leaned on the door and smiled.  "She walked, she was actually out searching for Kat when I called her.  And since she wasn't to far away she just walked over."

"Oh, then I suppose she would need a ride as well.  Oh dear, have you called Dani and Mr. Alexander yet?  I'm sure they are both very worried."  Shigure glanced at the closed door.

"Isa took care of that."

"Well then, since everything is settled down here, I guess I should go start dinner."  Tohru smiled and walked into the kitchen, humming to herself and planning a feast for tonight.

"So she was hurt pretty badly then?"  Kyou mumbled.

"You could say that."  The Dragon replied.  An odd silence filled the room before Shigure interrupted.

"Ha'ri can I talk to you in private for a moment?"  The Dr. nodded and the two walked back into Shigure's room.  The cat and the rat stared at each other for a moment before Yuki shook his head and walked into his room, muttering something about starting his homework.  Left alone, Kyou stared at the closed door of Tohru's room. Finally, he walked over and knocked.  After a moment of silence, he heard Isa say it was okay to come in.

He wasn't really sure he had anything to say, so he just remained quiet as he walked though the door and slid it shut.  He glanced back and forth between two sets of eyes that were staring at him, obviously wondering why he wanted to come in.

"Um…"  They just kept staring; Kat lost the battle first and went back to looking at the pillow that her arm was resting on.  She was sitting with covers wrapped around her and a clean tee shirt on.  "I just wanted to say that I'm glad your okay."  He finally finished the sentence, if a bit roughly.

"Thanks."  The other cat mumbled in response.  Again silence filled the room.

"Hey…"  Isa brushed a lock of hair out of Kat's face and caught the girls eyes.  "I'm going to go see if Tohru needs a hand in the kitchen.  I heard her saying something about having to cook for a lot of people."  Kat smiled.

"Okay, and thanks Isa."

"Never a problem kiddo."  She stood from the side of the bed and walked out the door, giving Kyou a wink before sliding it closed behind her.  Crimson eyes looked over to find blue watching him again.

"I should let you get some rest I guess, I just wanted to say hi and all."  He looked back at the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are they mad at me?"  The voice that replied to him was quiet and sounded sad.

"Huh?"  He looked back up to see her looking out the window.  "Who?"

"Tohru, Dr. Hatori, you know… your family."  Her gaze remained steady.

"No, I think everyone is just happy that you're safe."  Relaxing a little, and really wanting to know what caused her to run away, he walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed where Isa had been.  "So… Um… Why did you do it?  I mean, why run away?"  She shook her head and looked at him.

"It's complicated."  

"Well we have until Tohru finishes dinner."  He gave her a faint smile.

"I got into a fight with Kahlan."  

"That doesn't sound too complicated.  I get into fights with Yuki all the time."  She sighed,

"Look I don't really wanna talk about it."  She turned and stared out the window again.

"Fair enough,"  Kyou stood and turned towards the door, he could tell when he had out worn his welcome.

"I'm sorry,"  he turned to see her sigh again.  "I didn't mean to be so rude.  You can stay."  She looked up almost hopefully.  Slightly unsure of himself Kyou sat back down.

"So then what would you like to talk about?"

There was a slight pause and then a smile.  "Well you can always tell me more about your time with Master Kazuma.  You seem to like talking about him, and I like hearing about it."  Kyou nodded and started talking about his training and all the things he and Kazuma had done together.  Kat, she just settled in to hear a story.

"Thanks for helping me."  Tohru smiled to the older Sohma.

"Not a problem sweetie, I love cooking.  And I'm having a blast learning some of your recipes.  I'll have to try them when I get home and see how the rest of the family likes it."  Isabella smiled and continued stirring something on the stove.  There was a knock of the door signaling the arrival of the others and a moment later Uo and Hana were leaning in the doorway.  

"Hey guys."  Tohru stopped what she was doing to give her friends a hug.  "Uo, Hana this is Isabella Sohma.  Isa, these are my best friends Uo and Hana."  The girls made all their introductions and agreed to go keep the males out of trouble while Tohru and Isa finished cooking.  

"You have some nice friends."  Isa smiled.

"Yea, they're the greatest. But they don't know about the curse or anything.  There have been some close calls though."  Tohru shook her head with a smile.  The dog laughed,

"Now those are some stories I would love to hear sometime."

"Sure, I'd love to share them."  The girls laughed and continued with dinner, growing more and more curious as to how the night would turn out.


	9. Chapter 7: Lost in the Emptiness of Heav...

Lost In the Emptiness of Heaven

_The world was cloaked in a red haze; there was movement, fast… precise.  Someone was yelling her name, calling her, looking for her… But what did they want?_  Caitlin Sohma snapped out of the dream and sat up in the bed.  It took her a moment to realize where she was.  She remembered running away, meeting the other girl, and ending up at Shigure's… that's right, she was at Shigure's.  She had found it, sort of.  And Dr. Hatori had come over to make sure she was okay.  But so much of today was fuzzy, she glanced out the window, it was dark out so she could only assume it was still today.  And then there was Kyou, he had come in to talk to her…  But when had she fallen asleep?  Probably during one of Kyou's stories, she felt a little bad for falling asleep on him, but she doubted he would hold it against her.  She stretched slightly and felt stitches pull along her back.  That's right, Dr. Hatori must have tended to ALL her injuries.  The house wasn't quite quiet, she could hear people talking and laughing downstairs, she recognized some of the voices.  Isa's first, then Kahlan's… Kahlan… when had he gotten here?  She frowned just as she heard Kyou yell something about Yuki being a damn rat and threatening to kick his ass, again.  That made her smile, the Japanese Cat tired so hard, and she felt that one day he would be rewarded for it.  She just hoped it wasn't too late.  There was a pile of clothes sitting at the bottom of the bed with a small note that read, _If you are feeling better, get dressed and come down.  I'm sure everyone wants to say hello.  Kyou  _ 

Kat took a moment to look at the clothes, they certainly weren't hers, and they didn't look like something Tohru would wear.  She paused, they were probably his; she found herself smiling again, somehow she just couldn't picture what she would look like in one of Tohru's skirts.  Slowly getting to her feet she was happily surprised that they didn't hurt too bad, she would have thought the damage would have been worse after running around the woods barefoot.  Then again, she **_was_** known for having a good healing rate. 

Sliding into the clothes, she pushed open the door and walked over to the stairs, listening in to the conversation.  Shigure and Isa were flirting again, and Yuki, Kyou, and Kahlan were muttering something about them being perverts.  She took a few careful steps down the stairs and, confident in her abilities to walk, made her way down normally.  She walked into the living room where everyone was gathered and leaned on the doorway.  Kahlan noticed her first and jumped to his feet running over and pulling her into a hug.  "Damnit Kat, you had me so worried, I'm sorry okay… I learned my lesson, it won't happen again, just please don't do that anymore."  He had his head buried in her shoulder and Isa was already walking over to the pair.  Kat rested her arms around her cousin; she knew how much he cared for her and that he never did anything he didn't think was in her best interest.  But still, it was good that he had learned where NOT to sick his nose.  She **had** felt a little bad about hurting him like that, not that she was going to share that opinion.

"It's all right Kal, I understand, and as long as we are on the same page. I won't run away anymore."  He let her go so Isa could hug her.

"Good to see you back amongst the conscious."  She grinned, "You didn't miss the whole party too."  Her voice held the same flare it always did.

"I didn't know there was a party going on."  Kat smiled at her closest cousin.

"Well," she paused for dramatics.  "I was just planning a girl's night out."  Kat raised an eyebrow in question.  "The next time everyone has off from school the next day Tohru and her friend Kagura are going to sleep over our house here, and Kahlan and Dani are going to stay here at Shigure's."  Kat smiled at her way ward cousin.

"Always trying to get into trouble aren't you Isa?"  The dog ruffled Kat's hair.

"You betcha kiddo."  She grabbed Kat's hand and started pulling her into the room.  Kahlan went back to his seat, but Hatori stood up.

"Actually, if it is alright I would like to have a word with Caitlin.  About her injuries, just to make sure she knows how best to take care of them."  The female Cat stared at the Dragon for a long moment before nodding.

"Of course, you are the Doctor after all.  And thank you for your help."

"Think nothing of it."  The older Souma walked into the kitchen with the blond trailing behind him.  The others watched them walk away before Haru elbowed Kyou in the ribs, catching the staring feline off guard. 

"Looks like your girlfriend is feeling better."  He smirked at the cat.

"Hey, shut up you damn cow or I'll shut you up.  She's NOT my girlfriend."  Kyou shot back, crimson eyes gleaming.

"Ah, silly kitten…"  Isa grinned.  "Me thinks thou doth protest to much."  Kyou growled.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy Yankee?"  He clenched his fists.

"Oh Kyou, I think Isa just means that EVERYONE can see you obvious affection for young Caitlin."  Shigure added.

"And what affection is that?"  The cat muttered though clenched teeth.

"Come on, I think it's cute."  Tohru said in a horrible effort to stop the arguing, since that only made the carrot-top madder.

"Yea, me too."  Momiji said smiling at Tohru.

"Hey Kyou, better not let Kagura find out.  I think she's already possessive enough."  Yuki mumbled with a smile.

"Stupid girls!"  Kyou jumped to his feet, "I don't have to listen to this."  And with that, he stalked out of the room; all the while Kahlan's angry glare followed him.  There was a moment of silence before everyone, but the blue haired cow, started laughing. 

Hatori and Caitlin chose that time to walk back out, each with a carefully placed mask over their faces.  "Did we miss something?"  The Dragon asked in his monotone voice.  Kat just looked around before sitting down next to Kahlan, who scooted protectively closer to her. 

"No, nothing at all."  Isa chimed.  "But anyway, it's getting late and I think I should get these two home."  She pointed to Kal and Kat.  "But Tohru honey, we'll see you in a few days.  I'll even come pick you up."

"Oh come on Isa, don't do that to the poor girl."  Kat smiled at her new friend.  "I'll pick you up Tohru, that way we don't have to worry about you getting to the house in one piece."

"Uh… okay.  And Kagura?" 

"She lives at the Main House right?"  The rice ball nodded.  "Well then, I owe Master Kazuma a visit, so I'll pick her up from there and then we'll come get you."  Tohru seemed to cheer up.

"Okay, that sounds like fun."  Isa stood, followed by her cousins. 

"And we will see you and Dani then as well, right Kahlan?"  Shigure smiled.

"Yea, right."  He added in a surely tone.  Isabella frowned at him, but he just ignored her and headed for the door.  The girls were almost out the door as well before Kat paused,

"I don't see Kyou around, but would you tell him I said good bye, and thank you." 

"Of course we will.  You stay safe Kat, and no more running away, or else I get to go play on roof tops."  Tohru grinned, Kat laughed.

"Deal."  She replied with a nod.  As the Americans left, Hatori stood and gathered up Haru and Momiji, and they said their goodbyes as well, leaving the house finally quiet.

"I should go do my homework.  I haven't even started it."  She smiled. "It was a wonderful evening Shigure, thank you for having everyone over."

"Oh it was no problem Tohru dear, you do so know how much I love your friends.  Such charming people."  Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Oh Miss. Honda.  If you need any help feel free to ask."  He smiled warmly.

"Of course Yuki, and thank you."  With that, she bounced up the stairs and left Yuki and Shigure staring at each other. 

"So I'm thinking about starting a bet."  The dog said casually.  "Who will kill who first?"  Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about you stupid dog?"

"Well I figure either Kahlan is going to kill Kyou, or Kagura is going to kill Ms. Caitlin."  He started laughing at his own joke.

"Stupid dog, I'm going to go help Tohru with her homework."  Yuki stood and walked up the stairs, leaving Shigure to laugh at himself.

Kat grinned as she took a sharp turn in Isa's black convertible.  She had realized early that morning that the bike could only hold one person, and she was supposed to be picking up two.  So Isa had kindly loaned her the car.  Her hair was tied back into a braid and she had found Isa's sunglasses in the glove box.  She was dressed in white as always, comfortable pants, a sleeveless shirt, and the white trench coat she loved to wear (when she was aloud).  According to the clock on the dash, it was only noon, which mean she had a few hours to talk to Master Kazuma before Kagura Souma got home from school.  She smiled at the thought, she genuinely liked the martial arts instructor, and she could use for some good conversation with someone… she had already promised Dani… and her father… and Kahlan… AND Isa that she would get into any fights since she was still technically "sick" from the incidents of earlier this week.  She pulled the car into the confines of the Souma Main House and turned the volume down on the CD player, which had been blaring System of a Down the whole time she was headed there.  Stepping out of the car and auto locking the door she walked up the path to Kazuma's dojo.

Upon getting to the door, she was mildly surprised to see that Kazuma had a class going on, younger children, not much older than her sisters were.  So after removing her shoes she leaned comfortably against the wall and watched.  Eventually a few of the children noticed her presence and stopped what they were doing to look at her.  Shooting a glance at their teacher and seeing him busy, the two little boys skittered over.

"Hi," Kat gave them both a small smile as she took a step back… Souma's or not… boys were still a bad thing. "Shouldn't you two be practicing?"

"Told ya so!"  The short haired boy elbowed the other in the ribs and was shot a glare in response.

"Well yea, we were just wondering if you were part of the American line that everyone was talking about."  The long haired boy replied giving her a smile.  Caitlin smiled and gave them both a bow. 

"Actually yes, I am, my name is Caitlin Sohma.  And you are?" 

"I'm Hakuro Souma."  The short haired boy bowed.  The other followed suit.

"And I'm Koji Souma." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."  She knelt down, as she would if she was dealing with Mary and Regene.  "So do you like Master Kazuma?"

"Oh yea." "He's the greatest."  The both said in unison.

"I would certainly hope so," came a familiar adult voice.  All three sets of eyes turned up to the Sensei.

"Good afternoon Master Kazuma."  Kat said with a grin as she stood again. 

"And to you Kat."  He replied with an equally friendly greeting, and then turned his attention to her two admirers.  "You two get back to your practice, after all class IS almost over." 

"Yes Sensei."  The replied together and walked back out onto the dojo floor after giving Kat a wave goodbye and an "it was nice meeting you."

"So how are you feeling?  I heard from Hatori that you ran away earlier this week.  He said that you were pretty badly hurt."  Kazuma and Kat walked to the edge of the dojo where he could still watch his students but they could also speak privately.  The cat shrugged and smiled.

"I'm good I guess, I have a knack for healing quickly… and besides it was only a cold."  Kazuma raised an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look.

"Only a cold… well then, it's good to hear that you are well."  This time it was Kat's turn to give him the look of suspicion.  The two just stared at each other for a moment before she finally gave in a sighed.

"So how much did Dr. Hatori tell you?"  Sounding defeated.  The older Souma folded his hands.

"Enough… but then again, I pick up on things pretty quickly."  He smiled.  He received a small smile at that.

"So I've heard… then again, I've heard lots about you."  Kazuma feigned surprise.

"Who… me?  And who would talk about me?"   Kat laughed.

"I think you already know the answer to that… after all you do pick up on things quickly." He laughed.

"To true… Kyou really is the closets thing I have ever had to a son.  He's a good man really, and I am proud to know him."

"Yea… he pretty much says the same thing about you… only he gets this cute little smile when ever he talks about you." Kat grinned and shook her head, just thinking about that smile made the color rise in her cheeks. 

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along."  He quieted for a moment.  "Listen Kat… you know that if you ever need to talk about anything I'll listen, right?"  She looked up at him and seemed to ponder that statement.

"I know… and I know I can trust you too… But you've already helped one Cat, and this one can take care of herself."  There was no rudeness to the statement, just simple fact to the blond.  Kazuma nodded and moved back out to the class where he ended the lesson.  After Kat said hello to most of the other students the room finally cleared.

"Would you care to practice some katas?"  Kazuma smiled. 

"Sure, I'd love to."  Kat slipped out of the trench coat, moved onto the floor, and began to learn from a new teacher.

"I swear I'm gonna kick that orange haired ass of his."  Kahlan crossed his arms and glared out the window of the car that Daniel had borrowed.

"Woah, calm yourself Kal."  Dani glanced over at his cousin.  "What on earth has you so riled up about going over to Shigure's house?  And why are you so pissed off at Kyou?"

"Don't you ever pay attention to anything Dani?"  The cow shot a glare at him.

"Apparently not, so why don't you fill me in."  Dani never was one for the dramatics.

"Don't you see the way he looks at Kat?"  Kal's voice was surely.  Dani sighed.

"Kahlan, they have met what… twice?  I hardly think that is any basis for judgment.  Besides… from what I can tell… and I am fairly good at telling these things.  Kyou seems to have his eyes set on Miss. Honda.  So I do not think you need to worry too much about it.  Besides… we'll be leaving after New Years and then you will be free to futilely pursue my sister's heart."  Kahlan mumbled something under his breath that Dani could thankfully pretend he didn't hear, and the rat went back to driving… this was definitely going to be an interesting night.

"I'm so exited, this is going to be soooo much fun."  Tohru had been nearly hyperactive all day, even at school.  She was really looking forward to spending time with the American members of the Sohma family.

"I am very glad you are looking forward to this evening Miss Honda."  Yuki smiled as they entered the house.

"Yea, at least one of us is."  Kyou muttered.  "I'm going to do my homework."  Kyou stalked up the stairs, he on the other hand, had not seemed quite as exited as the riceball.

"I hope Kyou's okay."  Tohru frowned.

"Don't worry about that stupid cat Miss Honda.  I think he's just mad that he has to deal with people.  You know Kyou; if we're lucky he'll just stay up on the roof sulking the whole time."  Yuki's reply was apparently not what Tohru had hoped to hear, but it was all that could be expected.  The cat and the rat were just NOT trying to get along.  "But I certainly wish that you have a good time."  He smiled at her and she beamed at him in return.

"Oh I know I will, Isa said that she would be cooking some American meals and she is going to teach me and everything.  Ooooo this is going to be so much fun."  She squealed.  "I should go get packed.  Miss. Kat should be here to pick me up soon with Kagura."  And with that, she raced up the stairs.  Thinking about what she had said Yuki frowned, he remembered what Shigure had said early that week and he certainly hoped that Kagura and Kat would get along. 

"Oh look at our little Tohru."  Shigure's voice echoed from the door of his room.  "She looks so cute when she's happy like that."  Yuki glared at the Dog.

"She's not OUR little Tohru… and why is it then when ever you say things like that you sound like a pedophile?"  Shigure grinned.

"Why, I have no idea Yuki.  Anyway is there anywhere you would like to order dinner from tonight.  Since I doubt Kyou will cook anything… and Tohru won't be here… I think it may be safer if neither one of us touched the stove.  Oh… dear sweet Tohru… what will we do without her."

"Pervert."  Yuki muttered before heading up the stairs.

Kagura and Kat had gotten off to a pretty good start.  They had both put their first meeting aside and decided to start over.  Conversation was light for the beginning part of the drive, until Kat asked about how she and Kyou had met.  Well Kagura had actively talked for the rest of the ride and it had kind of gone down hill from there.  In fact, by the time they reached Shigure's house there was one very hyper Boar and one very confused Cat.  The feline stopped the car and got out, Kagura had already walked over to the door and knocked.  It was Yuki who answered.

"Hello Kagura, here to pick up Miss Honda?"  He stepped aside so she could enter.

"That's right.  And where is my dearest Kyou?"  She walked into the house and looked around.

"That Tohru's ride?"  The orange haired boy asked as he walked down the steps.  Yuki never got to answer him because Kagura acted first.

"KYOU!"  She yelled as she pounced on him with a huge smile.  "Oh my sweet Kyou I have missed you so much it has been so long since we have seen each other."  As Kyou tried to escape, Yuki got the opportunity to laugh at his rival.  Kagura however, remained latched onto him, even through the cat's muttered protests.  As long as they didn't break the house everything would be okay.

"How cute."  Muttered Caitlin as she walked into the house.  Yuki glanced over at her and wondered if she always wore that emotionless face.  But the female cat of the Zodiac wasn't looking at Yuki, actually her eyes were fixed on Kagura and Kyou, and the rat began to wonder if Shigure was right.  Kagura had her arms wrapped so tightly around the cat's neck that he was gasping, but it was the normal show… well for the Souma family at least.

"Excuse me Kagura?"  Kat spoke in a voice that was almost too calm; but somehow it got the boar's attention… and Kyou's for that matter, who had just realized her presence.  "Did it ever occur to you that it may be hard for him to be a _good_ boyfriend if you strangle him?"  Kagura blinked.

"She is not—"  Kyou started but got choked in a hug.

"Oh Kyou, it's okay, he doesn't mind."  Kagura finished for him.  Caitlin blinked once and look at Kyou, but the intensity of her eyes were too much for the boy to deal with… this time it was he who lost their staring contest.  The blond cat shrugged and turned.

"I'll go warm up the car, when Tohru comes down you two can meet me out there."

"Okay."  Kagura shouted cheerfully as she went back to squeezing the life out of Kyou. 

Yuki glanced back at the pair before walking outside.  The blond was moving amps into the trunk to make room in the backseat of the black convertible.

"You know…"  Yuki paused, he wasn't sure why he even felt the need to say it, but never the less here he was standing outside in the cold watching the white trench coat blow with the wind.  "You know… Kyou and Kagura… they aren't _really_ dating… it's kind of a one way relationship.  One way on Kagura's part that is."  She wasn't looking at him, actually she was just staring into the trunk.  After a brief pause she slammed it shut and turned to Yuki with a smile, the kind of smile Hatori gave people.

"Why would I care… what you all do in your free time is up to you after all.  Keep in mind rat-boy as soon as the holidays are over I'm going home."  Yuki nodded slowly.

"Right."  Then he turned on his heels and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him thinking to himself as he went, _stupid cats_. 

A few moments later the door opened and the two girls came out both shouting their goodbyes to everyone and whishing them a fun night.  Kat loaded Tohru's stuff into the trunk and luckily, for everyone sake, Kagura offered the riceball the front seat.  As the car pulled away, Kat glanced in the rearview to see an orange haired figure climb onto the roof and watch them leave.


	10. Chapter 8: A Dawn to this Endless Night

A Dawn to this Endless Night  
  
Diner was long over and between the four girls; the dishes had been done quickly. Now they sat around in the living room drinking tea, and coffee for Kat... she never was a tea person. "So... I was thinking." Isa said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God Isa... what ever it is NO." Kat sighed and took another long sip of the coffee; she was starting to think she was going to need it.  
  
"Aww.... Come on Katie, you haven't even heard my idea yet." Isa whined.  
  
"I'm curious." Kagura grinned at the dog.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to hear it." Tohru added while placing her tea cup down.  
  
"Yay." Isa clapped her hands and gave her cousin a loving but evil smile. Kat just shook her head a smiled back. "I was just wondering what Kagura and Tohru would look like if they were dressed well... more American." The two girls looked at each other then back at Isa. Caitlin raised an eyebrow, it sounded innocent enough, but nothing was EVER innocent with Isa. Then again... it would give her a chance to show up that damn boar. Kat inclined her head with a smile.  
  
"What an interesting idea Isa." The dog looked a little surprised.  
  
"Oh... well I'm glad you like it. Cause here's the deal..." Now Isa was grinning again. "We pick out outfits for them but then they get to do the same for us." Kat pondered that, how bad could it be... after all... this was HER house... so most of the stuff in it was hers. With a slow nod to her cousin.  
  
"Deal." The cat stood and extended a hand.  
  
"Tohru you go with Kat and you Kagura can come with me." Isa stood as well.  
  
"Cool, this is going to be fun." Kagura jumped up. The riceball was a little more nervous however and got to her feet slowly.  
  
"Come on doll, I don't bite." Kat gave her a genuine smile that seemed to calm her down a bit. Isa and Kagura had already disappeared up the stairs when Kat and Tohru got to her room on the first floor (it was decided that she should stay there from now on... incase she wanted to jump out windows again).  
  
"Thank you for having us over, and picking us up." Tohru added quietly.  
  
"Hey, no thanks necessary." Kat paused and looked over at her. "I'm not really used to having friends, especially ones that aren't Sohma's, so sorry if I seem a little out of it. I mean in truth, I guess I am a little out of it." Kat was surprised when the riceball closed the gap between them and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm glad to have you as a friend." She smiled.  
  
"Yea, me too." Kat said as she slowly returned the hug. The blond slid the door open and walked in to the room, Tohru following behind. The twins were seated on the bed and jumped up when their sister walked in.  
  
"Katie!" They ran over to her and pounced on her dragging her down closer to their height.  
  
"Hey'a kits, what'cha doing in here?" She sat Mary on her lap and ruffled Regene's hair.  
  
"We just wanted to say hello to Miss. Honda, and ask if you would tuck us in." Regene smiled.  
  
"Well hello then." Tohru smiled at the girls and sat down next to Kat. They let go of their sister and hugged the riceball as well, who seemed to forget all her worries in the face of the children. "Oh, you two are so cute." They giggled and hugged her harder.  
  
"You can help tuck us in too." Mary added.  
  
"Yea, Katie won't mind." Regene smiled.  
  
"Hah... Making the poor girl suffer like that." Kat grinned at the twins.  
  
"Aww Katie." "Katie that's mean." The girls turned to their sister and only made her laugh harder.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help." Tohru added as she looked at her new friend. Their little cheers went up as they ran out of her room and into the room they shared with their father.  
  
"Come on," Kat said as she stood. "Looks like you've been roped in too." The riceball followed her across the hall.  
  
"I don't see how anyone could turn them down, they're so adorable." That got the blond laughing.  
  
"Yea, we know, that's the problem... no one can EVER say no to them." The brunette laughed as well. The twins reminded her of Kisa.  
  
Dressed in their night gowns the little ones where already sitting together in one large bed.  
  
"All right kittens lay down." Kat said as she sat down on the side and leaned in to give each one a kiss. Tohru stood near the wall and watched them, she found herself wondering how many different facets Kat had in her personality. She watched as the older smoothed down the hair of the girls and pulled the covers up to their chins. The two curled up together at watched their sister with sparkling eyes. "Okay then, one last thing." Kat added with a smile as she turned off the light and left only a few candles to keep the shadows at bay. She took a small breath and sang a lullaby to them.  
  
Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears  
  
In the morning I'll be here  
  
And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes  
  
Because we said goodnight and not goodbye  
  
We said goodnight and not goodbye  
  
Giving them each one last hug, she whispered goodnight to them and stood. "Good night Katie, good night Miss. Honda." They said as she got to the door.  
  
"Good night Miss Mary, good night Miss Regene." Tohru said with a wave as she followed the other girl out and watched, as the door was quietly slid shut. Kat led them back into her room before speaking again.  
  
"Thanks, they love the attention." She shot a smile to the riceball as she started looking through the closet for good attire for Tohru.  
  
"I really don't think you needed my help, but I was glad to be there." Tohru was looking around the room and had to admit to herself that she was mildly pleased with its cleanliness. Kat glanced back at Tohru for a moment and looked the girl over.  
  
"Pants or skirt?" The riceball blinked in a confused fashion. "For your outfit?" Kat smiled.  
  
"Oh... well I don't care. You can pick." She said, some of her earlier shyness creeping back up.  
  
"All right then." Kat turned back to the closet. The rice ball glanced over at the bed-table and saw a single picture on it. Taking a closer look, she easily recognized 3 of the 5 figures in it as Kat, her brother, and her father, even if the cat and the rat were only about Mary and Regene's age. She guessed the woman that was held in Alexander's arms was his late wife Marilyn. But the other boy she had no clue about, he looked to be about 16 or 17 in the picture with short sandy blond hair and cold ice blue eyes. He stood slightly apart from the family and did not look happy to be there.  
  
"Um... excuse me Kat?" The blond looked over. "Who is the other boy in this picture; I assumed that the woman was your mother?" Kat stopped what she was doing and walked over to look at the picture.  
  
"Yea, that was my mom. That picture was taken when the family went to Disney Land for the first time." She gazed into the picture for a long time. "The other person is Marcus... the old Head of the Family." At that, she went back to the closet. Tohru put the picture back down and looked at it some more. Kat pulled out a white dress that she would only normally have worn on stage, but she had a feeling it would suit Tohru. The classic "gothic Lolita" style of it was something that Isa had convinced the band to do for their last show before they left California. Kat had only worn the dress once, but she brought it out and laid it on the bed. Seeing Tohru still looking at the picture she frowned. "Marcus was our older brother." She clarified. Tohru's eyes moved up to her knew friend and she saw that careful mask again. The riceball remembered the American Rat's words. "Marcus wanted Katie dead from the moment she was born." How sad, so not only was she hated by the Head of the family, but also, he was her own brother. Finally the cat smiled, "come on, time to play dress up. I'll even get a picture so Yuki can see how great you're gonna look." And just like that, the subject had passed.  
  
"Oh no... Yuki wouldn't think that." Tohru blushed as the blond laughed.  
  
"Right kid." She held her hand out with the dress. "We'll just see about that."  
  
A few minutes later Tohru was seated in a chair fully dressed, even down to white thigh high suede boots, allowing Kat to apply some small touches of makeup. "You really do look awesome, you should get dressed up more often, have that rat take you out to dinner or something."  
  
"Oh no I could never ask that... I mean Yuki and Shigure and Kyou have all been so kind to me. I could never ask for anything more." Kat just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Well take a look." She took Tohru's hand and pulled her out of the chair and over to a long mirror. The dress was modest enough to still be decent, but it showed off her curves more than ANYTHING she would have bought. It came down to her mid thigh and met the boots almost perfectly. Kat had brushed out her hair, and the makeup made her eyes look a little deeper and her lips a little larger. "See, stunning." The cat smiled at a job well done.  
  
"Th- thank you." The riceball stammered, completely unsure of how she was supposed to act.  
  
A knock on the door drew their attention as Isa walked in. "Ladies, may I present Kagura Souma." She said with a bow of flourish. Kagura walked in dressed in an ankle length black skirt and a black Chinese style corset with blue vines on it. Isa had done her hair and make up so well that the boar could have easily pulled off 23 or 24 years old.  
  
"Oh Tohru, you look so cute." Kagura darted over to her friend and each admired the other's outfits. Kat however, got the opportunity to take a good look at Isa. Kagura had apparently chosen to let Isa wear her school uniform. Which on Isabella who was taller and well, a little curvier, just looked shameless. The skirt was shorter and the top tight enough that it showed off her stomach. Kat's eyebrow twitched as she hung her head.  
  
"You're hopeless you damn dog."  
  
"Who me?" Isa's mock exasperation was amusing as she giggled. "I think it looks cute. Besides, I don't see you dressed yet." The cat shook her head.  
  
"Well Tohru and I got to talking, and besides, I had to put the twins to bed."  
  
"Well then kiddo, lets get you dressed and then I can get my camera." Isa grinned. "AND, since Kagura is here as well, they both can pick your outfit." Kat twitched again.  
  
"Yea, come on Tohru." Kagura dragged the mildly whimpering riceball (she wasn't used to all the attention) over to the closet. Kat and Isa were staring at each other in silence, Kat knew that the dog HAD to be up to something... nothing with Isabella was ever EVER this childlike. What is that damn dog planning?  
  
"What about this?" Tohru said from the other side of the room. Caitlin turned around to see Tohru holding up a simple, sleeveless, red dress, plain and unadorned the dress had belonged to her mother and was what she wore the to the New Years Celebration before she died. Kat nodded.  
  
"Okay." Walking over she took the dress from Tohru and laid it on the bed, finding shoes to match. The cat hesitated for a moment and debated asking the others to leave, but just gave up on it. She slid out of the white dress shirt and heard Tohru gasp.  
  
"Oh my god what happened? Are you okay?" The riceball had walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kat gave her a smile as she stretched the stitches in her back. She could feel them healing, only another week or so and Hatori would be able to remove them, once again, she praised her quick healing factor.  
  
"Yea, they're old. Don't worry about it." She honestly wondered if the girl would believe her. "From running around through the woods and all." She added, turning so her back was too the wall as she finished getting undressed. Tohru actually seemed to buy the story and Isa was staring at the floor; but Kagura was looking at her, giving her the "I know you're lying look." The boar didn't need to stare at the other girl to know what was going on, she had been living at the Main House with Akito long enough to make connections. She was certain that the stitched wounds were indeed new, but anyone who knew what to look for would have seen the older scars as well. Kat slipped the dress over her head and turned her back to Tohru.  
  
"You wanna zip that up?" She felt the girl's touch, feather light, and for some reason it made her angry. "It's okay ya know. I'm not gonna break." She glanced over her shoulder and saw the dark haired girl nod.  
  
"Hey Kat, let me do your make up." Isa said with a smile changing the subject and finally looking at her cousin again. Isa wasn't stupid; she had always known what was going on, her and Kahlan. But they had a silent agreement with the cat, never to say anything to anyone.  
  
After finishing make up, Isa curled her hair so that it fell around her shoulders in thick waves and added a crimson shawl from her collection of oddities. "You know love..." Isa smiled as she turned her cousin to the mirror. "You really do look just like your mother." Caitlin gave her cousin a smile. "Now then, why don't I get some pictures before we—"she stopped. Kat turned a grin to Isa.  
  
"Before we what Isa?"  
  
"Oh nothing." The dog smiled and looked at the suddenly very interesting ceiling.  
  
"ISA!" Kat's voice grew a little louder. Kagura and Tohru exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well I was just wondering you know... what the boys were doing." She tried to pull off an innocent look and failed.  
  
"HAH! I knew you were plotting something." Kat pointed a finger at her cousin.  
  
"I wouldn't say plotting... more like planning... it sounds nicer." Isa nodded triumphantly.  
  
"And let me guess... you thought that MAYBE we should go make sure they aren't getting into trouble." Kat added.  
  
"Ah, my wonderful little cousin, you know me far too well." Isa threw her arm around her cousin's shoulder.  
  
"You have no idea." Kat replied blandly.  
  
But somehow, with in a few minutes Isa had convinced Kagura (not that much convincing was necessary there) and Tohru (that one was harder) that it was a wonderful idea. And with the help of the other two, Kat was convinced to go along with the little adventure; though according to the blond, it was ONLY because someone needed to drive and no one was safe with Isa. So after Isa had fun with pictures... the four, dressed up, girls piled into the black convertible (top up this time) and started over to Shigure's house to give the boys a surprise.  
  
"I wonder what the girls are doing." Shigure sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "I bet they're having much more fun that we are." Yuki shrugged in response.  
  
"This wasn't my idea... So if you have a plan, go ahead and voice it." The violet eyed boy glanced out the window. "Just don't be surprised if no one else likes the idea."  
  
"That's a little harsh Yuki." Kahlan said in a bored fashion as he looked at his nails. Kal had been sitting against the wall all evening, except for dinner, sulking and avoiding Kyou; which thankfully wasn't hard, since the cat had opted to spend most of the night on the roof. But he came down for dinner, and had been down ever since then, which made the tension in the room nearly unbearable for the other members of the Zodiac. Yuki found himself glad that the American Cow didn't have a "black side" or the house would be in pieces by now... then again, so would his rival... and that wasn't such a bad thing. Kyou was lying by the door, his second favorite spot in the house, thoroughly ignoring everyone.  
  
"We should play a game." Shigure chimed.  
  
"That's a stupid idea." This coming from Kyou, who hadn't moved.  
  
"What did you have in mind Shigure?" Daniel asked from where he was seated next to Yuki. The two had been talking off and on all night and seemed to be the only ones in the house who were actually DOING anything. Once they figured out what subjects were bad to broach with the other, they seemed to get along impeccably. Shigure grinned.  
  
"Well I don't know, what kind of games to you play in America for situations like this one Dani?" The white rat shrugged and grew pensive for a moment.  
  
"I really don't exactly do things like this very often," the blond seemed out of his element so to speak. "Usually we just tell stories or something like that."  
  
"Oh what a great idea." The dog beamed and clasped his hands together. "Since I'm a novelist I would be great at that." Dani raised an eyebrow, god he DOES sound like Isa. Now wonder that batty canine gets along with him.  
  
"Not that kind of stories you pervert..." Kahlan had spoken again; his mood was getting surlier and surlier as the night went on. Dani frowned; maybe he should just kill the cat and get it over with. At least that way the rest of us won't have to deal with it. "You're sexual exploits are of no interests to us." Kal snarled. Shigure looked as if he would play back with the cow but decided against it after a getting a glare from Yuki.  
  
"You know you're really starting to piss me off." Kyou shouted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and glared at the blue haired youth.  
  
"Well it's about damn time you said something useful." Kahlan pushed himself off the wall at the same time Kyou jumped to his feet. The rest of the room waited and watched, half expecting to see an explosion go off before they ever even reached other.  
  
"Please don't break the house." Shigure said in a rather meek voice.  
  
"Listen here you stupid cat, I can wipe the floor with you any day." Kal grabbed Kyou by the color of his shirt.  
  
"Like hell you can... you're pathetic and probably no better in a fight then my cousin Haru. I haven't done a damn thing to you, and you think you can come in here and—" Kahlan cut him off by punching him in the stomach. Kyou took a step back and growled before lunging at the other boy. Kyou got off a few good hits before Kal started dodging efficiently, but the cow hadn't gotten off another hit yet either.  
  
"Thank god Tohru isn't here." Yuki mumbled.  
  
"I would have to agree." Shigure had gone serious on them.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Dani had stood with the other two and watched orange and blue fight. "I don't think they're playing Yuki. Not like you and Kyou, or me and my sister. I really think they are out for blood."  
  
Yuki shrugged. "I really don't care, though if I had to route for one it would be Kahlan, that stupid cat deserves what he gets." Dani frowned.  
  
"Never the less, perhaps you are right young Daniel." Shigure added in a quieter tone that lacked its normal enthusiasm. "If you can restrain your cousin, I think Yuki and I can get Kyou."  
  
"Why do I have to help?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at the dog.  
  
"Because if Kyou and Kahlan get hurt because you wouldn't help stop them from fighting I think Tohru will be very upset." The rat glared.  
  
"I hate you sometimes Shigure." With that said Yuki walked up behind Kyou and grabbed him around the shoulders pulling him back. Kahlan used the opportunity to hit the cat one more solid time in the stomach before Daniel got a hold of him and pulled him away from the other Souma.  
  
"Let me go you damn Rat!" Kyou snarled at the same time Kahlan yelled. "Knock it off Dani; let me go so I can kill that jerk." Shigure walked in between the pairs and held up his arms.  
  
"Both of you calm down please." The dog's eyes narrowed. "Think of how upset Tohru and Caitlin will be if they find out about this." That seemed to calm both parties down.  
  
"Fine." Kahlan mumbled as he shook off his cousin's grip and went to sit back against the wall.  
  
"Whatever." Kyou wrenched his arms out of Yuki's hands and stalked up the stairs, undoubtedly going to the roof.  
  
"Maybe we should just put on the TV." Yuki said with a sigh... he really did hope that Tohru's night was turning out better than his was. The screen came on with a click and a newscaster's face flooded the picture.  
  
"A string of robberies has cursed the town as yet another family was attacked during the night while they slept. The culprit is still at large and people are advised to take extra precautions. So lock your doors and windows folks, the police are working diligently to solve these crimes."  
  
Yuki blinked, "maybe not," and clicked off the TV.  
  
"Did that woman say robberies?" Kahlan looked over at Dani from where he sat. "You don't think the girls are in danger do you?" He sounded concerned, completely different from the volatile young man of earlier.  
  
"I'm sure they are fine Kal. After all, Katie IS there... and she's much meaner to strangers than she is with the rest of her family. Somehow I think anyone who broke into the house would be begging to leave before she was done with them." Dani cracked a smile as Kahlan scowled, they're fine I'm sure... Isa's watching them... and Father is there as well. Yes, I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about.  
  
Yuki glanced back at the black television screen. Tohru would be safe with them, there are plenty of people at Alexander's home to look out for her. And since she won't be the one answering the doors everything will be just fine.  
  
Shigure smirked to himself, I wonder what kind of cruel prank I can play on these kids. He snickered and smiled making his plans.  
  
Up on the roof Kyou stared at the stars and the moon. What is wrong with that idiot? What the hell did I do to get him all pissed off at me? I would have had him had Yuki not got in the way. Those damn rats... that's all they ever do is get in the way. I'm going to get him one of these days. Suddenly the feline realized he was thinking about his American counter part. The way she had smiled at him and told him that she was certain he would beat Yuki when the time came. No one had ever spoken like that to him before, not even his Master... How was he supposed to react to that? What was he supposed to do about that girl? Kyou rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his arm, content to just think for a while and enjoy the piece and quiet of the night sky.  
  
"Come on Kat, go faster." Isa chided from the passenger seat.  
  
"Shut up Isa, I'm not like you; I prefer to live through my driving experiences." Kat replied slyly with a smile to her cousin.  
  
"I think Caitlin is quite right." Tohru added from the back seat.  
  
"Aww come on Tohru... this is fun." Kagura cheered and grinned as she stuck her arm out the window of the convertible and let the wind run along her hand.  
  
"I am having fun Kagura; I just hope we don't get into trouble for all of this." Tohru was worried; then again that was the riceball's nature.  
  
"Never fear Tohru dear... "Isabella grinned at her own rhyme. "We'll be fine. I promise." As they neared Shigure's house Kat slowed the car and turned off the headlights, relying on her night vision to guide her. Isa watched her cousin as bright blue bleed to red and spread to cover her whole eye. It was one of the few features of the Zodiac Cat that didn't frighten Caitlin, and hence it was one of the only things that she would allow herself to do.  
  
The blond pulled the car to a stop before the last bend that would lead to the house and shut it off. "Well ladies, it's by foot from here." Kat said as she slid of the drivers seat and settled the stiletto heels on the dirt path. "And please Isa, remind me next time to wear more comfortable shoes." She muttered as she pulled the seat forward for Tohru and Kagura.  
  
"What are you planning Kat?" This time it was the dog who asked.  
  
"Nothing, but if we've gotten this far then by god we're going to do this right." She flashed the three girls a smile.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Kagura could barely contain her excitement, it made Kat a little twitchy, but never the less she shrugged.  
  
"Hasn't anyone been paying attention to the news?"  
  
"No and why should I?" Isa looped an arm around her cousin's waist. Kat just sighed and patted Isa on the head the way she would Mary and Regene.  
  
"I have actually. Why, what is it that you were looking for?" Tohru added, still fidgeting in the new clothes.  
  
"Wasn't there something about a string of robberies?" Kat asked with a wry smile. The rice ball nodded. "Well then, we're going to play a little joke on the boyo's." Kat hopped up onto the hood of the car and sat there with her legs crossed. Isa mused that there was something dangerously attractive about her cousin when she looked like that. "Tohru, when I tell you too, you and Kagura are merely going to sneak into the house and head up to Tohru's room. That should cause sufficient confusion. The boyo's will have no idea what is going on." With a grin like the Cheshire, Kat leaned forward.  
  
"But won't they see us come in?" Kagura asked.  
  
"They won't be able to see anything." Isa added, suddenly realizing what Caitlin was planning to do. "You want me to pull a Sway?" She glanced at the other girl.  
  
"That's the idea... you think you can do it with out help?"  
  
Isabella bowed in flourish, "of course I can... for I am Isabella the Amazing." Kat covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Kat slid off the car hood, brushed out the red dress and flashed them all a white smile. "Follow me ladies." With the blond in the lead the four girls snuck around the side of the house. Isabella gave them all a wave before separating and going the other way to find the fuse box.  
  
Humming quietly to herself Isa opened the box. "Now then... let's see... one, no not you." She looked over all the fuses. "Two... perhaps... you... maybe... no..." She shrugged... "Well, Sway would say if you don't know it... improvise." And with that the auburn haired canine flicked a switch, a grinned when all the lights suddenly went out. "Bingo." She smiled and leaned back against the wall to wait for a signal from her cousin. She realized now that Kat had given them all tasks... well all expect for her. What was she planning to do?  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kahlan jumped to his feet just as the lights went out. "This is so not funny you stupid cat!" He yelled loudly.  
  
"Kahlan, stop it." Dani shot back. A silence filled the room. "Okay, Yuki where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here next to you." The silver haired boy replied as he laid a hand on the other rats shoulder. "What about you Shigure?" Yuki spoke in his normal calm voice.  
  
"Just where I was before." The novelist replied.  
  
"See I told you... that leaves that ass Kyou." Just as he said that there was a thump on the roof. "Come down here you bastard... this is not funny. Someone could get hurt."  
  
"Who are you yelling at?" The voice came from the direction of the stairs, but it was unmistakably Kyou. "Don't go blaming this one on me. I was on my way down here to tell Shigure that I thought I saw something moving around outside, but when I got back in the lights went out. So I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But wait... if we are all down here... then who is up on the roof?" Dani said what everyone was thinking.  
  
"It doesn't matter... I am going to go turn the lights back on." There was suddenly a flash of light as the dog illuminated his face with a flash light. "I will be back in a moment."  
  
"Right." Kyou muttered.  
  
"Don't fear children, I shall return and protect you from the Robbers." Shigure made his dramatic speech as Kyou, at least he assumed it was Kyou, threw something at his head. The dog dodged but with out light had no way of telling what had been thrown. Opening the door, Shigure walked out of the house and around the side of the building.  
  
Kagura and Tohru watched as Shigure walked out the back door and disappeared around the side of the house. "Here's our chance Tohru, let's go." The boar grinned.  
  
"Are you sure we won't get into trouble." The rice ball was getting more and more nervous.  
  
"Positive." Together the two crept to the front door and snuck inside. Creeping up the stairs and trying to make as little noise as possible. When the stairs creaked they heard Yuki's voice.  
  
"Shigure, is that you?" Tohru almost called back but Kagura put her finger to the rice balls lips and shushed.  
  
"Hey... Shigure!" That time it was Kahlan. The girls took another step up the stairs before they creaked again and they were forced to stop.  
  
"Maybe this would be a bad time to mention this." Daniel's voice was quieter than the others had been. "But I think there is someone in the house." As if on cue the sound of footsteps on the roof was heard again.  
  
"Don't look at me blue boy..." Kyou shouted. "I'm still here."  
  
"So there is someone on the roof..." Yuki added.  
  
"... and someone inside." Dani commented.  
  
From outside the house they heard Shigure scream, and then silence.  
  
"Oh that was wonderful Gure." Isa smiled as she leaned against him. Shigure was laughing. As soon as he had stumbled upon Isa and the fuse box he could not help but having a piece of the fun. They had turned the tables and this time all the kids were going to be embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, and what fun this is. I'm glad you decided to drop by Isa." He smiled.  
  
"So am I... I just hope the others agree when we're done with them." The dog laughed quietly.  
  
"By the way... you look stunning... but why are you wearing a High School Uniform?" Isa gave him a fake pout.  
  
"Aww, don't you like it Gure?" The Japanese Dog could only smile.  
  
"That's it.... I'm going to fix this problem once and for all." Kyou growled as he headed for the stairs, bumping into the wall in the process and growling. Kagura pushed Tohru against the wall and they stayed perfectly still as Kyou climbed the stairs right past them. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, they slid back down the stairs and glanced into the living room. Suddenly they heard another thump on the roof, one that signaled Kyou was going after the "robber."  
  
Kyou climbed out his bedroom window and up the ladder onto the roof. After shooting a quick glance around the roof and seeing no one, he moved forward and continued looking around.  
  
Isa giggled and wrapped her arms around Shigure's neck. "Now?" She whispered, her lips dangerously close to his ear. He nodded,  
  
"Now is good."  
  
With Kyou gone, Kagura tugged on Tohru's arm. As they slowly got to their feet and went to begin creeping again, the lights suddenly came back on. Leaving them in plain sight of three very startled boys.  
  
"M—Miss Honda?" Yuki's eyes were wide. Tohru turned a bright color of scarlet and looked down at the ground. The violet eyed boy couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't know what to say, there were so many questions he COULD have had... if she hadn't looked so damn beautiful in the strange outfit she was wearing.  
  
"Miss Honda, Miss Kagura... what are you doing here?" Kahlan tilted his head to the side.  
  
"And if you're here, where are my sister and Isa?" Dani added suddenly narrowing his eyes.  
  
"We're sorry," the boar said with a huge grin on face. "We just wanted to have a little fun. It was Isa's idea."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki." Tohru mumbled while still staring at the floor.  
  
"No, it's okay." Yuki managed to say back, mouth still agape.  
  
"Oh was it." Dani looked around upon hearing Kagura's explanation. "ISABELLA!!!" He yelled. "Where are you!?!?!" Twin sets of laugher erupted from the door way as Isa and Shigure walked in arm-in-arm.  
  
"Aww you're no fun Dani." Isa mock pouted.  
  
"You were in on this?" Yuki glared at the male dog. The two only laughed harder.  
  
"Somewhat... but don't you just look lovely Tohru." Shigure said with a grin and a wink to Yuki. "I don't think I've seen Yuki blush like that in ages." The color in the rat's cheeks got darker as the riceball looked up.  
  
"S-so you're not mad?" She said quietly.  
  
"Mad! Me? Of course not..." Shigure grinned. Dani cut in shaking his head.  
  
"Just because you wanted to cause trouble Isa, didn't mean you had to drag everyone else along... you're hopeless." Isa started laughing aging.  
  
"But we had so much fun scaring you guys... it wasn't till Gure and I turned on the lights and decided to catch all of you that I really made trouble." She gave her cousin a sarcastic smile. Kagura and Tohru just looked at her, disappointed that she managed to fool them as well.  
  
"Fine," Daniel sighed... "Wait a minute... where is my sister?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
Kat cringed as she heard Dani yelling for Isa... well it seemed that their game was over. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over it. "Hey!" Yelled a familiar male voice from behind her. She stood up strait, but kept her back to him.  
  
Kyou took a moment to look over the "robber." HE may have not heard Daniel, but he was having a hard time believing that someone would rob a house in heels. Heels... that meant the person was a girl... or Aya. He watched the figure slowly turn around, framed in the shadows of the full moon behind her. The wind on the roof was enough to blow her hair across her face as deep red lips smiled at him. Kyou tilted his head to the side and started walking forward trying to get a better look at the persons face.  
  
Kat was caught... she knew it... then again she was surprised Kyou hadn't put two and two together yet. She saw him start moving and leaned down, taking off the heels. Slowly raising herself up again she looked at him and for just a moment the moon made her eyes shine like a cats. "Who are you?" Kyou asked once had crossed half the roof. "Answer me!"  
  
He seemed angry, that amused the American feline a little. She took a step back towards the edge of the roof. No one could ever say that she wasn't good at making an entrance... or an exit. "I don't think so." The orange haired boy growled and charged.  
  
"I'll go up and get her." Kahlan sighed. "The last thing we need is Kat and Kyou fighting." Kal opened the back door and walked out onto the porch in time to hear, from up on the roof, "I don't think so!" He looked up in time to see Kat jump backward off the roof. The cow watched, almost as if in slow motion, the girl lean back and turn the leap into a back flip and then land softly on her feet on the ground in front of him. She was instantly up again as she bolted into the house and ran over to Isa, playfully hiding behind her as another figure landed on the ground outside. Kyou went to charge after her but got a fist full of Kahlan instead. The blue haired youth had only wished for that good of an opportunity to kick Kyou's ass again. Kyou stumbled back a few steps and looked into the now well lit house. He couldn't hide the shock on his face at seeing the girls there. His eyes settled on Kat, who was still behind Isa leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Stay away from her." Kahlan growled at the same time Kagura yelled "KYOU!!!" and ran across the room pouncing on him. This time he was too stunned to protest. Meanwhile, Dani took the opportunity to cross to where Kat was, a scowl planted on his face.  
  
"I would think you had more sense then to go along with this idiocy Katie." It angered him to see the glare returned in his sibling's eyes.  
  
"Mind your own business Daniel. I am hardly in the right attire to kick your ass but I will if I have to."  
  
"Like you could!" Dani was in a foul mood, the tenseness between Kyou and Kahlan had made him volatile and she had merely lit the flame. He knew what to do to piss her off, and at the moment he wanted a fight.  
  
"That sounds like a challenge brother dear." There was venom in her words as she stepped out from behind Isa. She had been playing before, but Dani was wearing her temper down drastically quickly.  
  
"I can wipe the floor with you any day, stupid cat." The American rat's voice had risen enough that the rest of the room fell silent. Kyou shoved Kagura off him and stood to help his twin sign, but he had not taken more then a step when Tohru walked in-between the two.  
  
"Please stop." She said looking at the boy, "you can't fight. Caitlin is hurt still and if you two fought she wouldn't be able to heal." And Daniel did stop; he stared at the brunette, a look of mild surprise on his face. His eyes slowly moved to Kat.  
  
"I thought you said earlier that you were fine?" He still seemed upset, but the anger was gone.  
  
"She's --" Tohru was cut off by Kagura's hand as she slipped by Kyou and smiled at Dani.  
  
"She's much better now, don't worry about it. Tohru tends to exaggerate a little, since she cares so much. Since everyone is here, we'll go make tea." And before the riceball could utter another word Kagura had dragged her off into the kitchen.  
  
"Caitlin?" The twins stared at each other. The cat shrugged.  
  
"You heard Kagura; she has the right of it." With a shake of her head, the blond turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Isa asked what was on most of their minds.  
  
"To the roof, I'm too tired to deal with this. I'll come down once tea is ready." With out turning around for the reply, Kat disappeared around a corner.  
  
Kyou stepped out onto the porch and climbed onto the first rung of the ladder. He could hear his friend's voice drifting down on the wind. The words however were to quiet to make out. He stepped up until his head had peeked over the room and listened again. "I thought I'd found a place to stay. I knew that I was safe there. In your arms, wrapped in your embrace. It felt so warm, like home. I was not alone. But then you--" she stopped singing when the ladder creaked.  
  
He didn't want her to stop, not that he was gong to admit that. "Um... hey... So... why did you guys come?" He asked from the ladder. Kat turned her face half towards him, she had heard someone coming up and made an educated guess that it was the other cat.  
  
"Isa wanted to cause trouble." Her reply was soft, tired almost.  
  
"Why did you go too then?" The orange haired boy moved across the roof and sat down next to her. She just shrugged,  
  
"don't know. Wish I hadn't though. All I ever seem to do is cause trouble."  
  
"Shut up!" Kyou snapped and instantly regretted it as those intense blue eyes turned towards him. "I mean... don't say things like that." When she looked at him like that it made him feel... naked. Like she could see right through him. "You didn't cause any trouble and it's nice to have you here... I mean..." he stared up at the stars, "never mind."  
  
"No it's okay. Thanks, for that." She smiled and rested her hand over his. Kyou blinked and turned back to find her still staring at him.  
  
"Um... you're welcome." He found himself smiling back, a small smile, but there none the less.  
  
"So why did you come up here?"  
  
"To tell you that tea was ready."  
  
"Oh... okay. I suppose they want me to come back down?" Kat's voice drifted off as she stared up. Kyou followed her gaze.  
  
"Yea. I guess. Um... say Kat..." This time he was the one who didn't finish.  
  
"Yes?" She had turned back to look at him. The Japanese feline couldn't meet her gaze, so instead he focused on the space of roof that their hands occupied, not that it helped.  
  
"It's just that... Well... Are you really okay? What I mean is... I know that Kagura was just covering for you. It was obvious. What is it that you don't want your brother to know? I mean... you don't have to tell me, but if you want to..." He stopped again, looking frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry Kyou, I'm okay, really. Tohru just over reacted is all, nothing to worry about." This time he did look up, and their eyes met, he nodded slightly to show that he had heard her; though try as he might he couldn't think of what to say. There was just something about the way she looked at that moment that made him realize she was beautiful. He suddenly remembered the way Kahlan had called her the love of his life; it was as if Kyou had suddenly realized why. The way her eyes shined and her hair framed her face. The way she moved, with a somewhat dangerous appeal. The way her lips moved, coated in red the color of blood. The way her voice could be like music floating on the wind...  
  
"Hmm?" Kyou shook his head as if to clear it. "What did you say?" She rewarded him with a grin and a small laugh.  
  
"I asked if there was something on your mind."  
  
"Oh no, its nothing... just tired I guess." He turned hoping that the heat in his cheeks was not visible. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying his heart which was beating faster than normal.  
  
"Well in that case, we should go downstairs I guess." He nodded, not risking his voice just yet.  
  
"By the way, I hope we didn't ruin anything by showing up."  
  
"Nah, if anything it will be better now." Kyou replied shaking his head. "Um... I wanted to tell you... you look really nice." He paused for a moment.  
  
"Thank you Kyou. Though I sense a 'but' coming." He smiled; it was uncanny how well she seemed to know him.  
  
"Yea well... I was going to say that I like your normal clothes better. No offence."  
  
She laughed, "none taken. So do I." She stood and held out her hand. He stared at it for a moment before looking at her.  
  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We're going back downstairs right?" She grinned.  
  
"Oh, right." He grabbed her hand and only then hesitated. It seemed such a natural thing to do that it hadn't occurred to him how many hands he had shoved away when they were offered. Pushing himself to his feet he let go and began walking towards the ladder. "I should warn you. Isabella and Shigure seemed to have decided on their own that everyone is staying here tonight." He heard her sigh from behind him before she caught up to match his stride.  
  
"Well that sounds like Isa to me." She shook her head. "So I guess it's time to face the firing squad."  
  
"You're telling me, I don't know how much more of those rats I can take." Kyou hissed.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied looking up at him from the ladder. "I'll be there to back you up." And with a smile she hopped onto the porch and walked into the room. Kyou paused on the top rung. I've never had anyone to back me up before. Why is it that she seems to catch me off guard with half the things she says? And when she goes back to America...  
  
"Hey Red, hurry up." Kat called from inside.  
  
"Coming." Kyou hopped off the ladder and followed the female into the house. 


End file.
